


Przy włączonych światłach

by Imgeniush



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgeniush/pseuds/Imgeniush
Summary: Nico jest przyzwyczajony do jednonocnych przygód. To, do czego nie jest przyzwyczajony, to ciągłe wpadanie na nieznajomego, który chyba naprawdę nie rozumie fundamentalnych zasad JEDNONOCNYCH spotkań. Piper mówi, że los tak chciał, ale Nico nie wierzy w przeznaczenie. Gdyby wierzył, musiałby się naprawdę zastanowić nad tym, dlaczego zesłało na niego akurat Willa Solace’a.





	1. Słońce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With the Lights On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909424) by [nikkiRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA). 



Nico obudził się na słońcu.

Nie naprawdę, oczywiście – po prostu zapomniał opuścić żaluzje, a wnioskując ze światła wlewającego się do jego pokoju, zaczynało dopiero świtać. To nie była jednak jedyna rzecz, która przyczyniła się do jego pobudki. Słońce świecące w twarz to jedno, ale chłopak krzątający się po sypialni był równie hałaśliwy.

– Em – Nieznajomy mruknął coś niewyraźnie. „Chłopak” było chyba nieodpowiednim słowem. Był w połowie ubrany, bez koszulki, z jedynie wyblakłą parą dżinsów na sobie… I z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy, gdy wpadł na ścianę, zakładając skarpetki. Gdyby Nico był bardziej poetycki, prawdopodobnie porównałby go do słońca – blond włosy, miła dla oka opalenizna i jasne piegi (które Nico bardziej pamiętał z poprzedniej nocy, niż widział teraz) pokrywające nos. 

Piegi pamiętał. Nazwiska, niekoniecznie.

– Przepraszam – kontynuował nieznajomy – Chciałem wyjść zanim się obudzisz.

Jeżeli chodzi o jednonocne spotkania, to Nico miał ich na koncie akurat tyle, by ciągle można było uznać je za „przypadkowe, ale autentyczne doświadczenia  w college’u”, ale Hazel ciągle uważała, że było ich zbyt wiele.

– Jezusie Chrystusie, Nico! Kto wie kim byli ci ludzie?

– Problem w tym – powiedział niechętnie, ponieważ nie jest to temat, który powinno się poruszać ze swoją młodszą siostrą - że, nie szukam związku, tylko okazji do dobrego seksu.

– Czy to dlatego, bo wciąż durzysz się Percym? – zapytała cicho i uprzejmie, co było idealnym przeciwieństwem jego gwałtownego i raczej nieprzekonywującego zaprzeczenia.

Ale to naprawdę nie było takie proste. To jasne, że Nico ciągle czuł coś, co można nazwać romantycznymi uczuciami, do Percy’ego, ale to nie to pchało go do ramion (i łóżek) nieznanych mężczyzn. Gdyby miał być szczery, to chyba była to samotność, ale nie był zbyt chętny do dzielenia się swoimi przemyśleniami z Hazel – już potrafił wyobrazić sobie jej spojrzenie, po takim wyznaniu. Nie chciał widzieć takiego spojrzenia u żadnego ze swoich znajomych.

Był odrobinę wstrząśnięty faktem, że „słoneczny facet” próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowę.

– Uh, w porządku. Możesz chociaż opuścić żaluzje, zanim wyjdziesz?

Chłopak podszedł do okna i posłusznie opuścił żaluzje, w końcu blokując nieznośne promienie słoneczne. Nico odwrócił się tyłem, żeby wrócić do snu, gdy zauważył, że nieznajomy ciągle tam był.

– Zgubiłeś coś? – zapytał o wiele bardziej opryskliwie, niż zamierzał. „Słoneczny facet” złapał się za kark i zaczął bujać się na pacach stóp.

– Umm, nie.

– Więc dlaczego ciągle tutaj jesteś? – zapytał zirytowany, nie doczekując się rozwinięcia wypowiedzi.

– Po prostu… – Nico był zmęczony. Poranki nie były jego ulubioną porą dnia, a do tego zaczynał mu doskwierać kac – Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. Naprawdę nie wiem co teraz.

– Och… – Nico nie miał ochoty mówić mu, że takie spotkania były dla niego codziennością – Zazwyczaj po prostu wychodzisz – Prawdopodobnie powinien być milszy, ale było wcześnie, miał kaca i naprawdę nie chciał zajmować się teraz kolesiem nie rozumiejącym pojęcia jednonocnych spotkań.

– Tak po prostu? Żadnej… wymiany numerów? Żadnych pożegnań, czy jakiegoś „dziękuję”?

Kąciki ust Nico uniosły się w uśmiechu.

– W porządku, jeżeli nalegasz. Dziękuję za obciągnięcie mi zeszłej nocy.

Facet pokrył się tak imponującym rumieńcem, że Nico nic nie mógł poradzić na myśli krążące po jego głowie – nieznajomy wyglądał ładnie i zarazem jakoś dziwnie ujmująco, w tym samym czasie.

– I to wszystko?

– Cóż, możesz wysłać mi kartkę na święta, ale nie obiecuję, że się odwdzięczę.

– Oh, w porządku. Na razie.

W odpowiedzi, Nico opadł na łóżko i pogrążył się w śnie.

* * *

 – Co ci powiedziałem ma temat sprowadzania obcych facetów do mieszkania?

Jason siedział na kanapie, jedząc płatki i z jakiegoś powodu oglądając „Złotkę”.

– Powiedziałeś: „Tak, Nico, przecież uwielbiam gdy sprowadzasz nieznajomych do mieszkania. Rób tak, kurwa, częściej” – Jason obserwował go gdy ten opadł obok na kanapę – Poza tym on nie był obcy.

Chwycił filiżankę przyjaciela mając nadzieję, że kofeina odgoni od niego resztki snu, ale zamiast tego, nagromadzony tam cukier, wywołał u niego odruch wymiotny.

– Nazywanie tego kawą powinno być nielegalne.

– W takim razie zrób sobie własną. Jak miał na imię ten koleś?

– Ja… no cóż nie pamiętam. Ale!... – kontynuował zauważając spojrzenia Jasona – Znałem je w najważniejszym momencie naszego spotkania… więc nie był obcy.

Jason jedynie potrząsnął głową.

– Kiedyś obaj zostaniemy zamordowani w naszych łóżkach i będzie to twoja wina.

– Wyluzuj. Mówisz tak jakbym robił to w każdy weekend. Poza tym, bądźmy realistami, kto bardziej wygląda na mordercę – ja, czy Słoneczny Facet?

– No cóż, to oczywiste. Ale wygląd może być zwodniczy. Może i wyglądasz przerażająco, ale jesteś równie niebezpieczny, co bezzębny szczeniaczek.

Nico się wzdrygnął.

– Kiedy go widziałeś? Wyszedł o świcie.

– Poszedłem pobiegać.

– Cholerni sportowcy – Wywrócił oczami.

– W porządku, idę spotkać się z Piper – Jason podniósł się z kanapy – Dołączysz?

Piper była dziewczyną Jasona. Spotykali się od liceum i byli naprawdę dobraną parą – piękną, inteligentną i popularną. Nico czuł się jak gremlin gdy z nimi wychodził, ale Piper była równie miła jak i ładna, więc… wkrótce przestał być „dziwnym przyjacielem Jasona” i stał się „dziwnym przyjacielem Jasona i Piper”.

– No cóż, bez wzglądu na to jak bardzo lubię grać rolę trzeciego koła, będę musiał spasować. Zamierzasz się jej w końcu oświadczyć, czy liczysz na to, że będę chował pierścionek w szufladzie na bieliznę do końca życia?

– To, po prostu… nie było właściwego momentu – zaczerwienił się – Chcę żeby to było wyjątkowe.

– Straszne z ciebie dziecko, Grace. Jeżeli ty się nie oświadczysz, mogę zrobić to za ciebie.

– To będzie niezapomniany dzień – parsknął – Na razie. Spróbuj zająć się czymś innym niż spaniem.

– Tak jest, mamo.

– Jeżeli wrócę do domu i zobaczę, że zostałeś zamordowany przez nieznajomego, nie będzie mi cię żal – odepchnął go jak natarczywą muchę i ruszył do drzwi.

– Miał imię!

Nico popatrzył na młodą Betty White, w telewizji i sięgnął po telefon, by napisać do Hazel.

* * *

 – Tata dzwonił.

– Wspaniale.

Hazel popatrzyła na niego karcąco.

– Mógłbyś przestać? Myślałam, że się dogadaliście.

– Dogadaliśmy się, po prostu… trudno pozbyć się starych zwyczajów.

Hazel wywróciła oczami – wywracanie oczami było jedyną łączącą ich rzeczą. Dziewczyna była jego przyrodnią siostrą – milszą i bardziej promienną – wszyscy uwielbiali jej towarzystwo.

– Czego chciał?

– Po prostu sprawdzić co u nas. Mówił, że nie dzwoniłeś.

– Ups.

– Nico!

– Byłem zajęty! Wysłałem maila do Persefony, żeby ich uspokoić. Napisałem, że nie umarłem i właściwie się odżywiam…

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że okłamujesz naszą macochę!

– I napisałem, żeby przekazała tacie „cześć” ode mnie. To więcej niż zazwyczaj dostaje, więc powinien być szczęśliwy.

– Tata nigdy nie jest szczęśliwy. Masz to po nim.

Nico wzdrygnął się.

– Możemy nie rozmawiać o tacie?

– W porządku. Przepraszam – westchnęła teatralnie – Jak spędziłeś weekend?

Hazel była dopiero na pierwszym roku studiów, ale zdawała się radzić sobie o wiele lepiej niż Nico. Zawsze radziła sobie lepiej. Za drugim razem potrafiła rozgryźć to, co innym zajęłoby dziesięć podejść. Nico kochał ją bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Nie był zbyt dobry w sprawach związanych z uczuciami, ale był pewien, że Hazel i tak wiedziała, że mu na niej zależy.

– Dobrze – Nie wspomniał o imprezie i facecie, z którym się obudził. Niektórych rzeczy nie mówi się młodszym siostrom – Jason jeszcze się nie oświadczył.

– Poważnie? – zaśmiała się.

\- Mówi, że to musi być idealne – Ostatnie słowo wymówił, naśladując beznamiętny głos Jasona, który sprawił, że znowu zaczęła chichotać – Powiedziałem mu, że zachowuje się jak dziecko.

– Mam nadzieję… – potrząsnęła głową.

Nico uniósł brew.

– Chciałaś powiedzieć, że masz nadzieję, że Frank nie będzie się tak zachowywał, czyż nie?

– Nie! Nie chciałam

Hazel zarumieniła się, unikając wzroku brata.

– Wiesz… to było… tak teoretycznie.

– Jesteś za młoda na wyjście za mąż – powiedział poważnie.

– Dzięki, tato.

Nico popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie. Hazel uśmiechała się promiennie.

– Obiecaj nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywać i zapomnę o całej sprawie.

– Zgoda.

Siedzieli w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Byli na jakiejś małej ławeczce w środku miasta. Poszli na zakupy – Hazel potrzebowała kilku rzeczy, a Nico musiał kupić coś do jedzenia. Jego siostra jadła lody i uśmiechała się do każdego psa i człowieka przechodzącego obok, a pijący milkshake’a Nico, gromił wszystkich wzrokiem.

Pomyślał, że są różni jak dzień i noc.

– W czwartek są urodziny Franka. Chcesz pójść z nami na kolację?

– Frank nie będzie chciał, żebym zniszczył jego urodzinową kolację z ukochaną.

– Nie bądź głupi! Chce cię poznać lepiej.

Nico popatrzył na nią sceptycznie. Westchnęła.

– No dobra, ja chcę żebyście się lepiej poznali. On chyba ciągle się ciebie boi. 

– Powinien. 

Hazel wyglądał jakby jedynie siła woli powstrzymywała ją od zmiażdżenia lodów na jego głowie.

– Proszę. Nico? To naprawdę wiele do mnie znaczy. 

Nico nienawidził gdy ludzie tak mówili. Mógł udawać, że jest fajny i niewzruszony, ale nigdy nie potrafił odmówić, gdy ludzie prosili go w ten sposób. Spędził sporo czasu będąc samotnym i nie mając nikogo, kto by mu pomógł, więc nie mógł po prostu… zostawić kogoś samego. Był pewien, że Hazel dobrze o tym wiedziała i, jak widać, nie wahała się korzystać ze swojej wiedzy. 

– Dobrze. Przyjdę na urodziny twojego chłopaka, ale wiedz, że nie będę się dobrze bawił.

– Będziesz. Obiecuję – zaśmiała się. 

Nico ciągle nie był pewien, ale nie miał przecież żadnego wyboru. Jeżeli chodziło o Hazel, to nigdy go nie miał. 

* * *

Wrócił do mieszkania z rękami pełnymi produktów spożywczych i potwornym bólem głowy, który zdawał się pulsować w środku jego głowy. Razem z Jasonem mieszkali poza kampusem – po pierwszym roku zdecydowali, że dwie sypialnie są lepszym pomysłem – Jason miał dziewczynę, a Nico… no cóż.

Kopnął w drzwi, zbyt zmęczony by użyć klucza. Po paru chwilach otworzyła mu Piper, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Nico! – rzuciła się do przodu, żeby pocałować go w policzek, prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo wiedziała, że obładowany zakupami, nie będzie w stanie jej odepchnąć.

\- Cześć, Piper. Powiedz swojemu głupiemu chłopakowi, żeby mi pomógł.

– Wiesz, że cię słyszę? – Jason z łatwością podniósł torby i zaniósł je na stół. Zajrzał do środka.

– Kupiłeś coś zielonego?

– Lody miętowe.

Jego spojrzenie jasno mówiło, że nie docenia żartów przyjaciela.

– Nico…

– Wyluzuj, Mario Stewart, kupiłem to twoje zdrowe gówno.

– Pewnego dnia pękniesz i umrzesz z powodu braku wartości odżywczych.

– Więc lepiej nie wysyłaj mnie więcej na zakupy.

– Zawsze byłeś taki trudny w obyciu?

Nico uśmiechnął się lekko, a ten uśmiech był jedyną rzeczą, którą można było od niego dostać. 

– Tak. 

Gdy Piper się do niego uśmiechnęła, pomyślał o pierścionku zaręczynowym schowanym w szufladzie i posłał Jasonowi znaczące spojrzenie.

– Cholera, Nico! Dzisiaj w telewizji leci maraton Familiady.

– Jak mógłbym się temu oprzeć? 

Jason zaśmiał się.

– Lody? – zapytał.

Kto do kurwy, pomyślałby, że tak się to skończy – wylądował z miską lodów miętowych i piżamą w czaszki (którą Jason kupił mu w formie żartu, ale pomimo to, okazała się całkiem wygodna), wciśnięty pomiędzy swoich przyjaciół, oglądając jakiś głupi teleturniej.


	2. Klinika chorób wenerycznych

Klinika chorób wenerycznych na terenie kampusu nie była miejscem, które Nico szczególnie lubił, ale był pewien, że woli to, niż paradowanie z opryszczkami na ustach. Nie żeby się nie zabezpieczał oczywiście, ale jeżeli już zachowywał się jak ździra, to wolał chociaż przebadać się i w razie wypadku wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność.

Czekał aż zostanie wywołany, czytając książkę, którą prawdopodobnie powinien przeczytać na lekcji, gdy usłyszał znaczące odchrząknięcie. Zirytowany, podniósł wzrok tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć powód swojej wizyty w klinice.

– Cześć.

Nico westchnął. 

– Cześć. 

Oczywiście, „słoneczny facet” (ta ksywka powstała w formie żartu, ale nadal nie pamiętał jego cholernego imienia) nie kontynuował rozmowy, tylko kołysząc się na palcach stóp, robił wszystko byleby tylko uniknąć jego wzroku. Ciągle się uśmiechał (Nico nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uznał ten uśmiech za dość ładny). 

– Ja… no cóż, jestem zdrowy.

Nico patrzył na niego, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

– To dobrze – powiedział powoli – Dziękuję, ale i tak poczekam na wizytę u lekarza.

Nieznajomy. kompletnie przerażony, usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

– A ty? W sensie…

– Nie jestem chory – odpowiedział sucho, w tym samym czasie wściekle pisząc do Jasona.

 

Do: Jason

(11:17) pomóż mi! słoneczny facet jest w klinice

 

Chłopak odpisał kilka minut później, bezużyteczny jak zawsze.

 

Od: Jason

(11:20) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Do: Jason

(11:21) ja pierdolę, co robić? próbuje nawiązać rozmowę

Od: Jason

(11:23) rozmawiacie o tym, jak czyste są wasze penisy?

(11:23) bo są czyste, no nie?

Do: Jason

(11:24) pieprz się, grace. mówi, że jest zdrowy, ale nie mam zamiaru ufać obcemu facetowi

Od: Jason

(11:25) a więc pieprzysz się z ludźmi, których nie znasz, nie ufając im? no cóż… można powiedzieć, że masz to w dupie ;)

Do: Jason

(11:26) boże, nienawidzę cię

 

– Wszystko w porządku? – Dopóki nieznajomy się nie odezwał, Nico nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wydawał z siebie wściekłe fuknięcia.

Popatrzył na niego z irytacją.

– Taa… Przez czternaście lat mojego życia radziłem sobie bez przyjaciół, a pierwszy człowiek, z którym zdecydowałem się zakumulować jest największym dupkiem na świecie.

Był tak zajęty wściekłym esemesowaniem do Jasona, że nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to co mówi.

– Nie miałeś przyjaciół, dopóki nie skończyłeś czternastu lat?

Nico zamknął oczy, przeklinając siebie, dopóki nie podniósł wzroku. Chłopak nie śmiał się z niego – a była to reakcja, z którą najczęściej się spotykał. Nie było to też współczujące spojrzenie, które dostawał od Hazel za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali o jego gównianym dzieciństwie.

Nico nie wiedział, co do cholery, skłoniło go do wyżalenia się nieznajomemu (nawet jeżeli był to nieznajomy, który zapewnił mu niezapomniany seks), ale zrobił to, a tamten nawet nic nie powiedział. Po prostu promieniował swoim niezmąconym optymizmem.

– Tak. No cóż… to skomplikowane. Nie twoja sprawa. 

– W porządku. To chyba faktycznie nie powinno mnie interesować.

– Bynajmniej.

Chłopak pochylił się na krześle i Nico przez chwilę naprawdę czuł się winny za swoją opryskliwość, ale przecież nikt nie chciałby spotkać swojego jednonocnego znajomego w klinice chorób wenerycznych.

– Di Angelo – usłyszał głos pielęgniarki.

Wstał i ruszył w stronę gabinetu, gdy przypomniał sobie, że prawdopodobnie powinien się pożegnać.

 _Im milszy jesteś, tym bardziej ludzie chcą się z tobą przyjaźnić_ , powiedziała mu kiedyś Bianca.

 _Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół, mam ciebie_ , odpowiedział wtedy.

– Pa, jak przypuszczam.

– „Anioł”.

– Co?

Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał duże zęby. Nico przypomniał sobie, że jego usta, nawet w połączeniu z alkoholem, smakowały dość dobrze.

– To oznacza twoje nazwisko. Anioł.

Nico pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Wiem. Znam włoski.

Potem odszedł, zanim nieznajomy zdążyłby podjąć kolejną próbę przedłużenia rozmowy.

Ten facet naprawdę nie rozumiał fundamentalnych zasad jednonocnych spotkań.

* * *

 Podczas dwóch wykładów zdążył wypić trzy filiżanki kawy. Patrząc na puste naczynie, przypomniał sobie słowa Jasona, który, jak zawsze, miał rację – pewnego dnia Nico przekręci się i umrze.

– Wiedział, co oznacza twoje imię?

– O mój Boże, znał jedno słowo po włosku! Wielkie, kurwa, halo.

– Myślę, że los chce was połączyć.

Popatrzył na Piper.

– Los może spierdalać.

– To takie zabawne, przebywać obok ciebie. – Jason uśmiechnął się szeroko, czochrając mu włosy. Otrzymał jedynie kolejne piorunujące spojrzenie.

– To nie jest duży kampus. Nie po raz pierwszy spotkałem kogoś, z kim spędziłem noc… Po prostu, po raz pierwszy rozmawiałem z kimś takim. Było… niezręcznie.

– Myślę, że się zakochujesz.

– Nie jesteśmy w siódmej klasie, McLean.

– Spójrz na to z innej, lepszej strony, Nico. – Objął go ramieniem. – Los próbuje spiknąć cię z człowiekiem wolnym od chorób wenerycznych!

– IDĘ SPAĆ! – krzyknął i strącił z siebie ramię Jasona.

Wychodząc, słyszał za sobą chichoty przyjaciół. Ledwo oparł się pokusie zawrócenia i wszczęcia kłótni.

 _To miło z twojej strony_ , powiedziałaby Bianca.

Myślenie o niej wcale nie pomagało.

* * *

 Z samego rana obudził go dzwoniący telefon. Gdy zobaczył, kto dzwoni, jęknął cierpiętniczo.

– Czego chcesz?

– Myślę, że zaczęła mówić! 

Nico przewrócił oczami i spróbował odgonić od siebie sen. 

– Ona ma trzy miesiące, Percy. Nie może mówić.

– Właśnie zaczęła! Moje dziecko jest cholernym geniuszem! 

– Ona nie może jeszcze mówić. 

– Posłuchaj jej. 

– Percy…

Usłyszał cichy szum, który, jak przypuszczał, był oddechem córki Percy’ego. Westchnął.

– Percy…

– Słyszałeś?

– Tak, jasne. Powiedziała: „ _Ja to zrobiłam. Niech wujek Nico wraca do łóżka”_. 

– Wszystko psujesz… Obudź Jasona!

– Nie. 

– Dlaczego?

– Bo jest – popatrzył na zegarek – 6:30, ale twoja córka nie mówi.

– Jak myślisz, jakie będą jej pierwsze słowa?

– Prawdopodobnie: _„Mój ojciec jest kretynem”_. 

Mógł praktycznie usłyszeć, że Percy się uśmiecha.

– Myślę, że jest najpiękniejszym dzieckiem na świecie.

Nico wywrócił oczami.

– I wcale nie jesteś stronniczy.

– Nie no, poważnie. Z mojej skromnej i całkowicie obiektywnej perspektywy… Jest najpiękniejszym i najcudowniejszym dzieckiem na świecie.

– Myślałem, że mówiłem ci, żebyś nie dzwonił do mnie tak cholernie wcześnie, tylko po to, żeby nawijać o swoim dziecku.

– Ona jest… je pierdole… cholernie urocza.

– Percy – powiedział cierpliwiej, niż Percy Jackson zasługiwał – Cieszę się, że tak dobrze radzisz sobie w roli ojca, ale niektórzy z nas muszą się wyspać i wstać rano na zajęcia.

– Dobra, dobra… ale powiesz o tym Jasonowi, prawda? I Piper, i Leo…

– Wywieszę ogłoszenie w gazetce szkolnej. Percy, proszę, pozwól mi wrócić do łóżka.

– Czekaj! Powiedz Alison dobranoc.

– Percy! – Znowu usłyszał szum jej oddechu. Westchnął. – Słuchaj, Alison. Wiem, że mnie teraz nie rozumiesz, ale obiecuję ci, że gdy będziesz nienawidzącą swojego ojca, zbuntowaną nastolatką, będziesz mogła ukrywać się w moim domu. Nawet kupię ci alkohol…

– Nico! – uśmiechnął się. – Nie kupisz mojej córki!

– No cóż, nie teraz. Przypominam, że jest wcześnie rano – wszystkie sklepy są zamknięte…

– Zrozumiałem! Nie będę już dzwonił. Cześć!

Nico jeszcze chwilę po zakończeniu rozmowy wpatrywał się w telefon. Trochę szkoda, że nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie był w stanie zignorować Percy’ego Jacksona.


	3. Kolacja

Czwartek nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Nico skończył zajęcia i właśnie wychodził na spotkanie z Frankiem i Hazel, gdy nagle przystanął z przerażenia, wysyłając szybką wiadomość do siostry.

 

Do: Hazel

(5:23) o mój boże, hazel. powinienem kupić mu prezent

(5:24) cholera jasna, co powinienem kupić twojemu chłopakowi?

(5:24) on mnie nawet nie lubi

Od: Hazel

(5:25) nie musisz mu niczego kupować

(5:26) po prostu bądź dla niego miły, to może w końcu przestanie się ciebie bać

(5:27) to najlepszy prezent. mógłbyś go podarować każdemu

Do: Hazel

(5:29) ha ha ha

(5:30) zaraz spotkamy się w restauracji i zjemy kolację, podczas której nie będę się dobrze bawić

Od: Hazel

(5:32) wywracam oczami

 

Gdy Nico przyszedł do restauracji, przez chwilę rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, dopóki nie zobaczył swojej siostry i jej chłopaka. Wziął głęboki oddech, zmusił się do uśmiechu (tak naprawdę to trudno było nazwać to uśmiechem, ale chyba dało się to zrobić) i dosiadł się do ich stolika. _Frank jest dla Hazel bardzo ważny_ , pomyślał, _powinienem postarać się chociaż trochę._

– Cześć – powiedział.

Hazel uśmiechnęła się do niego, a Frank niezręcznie mu pomachał.

– Zamówiliście?

– Czekaliśmy na ciebie.

– Och… - mruknął – Przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział Frank.

Nico zmusił się, żeby zachować chociaż w połowie sympatyczny wyraz twarzy.

– Umm… wszystkiego najlepszego.

Frank potarł swój kark i wlepił wzrok w stół.

– Dzięki.

Jezu, było tak bardzo niezręcznie. Podszedł do nich kelner i Nico był wdzięczny za okazję do przełamania ciszy. Przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki nie podniósł wzroku.

– Um…

Słoneczny facet popatrzył na niego z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Później jak gdyby otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i podał im menu.

– Cześć.

Jezusie Chrystusie, czy on go śledził? Jakim cudem ten facet był dosłownie wszędzie?

– Taa – Nico odkaszlnął.

Hazel przeskakiwała wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.

– Znacie się?

Kelner otworzył usta, ale Nico zdążył go uprzedzić, zanim jego siostra mogłaby zdobyć jakiekolwiek dowody obciążające swojego brata.

– Niezbyt. Po prostu kojarzymy się z kampusu. __  
  
„Poza tym spotkaliśmy się po imprezie i zrobił mi najlepszego loda w życiu. A następnego dnia porozmawialiśmy chwilę w klinice chorób wenerycznych”, dodał w myślach.

Kelner popatrzył na niego dziwnie. Nie z mieszaniną humoru, szczęścia i ciekawości, jak wcześniej. Teraz jego spojrzenie było niemal wrogie.

– Taaa, racja. Tak, czy inaczej… Mogę zaproponować coś do picia?

Zamówili drinki i jedzenie, a za każdym razem gdy „słoneczny facet” wracał do ich stolika, posyłał chłopakowi znaczące i wrogie spojrzenie. Nico prawie zdecydował, żeby nie dać mu napiwku. Prawie.

Zanim otrzymali swoje zamówienie, Nico wstał, żeby umyć ręce. W drodze do łazienki, został przyparty do ściany.

– Zdradzasz?

– Właściwie, to idę myć ręce. – Był zdezorientowany.

– Mam na myśli… ze mną. Zdradzasz? To dlatego nie chciałeś powiedzieć prawdy? To twoja dziewczyna?

Nico zaśmiał się, zaskoczony.

– Naprawdę? To moja siostra. Nie chciałem mówić jej jak się poznaliśmy, bo kto normalny rzuca nagle: „Och, to ten gość, który pieprzył mnie podczas ostatniego weekendu, a tak poza tym, to poproszę sałatkę cesarską”, do cholery? Poza tym… moja siostra nie lubi moich nocnych… spotkań? – Zaplótł ręce na piersiach. – Czy zazwyczaj przedstawiasz ludzi w taki sposób? „To ten facet, z którym przedwczoraj uprawiałem seks?

Kelner miał chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zawstydzić.

– Przepraszam. Mówiłem, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. Ja po prostu… nie mogę znieść zdrady. – Kryła się za tym historia, której Nico nie musiał znać.

– A więc to dobrze, że nikogo nie zdradzam, czyż nie?

Kelner ponownie się zaczerwienił, a Nico zapragnął sprawić by zrobił to jeszcze raz. Dyskretnie spojrzał na plakietkę z jego imieniem, ale nie mogąc się odczytać, był zbyt zakłopotany, żeby pochylić się bliżej.

Will. Chyba. .. Nie, na pewno. Will.

Nagle uderzyły w niego wspomnienia ze wspólnie spędzonej nocy. To imię w jego ustach i te usta zjeżdżające w dół jego podbrzusza.

– Taa… Przepraszam.

Nico wzruszył ramionami.

– W porządku. – _Jesteś tylko najbardziej uciążliwym facetem, z jakim kiedykolwiek się spotkałem._ – Mogę już iść do tej łazienki?

Will kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się. Nico był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo pasowała mu taka mina. On i uśmiechy nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze, ale Will uśmiechał się tak, jakby robił to całe życie.

 _Prawdopodobnie tak było_ , pomyślał, _większość ludzi tak robi._

Zanim otworzył drzwi do łazienki, odwrócił się.

– Nie splunąłeś mi do jedzenia, prawda?

Zaśmiał się.

– Błagam cię. Jestem profesjonalistą, di Angelo.

Lubił sposób, w jaki Will wypowiadał jego nazwisko.

 _Ogarnij się_ , powiedział sobie.

Gdy wrócił do stolika, Hazel popatrzyła na niego karcącym wzrokiem.

– Co?

– Długo cię nie było.

– Uh…

– Skąd znałeś tego faceta?

Zerknął na Franka, który odchylił się do tyłu i potrząsnął głową. Nico zinterpretował ten gest jako: „Nie denerwuj jej. Jest zła”.

Zdecydował, że lubi Franka.

– Mówiłem ci. Widziałem go na kampusie…

– Nico.

– Dobrze! Przepraszam. Ale czy możesz mnie winić?

Hazel wzruszyła ramionami.

– Był całkiem ładny.

– Miałem na myśli... – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie chcąc rozmawiać o tym z siostrą i jej chłopakiem – Czy możesz mnie winić za kłamstwo?

– Powiedziałeś, że przestaniesz to robić.

– Przestałem! Naprawdę! Spytaj Jasona. – Potarł twarz ręką. – Jezusie Chrystusie, Hazel. To, że ty się ustatkowałaś, nie znaczy od razu, że wszyscy muszą.

– Nie proszę cię, żebyś się ustatkował. Proszę cię, żebyś przestał uprawiać seks z obcymi

Nico westchnął.

– Słuchaj, czy możemy… nie mówić o tym akurat teraz? To urodziny Franka. Nie chcemy zepsuć urodzin Franka.

– W porządku, naprawdę. – Kopnął chłopaka w kostkę.

Nico został uratowany przez kelnera niosącego potrawy. Will położył przed nim talerz, uśmiechając się. Di Angelo skinął niezręcznie głową.

Hazel zwróciła teraz na nowopoznanego o wiele więcej uwagi. Will musiał to zauważyć.

– Jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – Nico popatrzył na nią ostro, spojrzeniem, które mogłoby palić żywcem.

– Nie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Przepraszam.

Jedli w ciszy. Frank próbował nawiązać rozmowę, a Nico starał się odpowiadać na jego pytania – naprawdę chciałby się z nim dogadać, miał też nadzieję na ugłaskanie w ten sposób Hazel. Było mu przykro, że zepsuł urodziny jej chłopaka, ale, na swoje usprawiedliwienie, zrobił wszystko, byleby tylko do tego nie dopuścić.

 Przed podaniem deserów usłyszeli śpiew.

Frank zarumienił się wściekle, a Nico dostrzegł Willa prowadzącego grupę śpiewających kelnerów. _Ma niezły głos_ , pomyślał di Angelo. Położyli przed Frankiem kawałek tortu.

– Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie robiła – mruknął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Nico złapał wzrok Hazel.

– Rozejm? – poruszył ustami. Kiwnęła głową.

Gdy otrzymali rachunek, dziewczyna wzięła go, zanim zdążyli chociaż sięgnąć ręką. Frank próbował protestować, ale i tak jej nie przekonał.

– Poza tym – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem – używam karty kredytowej taty.

Czasami łatwo było dojrzeć ich pokrewieństwo.

Gdy przyszła chwila na zostawienie napiwku, Hazel popatrzyła na niego z błyskiem w oczach.

– Myślę, że Nico dał mu już wystarczająco duży napiwek.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się wściekle i osunął się w swoim fotelu.

– Hazel!

Zachichotała w sposób, który Nico zaklasyfikował jako „demoniczny”.

* * *

 

Gdy wrócił do domu, Jason, Piper i Leo, siedzieli na (ciągle za małej) kanapie. Leo był ich znajomym ze szkoły średniej i uwielbiał nazywać się „Pierwszym Trzecim Kołem”.

– Jak tam kolacja? – zapytał Jason.

– Dobrze – powiedział, nie mając ochoty opowiadać o tym co się stało. Powtarzał sobie, że to normalne – zachowanie czegoś w tajemnicy. Nie chciał rozmawiać z innymi o Willu. Po części dlatego, bo nie chciał wysłuchiwać ich teorii o przeznaczeniu, a trochę dlatego, bo… to była jego tajemnica. Dobrze wiedział, że to głupie.

– Percy dzwonił! – zawołał Leo – Wiedziałeś, że jego córka…

– Oddycha. Wiem o tym. Zadzwonił do mnie trzydzieści cholernych minut po szóstej.

– Zadzwonił do ciebie o 6:30?

Nico wyjął karton soku z lodówki.

– Chciał, żebym cię obudził. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że tego nie zrobiłem.

Jason był jedynym, poza Hazel, oczywiście, który wiedział o tym całym fiasku z Percym, więc Nico postanowił unikać jego wzroku. Odwrócił się i popatrzył na trzy gnieżdżące się na kanapie osoby.

– Naprawdę potrzebujemy nowej kanapy – powiedział.

Leo poklepał swoje kolana.

– Możemy się połączyć, di Angelo. Dwa trzecie koła, mogą stać się jednym, potężnym kołem.

Nico przewrócił oczami.

– Nie jesteś w moim typie, Valdez, ale doceniam ofertę.

Zamiast tego usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o kanapę, w pobliżu nóg Jasona.

– Słyszałeś, że bracia Stoll urządzają jutro kolejną imprezę? Są chyba popierdoleni. Ciągle mam kaca po ostatniej.

Jason kopnął go nogą, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Idziesz na nią, Nico?

Odwdzięczył mu się tym samym, zdecydowanie mocniej.

– Obiecałem Percy’emu i Annabeth, że przyjdę do nich i pomogę z Alison.

– Czyżby Annabeth poczuła się zmęczona macierzyństwem?

Piper i Jason zaśmiali się.

– Jakim cudem wkręcili cię w bycie niańką?

– Ja... – Nie został wkręcony. Percy go o to zapytał, a on nie potrafił odmówić, bo… po prostu taki już był, w ten sposób działał. – Nie wiem. Tak jakoś.

– Twoja strata – powiedział Leo.

Nico wzruszył ramionami. Jakaś część niego, znacznie większa, niż chciałby przyznać, nie zgadzała się ze słowami przyjaciela.

Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat i był na trzecim roku w college’u – powinien cieszyć się, imprezować i korzystać z szaleństwa braci Stoll, a nie zarywać noc, żeby pomóc (zamężnemu i heteroseksualnemu) facetowi w opiece nad dzieckiem.

A jednak.

Jason kopnął go lekko – Nico wiedział, że był to jego sposób na upewnienie się, czy wszystko w porządku. Jego życie było teraz lepsze niż kiedykolwiek, nawet przed śmiercią Bianci, ale nadal czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje… jakiejś części jego samego. Pewnie zostawił ją w szpitalu, gdzie po raz ostatni widział swoją siostrę. Stracił tę właśnie część, która łączyła go z Biancą – została pogrzebana razem z nią, jego dzieciństwem, szczęściem i uśmiechem ojca.

Problem polegał na tym, że Nico czuł się dobrze, ale nie rozumiał dokładnie, co to oznacza. Nie wiedział, czy jest taki, bo zawsze taki był, czy dlatego, że coś jest z nim nie tak.

Również kopnął Jasona.

_Wszystko w porządku. Przynajmniej, jak na moje standardy._


	4. Pieluchy

Dom rodziny Jackson-Chase był cholernie zabałaganiony.

Dzięki macierzyństwu, Annabeth wyglądała bardzo dobrze. Jej włosy związane były w niechlujnego koka, a na sobie miała dresy i coś, co wyglądało na koszulkę Percy’ego. Trzymała na rękach Alison, chodząc po pokoju i kiwając się w górę i dół. Chyba śpiewała.

Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Percym. 

Nico miał wątpliwości co do tego, czy Percy będzie dobrym ojcem. Chłopak, oczywiście, nie podzielał jego zdania. 

Kiedy Annabeth powiedziała mu, że jest w ciąży, pojawił się w drzwiach Nica z tak przerażoną miną, że… szczerze powiedziawszy, sądził, że Percy kogoś zabił i był gotowy na zakopywanie ciała razem z przyjacielem. 

– Annabeth jest w ciąży – powiedział, upadając na kolana.

Rok później Percy ciągle nie stracił tego, głęboko zakorzenionego, strachu. 

– Witamy w piekle – wyszczerzył się, otwierając drzwi. 

– Lepiej, żeby Annabeth tego nie usłyszała.

– Ugryzła mnie. – Był o wiele bardziej wesoły, niż ktokolwiek powinien, wypowiadając te słowa. 

– Annabeth, czy Alison? 

Percy zaśmiał się i poprowadził Nica w głąb domu.

– Alison, idioto.

Nico nie doszedł nawet do kolejnych drzwi, gdy rzucił się na niego wielki rottweiler Percy’ego, omal go nie przewracając.

– Odejdź ode mnie, pani O’Leary, ty szalony mutancie! – Machała szczęśliwie ogonem, ocierając się o niego. – Czy to rozsądne, żeby przebywała w pobliżu Alison?

– Żartujesz sobie? Każdej nocy śpi z nią w łóżeczku. Gdy rano przyszedłem przewinąć Alison, prawie mnie zaatakowała. Moja trzymiesięczna córka ma własnego, ogromnego, włochatego ochroniarza.

– Cześć, Annabeth – powiedział Nico, wchodząc do salonu, zmienionego teraz w pokój dziecięcy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, gdy pocałował Alison w nos. – Musisz powiedzieć swojemu ojcu, żeby przestał wydzwaniać do mnie w środku nocy, tylko po to, żeby wysławiać twoją cudowność.

Percy zabrał Alison z rąk Annabeth i uniósł ją naprzeciwko twarzy przyjaciela. 

– Ale, wujku Nico… Ja jestem cudowna.

Nico spojrzał na malutkiego człowieka, który bezceremonialnie wbijał mu się w twarz i uniósł brwi w kierunku Annabeth.

– Nie mogę pojąć twojej decyzji uczynienia tego człowieka ojcem twoich dzieci. 

Annabeth się zaśmiała, a Percy spojrzał z oburzeniem na swoją córkę.

– Słyszysz ich? Są dla mnie okrutni.

Alison zwymiotowała. Nico nie był pewien, czy powinien się śmiać.

Percy jęknął, oddał dziecko swojej ukochanej i pobiegł do łazienki. Annabeth odprowadziła go swoich uśmiechem. 

Nico popatrzył na dziecko w jej ramionach. 

– Myślę, że się dogadamy.

Naprawdę dobrze radził sobie z dziećmi. Wielu dorosłych bało się go, ale dzieci, z nieznanych mu przyczyn, go uwielbiały. On też uwielbiał Alison. Tak naprawdę, to zgadzał się ze słowami Percy’ego – była najwspanialszym dzieckiem na świecie. Usiadł na kanapie, kładąc ją sobie na kolanach, robiąc głupie miny i wydając nieartykułowane dźwięki. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Percy opierał się o ścianę, uśmiechając się do niego. Serce Nico fiknęło koziołka. 

– Jak tam szkoła? – zapytał, rzucając się na kanapę.

– Mam trzy zaległe eseje i egzamin w przyszłym tygodniu.

– Ja mam noworodka.

– Punkt dla ciebie. 

Siedzieli w milczeniu. Nico robił śmieszne miny do Alison, gdy był pewny, że Percy na niego nie patrzy.

– Wszyscy za tobą tęsknią – powiedział w końcu.

Percy westchnął. 

– Wiem. Ciągle mówię Annabeth, żebyśmy zrobili sobie dzień wolny i spotkali się z wami gdzieś na mieście, ale wszystko jest teraz takie zwariowane, że po prostu… nie dajemy rady. 

– Wiem, że twoja mama z radością zaopiekowałaby się Alison. Matka Annabeth pewnie też.

Percy się skrzywił. 

– Błagam cię. Prawdopodobnie porwałaby Alison i odmówiła oddania jej, dopóki nie weźmiemy rozwodu. 

Nico się zaśmiał. Matka Annabeth ciągle nie lubiła Percy’ego. Była idealnym przeciwieństwem Sally Jackson – kochającej synową, przyjaciół swojego syna i chyba wszystkich na tym świecie. Była jednym z najmilszych ludzi, jakich Nico kiedykolwiek poznał.

– Pomyślcie o tym. Zasługujecie na przerwę.

Percy uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Czuję się, jakbym nie spał od dwóch lat.

– Twoje dziecko ma trzy miesiące. Jakim cudem narzekasz bardziej, niż twoja żona? 

– Annabeth zawsze była ode mnie twardsza. 

– Annabeth zawsze była twardsza od każdego z nas. 

Nico skończył na podłodze, bawiąc się z Alison, a Percy i Annabeth padli na kanapę, nic nie robiąc przez prawie godzinę. Żadne z nich nie czułoby się komfortowo zostawiając swoje dziecko z opiekunką, ale doszli do tego momentu, w którym ktoś inny mógł się nim zajmować – jeżeli tylko przebywali w tym samym pomieszczeniu. 

A Nico myślał, że to w college’u było ciężko. 

Kiedy poczuł od Alison fatalny zapach, popatrzył na nią z obrzydzeniem. Percy i Annabeth ciągle spali na kanapie. Westchnął ciężko, podnosząc Alison i rozglądając się za pieluchami. 

– Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie przewijałam, będziesz musiała mi pomóc – mruknął do dziecka w swoich ramionach. Grzebał w szafkach dość długo, dopóki nie przyznał się do porażki i poszedł obudzić Annabeth.

– Annabeth. Twoje dziecko nasmrodziło, a ja nie wiem, gdzie są pieluchy. 

Próbowała wstać, ale popchnął ją z powrotem. 

– Powiedz gdzie są pieluchy, reszty chyba się domyślę. 

Uśmiechnęła się do niego tak wdzięcznie, że poczuł się winny, będąc od tak dawna zakochany w jej mężu.

– W różowej torbie, obok łóżeczka. 

– Sprawdzałem. Jest pusta. 

Szturchnęła Percy’ego. 

– Gdzie położyłeś pieluchy? 

– Jakie pieluchy?

– Te, które miałeś wczoraj kupić. 

Percy otworzył oczy. 

– A… tamte pieluchy. Są w sklepie. Na półce. Ciągle.

– Percy! Poprosiłam cię o zrobienie tylko jednej rzeczy. 

– Przepraszam!

* * *

 Tak właśnie Nico znalazł się w drogerii, w środku nocy, w piątek, stojąc w alejce i zastanawiając się, po jakiego chuja produkują tak wiele rodzajów pieluch.

Gdy usłyszał hałas na końcu alejki, odwrócił się i – _Chyba sobie żartujecie_.

Gdyby Nico wierzył w przeznaczenie, zacząłby je teraz przeklinać. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoimi możliwościami.

 _Po prostu wyjdź z alejki i wróć, gdy on sobie pójdzie,_ podpowiadał mu mózg, ale z jakiegoś nieznanego nikomu powodu, skończył z otwartymi ustami:

– Śledzisz mnie?

Will odwrócił się. Gdy go zauważył, uśmiechnął się. 

– Pracuję tutaj, di Angelo. To znaczy, że to ty mnie śledzisz. 

– Pracujesz w dwóch miejscach? 

Will wzruszył ramionami. 

– College jest drogi. I ciągle mam jeszcze szkołę medyczną. 

Szkoła medyczna. 

– Ambitnie. 

Chłopak zauważył, gdzie stoi Nico. 

– Pieluchy?

Z jakiegoś powodu chłopak, poczuł się zawstydzony. 

– Dla przyjaciół. Skończyły się.

– Skończyły się im, czy ich dziecku?

Nico wykrzywił twarz.

– Ich dziecku. Nie bądź obrzydliwy.

– Przygotowuję się do zawodu lekarza, di Angelo. Nie oceniam. Każdemu się może zdarzyć.

– Uroczo. – Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę półki. – Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tyle rodzajów. Nie powiedzieli mi, który powinienem kupić – westchnął. – Zadzwonię. 

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer Percy’ego. 

– Które pieluchy powinienem kupić? 

– Te, do których można srać. 

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikt nie zabronił ci się rozmnażać. Zawołaj Annabeth. 

Usłyszał śmiech Percy’ego. Czekając na dziewczynę, popatrzył na stojącego obok Willa.

– Powiedział, że te, do których można srać. – Przewrócił oczami. 

– Cóż, nie mylił się.

Nico spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Cześć, Nico – usłyszał głos w telefonie – Jesteś w odpowiedniej alejce? 

– Tak.

– Patrzysz na nie? 

– Tak. 

– Trzecia półka od dołu, na końcu alejki. Niebiesko-żółte opakowanie. Jest na nim taki niemowlak… ten z pustym wzrokiem. 

– „Ten z pustym wzrokiem” – powtórzył, uśmiechając się lekko i podążając za instrukcjami. Co za zbieg okoliczności, że położone były zaraz obok Willa. Co za szczęście, że Nico nie wierzył w przeznaczenie, bo inaczej musiałby się zastanowić, nad tym, co tutaj się odpierdala. 

– To pampersy.

– Dobra, znalazłem. Pampersy, niebiesko-żółte opakowanie, dziecko z dezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. Ile mam tego wziąć?

– A ile jest? 

Nico zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– W porządku. Nie ma sprawy. 

– Dzięki, Nico. Jeżeli pieniądze, które ci dałam, nie wystarczą, oddam ci resztę w domu. 

– Nie ma problemu. 

Nico schował telefon i wpatrzył się w półkę. Spojrzał na Willa.

– Ile paczek jesteś w stanie wziąć na raz, studencie medycyny? 

Will zaśmiał się. Jego głos zabrzmiał niezwykle głośno w ciszy korytarza. 

– Mamy koszyki. 

– To prawdopodobnie lepszy pomysł. 

 Nico wrócił na przód sklepu, ignorując to, jak miło pachniał chłopak obok. Wrócił i zaczął wrzucać pieluchy do koszyka. Cholera, nie wiedział, że pieluchy są takie drogie. Dzieci są cholernie kosztowne. 

– Ile lat? – zapytał Wil. 

– Umm, dwadzieścia jeden?

Parsknął śmiechem. 

– Chodziło mi o dziecko. 

– Och! – Jego uszy wściekle się zaczerwieniły. – Trzy miesiące. 

Will uśmiechnął się. Nico pomyślał, że pewnie się z niego naśmiewa, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to jakoś szczególnie.

– Więc jesteś… wujkiem? 

Nico otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale zadzwonił jego telefon.

– Halo?

– Percy chce wiedzieć, czy kupisz mu paczkę Cheetosów.

Pokręcił głową. 

– Tak, kupię twojemu głupiemu mężowi Cheetosy. 

– Wysyła ci buziaka – powiedziała rozbawiona. 

Serce Nico fiknęło koziołka, a jego policzki zapłonęły. 

– Taa, spoko – powiedział jedynie. 

– Alejka szósta – oznajmił Will, gdy się rozłączył – Cheetosy. 

Nico przetarł oko. 

– Dzięki. 

Will wyciągnął do niego rękę. Nico popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. 

– Daj mi twój koszyk koszyk. Sprawdzę cię.

– Myślę, że ten etap jest już za nami. 

Will wydał kilka nieartykułowanych dźwięków, które mogły być próbą powiedzenia jakiegoś słowa i poszedł do kasy. 

Nico stał i zastanawiał się, czy Percy woli chrupiące, czy miękkie Cheetosy, po czym zdecydował, że weźmie oba rodzaje. 

Gdy wrócił żeby zapłacić, Will już na niego czekał. 

– Zgubiłeś się, di Angelo? 

Nico miał właśnie zripostować, ale zamiast tego, popatrzył na Willa z uśmiechem. Will wyglądał na odrobinę zaskoczonego, za co di Angelo nie mógł go winić – mało kto widział go uśmiechniętego i na pewno nie wyglądało to naturalnie. 

– Nie pamiętasz mojego imienia, czyż nie? 

– Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Di Angelo. 

Nico potrząsnął głową. 

– Nie, tego dowiedziałeś się w klinice. Nie pamiętasz mojego imienia. Dlatego zwracasz się do mnie po nazwisku. 

Will starał się nieudolnie z tego wybrnąć, dopóki nie wyprostował się i nie spojrzał mu w oczy. 

– A czy ty pamiętasz moje imię? 

– Will – odpowiedział natychmiast. 

– Mam plakietkę z imieniem. Przyznaj, że nie pamiętasz. 

Nico zrobił coś, na co dotychczas sobie nie pozwolił i popatrzył drugiemu chłopakowi prosto w oczy. Will napotkał jego oczy, ale po chwili odwrócił wzrok zaczerwieniony na całej twarzy. Jego rumieniec obejmował również szyję. Nico pamiętał całowanie tej szyi, te oczy patrzące na niego, gdy został popchnięty na ścianę w mieszkaniu braci Stoll. 

Pamiętał imię wydyszane w jego usta, w środku niechlujnego pocałunku. 

– Solace. Will Solace. 

Will zamrugał zaskoczony i zaczął kasować Cheetosy. 

– Dobra, dobra. Przyznaję się do porażki. Jak masz na imię? 

Nico potrząsnął głową. 

– Nie odbieraj mi powodu do śmiechu – powiedział uśmiechając się do kasy. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Will wpatrywał się w niego z uniesionym kącikiem ust. 

– Racja – powiedział. 

Nico sięgnął po rachunek, gdy jego telefon ponownie zadzwonił. 

– Kupię sobie nowy numer – mruknął, odbierając. – Tak? 

– Pamiętasz o Cheetosach?

– Tak, Percy. 

– Który rodzaj wziąłeś? 

– Oba. 

– Jesteś cholernym świętym, Nico. 

Naprawdę chciałby, żeby jego serce nie podskakiwało jak napalony nastolatek, za każdym razem gdy Percy mówi coś tak głupiego. 

– O tym akurat nie wiedziałem. Nie dzwoń do mnie, cholera jasna, zaraz wrócę.

Gdy się rozłączył, Will podał mu torby z zakupami. 

\- Paragon jest w środku.

– Dziękuję. – Już miał wychodzić, gdy zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię. – Pewnie się jeszcze zobaczymy, skoro mnie śledzisz. 

Zaśmiał się. 

– Liczę na to.

Nico odwrócił się i wrócił do Percy’ego Jacksona. 

* * *

 Gdy Annabeth otworzyła drzwi, wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdziwienia.

– To… dużo pieluch. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że to dobry rodzaj. 

Kiwnęła głową. 

– Ratujesz mi życie. To ciebie powinnam była poślubić. 

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie – odpowiedział.

Annabeth zaśmiała się. 

Percy zajrzał do pokoju z nadzieją, a Nico rzucił w niego Cheetosami. 

– Niech cię Bóg błogosławi, Nico di Angelo. 

Przewrócił oczami, co był jego stałą obroną przed Percym Jacksonem. 

– Ile jesteśmy ci winni? – zapytała Annabeth. 

– Paragon jest w torbie. – Nagle uzmysłowił sobie, jak wiele pieniędzy wydał. – Nie musisz płacić ze wszystkie. Kupiłem za dużo. Może to być wczesny prezent urodzinowy. 

– Masz zamiar dać naszej córce pieluchy na urodziny? – zapytał Percy. Był cały brudny od pomarańczowej przyprawy z chipsów. Nico oparł się chęci, by wyciągnąć rękę i ją zatrzeć. 

– Tak właściwie, to miałem zamiar dać je tobie. 

Percy rzucił w niego Cheetosem. Annabeth się roześmiała. Pani O’Leary pojawiła się nagle, jak gdyby wynurzając się z cienia i połknęła chrupkę, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył po nią sięgnąć. 

– Nie przejmuj się, Nico. To idealna ilość. Poza tym, Percy zużywa przynajmniej dwie, podczas każdej zmiany. 

– Przepraszam za to, że jestem ojcem po raz pierwszy w życiu. 

Annabeth wyciągnęła paragon, spojrzała na niego, a później uniosła brwi, patrząc na Nica.

– Nico? Dlaczego na paragonie jest numer telefonu? 

– Co? 

Annabeth uśmiechnęła się wesoło, wyciągając go w jego stronę. Na paragonie, niechlujnym pismem (lekarskim, pomyślał gorzko), zapisany był numer telefonu. 

– Idiota – mruknął. 

Percy wziął paragon od Annabeth.

– Moja córka siedziała w obsranej pieluszce, a ty flirtowałeś z kasjerem?  – wyszczerzył się. – Dobra robota, di Angelo. 

– Po co miałbym flirtować z kasjerem? Przecież uprawialiśmy już… – Przerwał, blednąc. Percy popatrzył na niego dziwnie. Annabeth wyglądała na rozbawioną. 

– Pieprzyłeś się z kimś i nawet nie wziąłeś od niego numeru? 

– Dlaczego nikt nie rozumie fundamentalnych zasad jednonocnych spotkań? 

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Ponieważ – _ciągle wolałbym, żebyś był to ty_ – jesteś żonaty i w ogóle. Wcale nie chcesz słuchać o tym z kim i kiedy się puszczam. 

– Oczywiście, że chcę wiedzieć z kim się puszczasz! Może mnie to obchodzi? Ja nigdy się nie puszczałem! 

Nico podniósł brwi. Percy od razu zauważył swój błąd. 

– I nigdy nie chciałem, oczywiście! – krzyknął. 

Annabeth jedynie mruknęła nieprzekonana i wzięła torbę z pieluszkami do pokoju dziecka. 

– Nieźle, Jackson. 

– Jestem poważny. Nie musisz… ukrywać przede mną całego tego gówna, tylko dlatego, bo myślisz, że jestem teraz żonaty i wyrafinowany.

– Zaufaj mi, nie uważam cię za kogoś wyrafinowanego. 

Percy szturchnął go. 

– Wiesz co mam na myśli.

– Tak, tak, jasne. Nieważne.

– Nie „nieważne”, stary. Jestem poważny. 

Nico wzdrygnął się. 

– Tak, Percy. Obiecuję, że następnym razem, gdy będę uprawiał seks z nieznajomym, natychmiast do ciebie zadzwonię  i opowiem ci wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

– Na to liczę.

– Jesteś niemożliwy.

– Powiedział król niemożliwości. 

Nico spiorunował go wzrokiem. Percy skrzyżował ramiona i patrzył mu prosto w oczy. 

– W porządku. – Poddał się. – Mogę streścić ci każdą chwilę mojego gównianego życia. 

Percy uśmiechnął się – szeroko i olśniewająco.

– Wspaniale! Chcesz Cheetosa? 

Nico ugryzł się w policzek, żeby się nie zaśmiać. 

* * *

Wrócił do domu później niż zamierzał. Jasona nie było, gdy przyszedł – zastanawiał się, czy poszedł na imprezę, o której wczoraj gadali. Kierując się do sypialni, wyjął telefon i po kilku minutach wpatrywania się w niego, przepisał numer z paragonu. 

 _Chyba mnie popierdoliło_ , pomyślał.

 

Do: Will Solace 

(11:43) Sprytnie, Solace. Nauczyłeś się tego z filmów Johna Hughesa?

 

Usiadł i wcale nie czekał na odpowiedź. Próbował przekonać siebie, że nie jest zdenerwowany, gdy czekał pół godziny, a ona nie nadeszła.

 _Nie każdy przesiaduje w telefonie o dwunastej w nocy, di Angelo_ , pomyślał gorzko. Podłączył telefon do kontaktu, wyłączył światło, przebrał się i rzucił na łóżko. W jego śnie najbardziej niebieskie oczy tego świata walczyły zacięcie z tymi najbardziej zielonymi.


	5. Wiadomości

Gdy się obudził, czekała na niego wiadomość.

 

Od: Will Solace

(6:24) Przepraszam. Musiałem zostać do końca zmiany i zamknąć sklep. A później spałem.

(6:24) Pomyślałem, że to dość sprytne

 

Jedyne, o czym Nico mógł myśleć, to natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

 

Do: Will Solace

(11:38)  Dlaczego nie śpisz o 6:30 w sobotę?

 

Odpowiedź pojawiła się wkrótce.

 

Od: Will Solace

(11:40) Lubię poranki. Nie potrafię spać, gdy słońce już wstało.

Do: Will Solace

(11:42) przepraszam, ale moja moralność nie pozwala mi na akceptowanie rannych ptaszków. ciesz się życiem, studencie medycyny. 

 

Kiwnął głową, siedzącemu na kanapie Jasonowi, zrobił sobie owsiankę i usiadł przy stole, naprzeciwko telewizora. 

– Dlaczego tak bardzo uczepiłeś się tej „Złotki”?

– To świetny serial. Jak ci minęła noc?

Nico wzruszył ramionami.

– Alison zwymiotowała na Percy’ego. Musiałem pójść do sklepu po pieluchy, no wiesz… codzienność.

Jason skinął głową. 

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał od niechcenia, wpatrując się w ekran. 

Nico wywrócił oczami. 

– Wyrażaj się jaśniej, Grace, naprawdę możesz.

– To nie jest odpowiedź.

– W porządku. Czuję się dobrze.

– Dobra, spoko! Tylko sprawdzam! 

 

Od: Will Solace

(11:45) to dlatego zawsze wyglądasz jak wampir.

 

Nico wpatrywał się w telefon, zirytowany.

 

Do: Will Solace

(11:45) NIE wyglądam 

Od: Will Solace 

(11:46) chyba nigdy nie widziałem cię w czymś kolorowym

(11:46) jeżeli jesteś jednym z tych ludzi, którzy twierdzą, że czarny to kolor, to chyba cię zabiję

Do: Will Solace

(11:47) i wcale nie jest to sprzeczne z kodeksem moralnym lekarza 

(11:47) i z prawem 

Od: Will Solace 

(11:48) nie jestem jeszcze lekarzem

 

– Z kim esemesujesz? – zapytał Jason, wpatrując się w Nica. – Przegapiam bardzo ważną scenę w serialu, ponieważ twój telefon nie chce się zamknąć.

– Uwaga, spojler: wszyscy umarli. 

– Betty White nie jest jeszcze martwa. 

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc… 

– Unikasz dzisiaj wszystkich moich pytań. 

– To dlatego, bo wszystkie twoje dzisiejsze pytania mnie irytują. 

Nico wylał resztę mleka i zostawił miskę w zlewie – częściowo dlatego, bo był zbyt leniwy, żeby ją zmyć, a trochę dlatego, bo zawsze irytuje to Jasona. Gdy się odwrócił, chłopak wciąż na niego patrzył.

– Ciągle unikasz moich pytań. 

Nico westchnął i usiadł na kanapie obok niego. 

– Dobra. Całkiem możliwe, że ostatniej nocy wpadłem na „słonecznego faceta”, gdy kupowałem pieluchy.

Jason wyprostował się.

– Całkiem możliwe?

– Dobra, wpadłem na niego. Zapisał swój numer na rachunku, a teraz nie przestaje do mnie pisać. 

– Nie udawaj oziębłego dupka, Nico. Widzę, że odpisujesz mu z taką samą prędkością, z jaką przychodzą widomości. A więc… znasz jego imię?

– Znam jego imię od naszego pierwszego spotkania. 

Jason spojrzał na niego opatentowanym wzrokiem „nie pierdol, Nico”. 

– A więc pamiętasz jego imię? 

– Tak. 

Jason uniósł pytająco brwi. Westchnął, gdy Nico nie kontynuował.

– Lubisz być taki trudny w obyciu? 

– Coś w tym stylu. Nazywa się Will Solace. 

 

Od: Will Solace

(11:52) to oficjalne: w moim telefonie zostałeś zapisany jako wampirek 

Do: Will Solace

(11:52) nie jestem wampirem

Od: Will Solace

(11:52) więc podaj mi swoje imię 

 

– UŚMIECHASZ SIĘ DO TELEFONU! 

– Pieprz się, Jason. Nie uśmiecham się. 

– Uśmiechasz. Zrobię zdjęcie, trzeba to udokumentować. 

– Uderzę cię w… Jason! 

Lampa błyskowa zaświeciła prosto w jego oczy. Jason zaśmiał się.

– Zamierzam umieścić to w albumie, z opisem: „Nico di Angelo jest, potajemnie, romantykiem o miękkim serduszku”. 

– Następnym zdjęciem, będzie twoja odcięta głowa, z opisem: „Tak właśnie kończy się wkurwianie Nica di Angelo”. 

– Niezła próba, ale jak mógłbym obawiać się takiego słoneczka jak ty? 

Nico uderzył go poduszką. 

 

Do: Will Solace 

(11:54) niezła próba, ale sztuczka z paragonem była sprytniejsza

Od: Will Solace 

(11:55) za każdym razem, gdy wysyłasz do mnie wiadomość, dostaję powiadomienie: „wampirek napisał”

Do: Will Solace 

(11:56) przypuszczam, że nie lubisz być nazywany Williamem, ale właśnie tak będę się do ciebie zwracał. Tak długo, jak ja pozostanę wampirkiem. 

Od: Will Solace

(11:57) NIE MÓW DO MNIE WILLIAM!!! 

(11:57) TO NIESPRAWIEDLIWE, JA NIE ZNAM TWOJEGO IMIENIA!!!!! 

Do: William 

(11:59) to oficjalne: w moim telefonie jesteś zapisany jako William 

 

– Możesz przestać się na mnie gapić? 

– Rumienisz się.

– Nie, nie rumienię. 

– Czerwienisz. Mogę powiedzieć o tym Piper? Proszę? 

Nico zmiażdżył go wzrokiem.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo, a przysięgam, że wezmę ten cholerny pierścionek i sam jej go dam.

– Dobra! Mamy zatem rozejm. – Jason wstał i poklepał Nico po głowie. – Kiedy ponownie się z nim spotkam? 

– Nie wychodzisz? Chyba powinieneś być teraz gdzieś indziej, czyż nie? 

Jason wyjął butelkę wody z lodówki. 

– Gdy wrócę, będę zadawać pytania. 

– Nie mogę obiecać, że tutaj będę. 

Jason zaśmiał się i machnął ręką. 

– Och, poprosiłem Leo, żeby spojrzał na pilota, więc chyba do nas wpadnie.

Nico jęknął. 

– Nie możesz po prostu wstać, żeby zmienić kanał? 

– Ale przecież i tak może spojrzeć, no nie? 

– Nie mam problemu z tym, żeby Leo naprawił naszego pilota. Mam problem z tym, żeby nie zmienił telewizora w kuchenkę. 

Jason skinął głową. 

– No, w sumie… masz rację. Po prostu go przypilnuj. Chyba, że będziesz zbyt zajęty wgapianiem się w telefon? 

– DO WIDZENIA, Jason. 

 

Od: William 

(12:03) popytam o ciebie 

(12:03) chyba, że to oszustwo? 

Do: William 

(12:04) tak. a poza tym znasz jedynie moje nazwisko 

Od: William 

(12:06) jak wielu di angelów może tak naprawdę być? 

Do: William 

(12:07) jak widać, nigdy nie byłeś we włoszech 

Od: William 

(12:08) ty byłeś??? 

Od: Jason 

(12:09) cześć 

Do: Jason 

(12:10) tak, kilka razy. mój tata stamtąd pochodzi 

Od: Jason

(12:11) NAWET NIE ZAUWAŻYŁEŚ, ŻE TO JA. TO BYŁ TEST! TO BYŁ TEST, A TY BYŁEŚ TAK ZAABSORBOWANY ROZMOWĄ, ŻE NAWET  NIE ZWRÓCIŁEŚ NA MNIE UWAGI!!

Do: Jason 

 (12:12) WYPROWADZAM SIĘ 

 

Nico spojrzał na telefon i dwa razy upewnił się do kogo pisze, zanim wysłał wiadomość.

  

Od: William 

(12:14) więc mówisz po włosku? 

Do: William 

(12:15) tak 

 

Ziewnął. Wrócił do sypialni i otworzył laptopa. Wpatrywał się w temat zadania przez kilka minut, aż w końcu włączył Worda.

  

Od: William 

(12:18) och 

(12:18) to jest… łał

(12:19) och 

(12:19) ok, nieźle 

 

Nico patrzył na ekran tak długo, że ten, zdążył się wyłączyć. 

 

Do: William

(12:21) myślę, że zachowam tę umiejętność na następną czarną godzinę

Od: William

(12:25) jutrzejsza pogoda wskazuje na zachmurzenie* 

 

Nico wybuchnął śmiechem. 

Po kilku minutach telefon znów się zaświecił. 

 

Od: William 

(12:38) przepraszam 

(12:38) nie powinienem był tego pisać 

 

Nico spojrzał na wiadomości i zaklął. 

 

Do: William 

(12:39) kurwa, przepraszam 

(12:39) próbuję napisać esej 

(12:40) nie odpisywałem, bo jestem całkowicie rozproszony 

Od: William 

(12:41) ok., w porządku. po prostu przestraszyłem się, że... nie wiem… przestraszyłem cię, czy coś 

Do: William 

(12:43) bez obrazy, ale widziałem cię już nago. żeby mnie odstraszyć potrzebujesz czegoś więcej, niż kilku sprośnych żarcików 

Od: William 

(12:45) to wyzwanie? 

 

Nico uniósł brwi, odpisując.

  

Do: William 

(12:46) chcesz mnie odstraszyć?

Od: William

(12:48) NIE, Boże. mówiłem ci, że jestem w tym beznadziejny

(12:48) chodziło mi o to coś o sprośnych żartach?

(12:49) MÓWIŁEM, ŻE JESTEM W TYM BEZNADZIEJNY 

(12:50) nie jestem dobry w flirtowaniu 

Do: William 

(12:52) koleś, pieprzyliśmy się już 

(12:53) wyluzuj 

Od: William 

(12:55) tak, Will… myślenie o gorącym Włochu, którego, pijalny, zaciągnąłeś do łóżka, na pewno cię uspokoi 

(12:56) niedługo zaczynam pracę. gdy skończę, na pewno ustalę twoje imię 

 

Nico przez chwilę wpatrywał się w telefon, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę powinien napisać, to o czym pomyślał. Mógł wyobrazić sobie rumieniec, czytającego to Willa, więc wraz z krótkim „pierdolić”, wysłał wiadomość. 

 

Do: William 

(12:59) szeptałeś je w poprzedni weekend. i krzyczałeś. jestem pewien, że sobie przypomnisz 

Od: William

(1:03) ZAMIERZAM TO ZIGNOROWAĆ 

 

Nico zdążył napisać zaledwie półtora strony eseju, gdy przeszkodziło mu pukanie do drzwi. 

– Myślałem, że Jason dał ci klucz – powiedział, otwierając. 

Leo zasalutował i wszedł do środku. 

– Dał mi. Gdzieś go chyba mam. 

Nico wywrócił oczami. Leo podniósł pilota, oglądając go z każdej strony. 

– Dobra, słuchaj. Wszystko czego potrzebujemy, to działający pilot. Nie musisz przeprogramowywać go na piekarnik. Nie chcemy też, żeby mówił. Powinien jedynie zmieniać kanały. 

Leo wyszczerzył się. 

– Proszę cię, di Angelo. Czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci coś, czego nie potrzebowałeś? 

Nico nie odpowiedział, tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem. 

– Pracuję nad esejem. Proszę, Leo, po prostu… napraw to? 

Leo mrugnął do niego. Nico, ciągle nieprzekonany, wrócił do sypialni. 

Kilka minut później jego telefon, znów zawibrował. Nico prychnął gniewnie – zdawało się, że nigdy nie dokończy tego eseju. 

 

Od: Percy 

(1:49) napisałeś do niego? 

Do: Percy 

(1:50) dlaczego wszyscy, tak bardzo, interesują się moim życiem miłosnym? 

Od: Percy 

(1:52) a więc to miłość? 

Do: Percy 

(1:53) Jezusie Chrystusie, życiem seksualnym, nieważne 

Od: Percy 

(1:54) napisałeś do niego, czy nie? 

Do: Percy

(1:56) tak, napisałem. zostaw mnie w spokoju 

Od: Percy 

(1:59) hahahahahahaha, jesteś zakochany

  

Nico zignorował ironię, płynącą z tej sytuacji i wrócił do eseju. 

 

Od: Percy 

(2:01) powiedz Jasonowi, że to ja będę twoim świadkiem 

(2:02) albo nie 

(2:02) sam mu powiłem ;) 

Do: Percy 

(2:03) PRZYSIĘGAM NA BOGA, ŻE ZARAZ CI COŚ ZROBIĘ

Od: Percy 

(2:04) <3 

 

Nico zastanawiał się, co powinien odpisać, aż w końcu przyznał się do porażki i postanowił to zignorować. Rzucił telefon na łóżko, żeby uniknąć rozproszenia i wścibskich przyjaciół. Pisał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż usłyszał, że Leo go woła. 

– Dobra, wiem, że miałem nie robić niczego… 

– Leo… 

– Spokojnie, spokojnie! To nic wielkiego. Patrz – Leo wskazał na telewizor i przełączył kanał. Nico zmusił się, żeby patrzeć, cokolwiek, do cholery, nie wymyśliłby jego przyjaciel.

– Dobra, a teraz patrz na to. – Wskazał pilotem w kierunku przełącznika światła (który, jak Nico zauważył, wyglądał na nowszy i bardziej zaawansowany, niż zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej). Leo nacisnął przycisk i z entuzjazmem patrzył na Nica, gdy światło się przyciemniło. 

– Przyznaj – powiedział Leo – to jest zajebiste. 

Nico westchnął. 

– Myślę, że mogłoby się przydać.

Leo krzyknął, nieusatysfakcjonowany.

– To, w języku Nico, znaczy „dziękuję ci, Leo, jesteś moim bohaterem”. 

– Jako ktoś biegle posługujący się językiem Nico, muszę zaprzeczyć. 

Leo puścił mu oczko. 

 

Nico napisał już prawie połowę swojego eseju, więc postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę. Gdy po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin sprawdził telefon, czekały na niego wiadomości od Jasona. 

 

Od: Jason 

(2:30) stary, nie ma mowy, żeby Percy był twoim świadkiem 

(2:31) nie chcę używać tego jak karty przetargowej, ale to ja broniłem cię w liceum 

(2:32) jestem pewien, że to ja jestem najlepszym kandydatem na świadka

(2:38) stary, żartowałem 

(2:40) Nico? 

 

Odpowiadając, zastanawiał się, dlaczego wszyscy w jego otoczeniu byli tak cholernie trudni w obyciu. 

 

Do: Jason

(4:13) pisałem esej 

(4:14) przepraszam 

(4:14) a tak poza tym, to możemy teraz wyłączać światło pilotem do telewizora 

Od: Jason 

(4:22) NIEŹLE 

(4:23) wracając, kupię jakąś chińszczyznę 

 

Jason wrócił do domu pół godziny później, z dwoma ogromnymi torebkami z chińskim jedzeniem. Nico zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

 – Jak, do cholery, mamy to wszystko zjeść?

– Nie wy – Annabeth weszła za Jasonem. Percy również.

– Cześć – przywitał się, zaskoczony. 

– Stwierdziliśmy, że masz rację – powiedział Percy, pomagając Jasonowi rozpakowywać jedzenie. – Moja mama przypilnuje Ally przez kilka godzin. Annabeth jest zrozpaczona. W ciągu ostatniej godziny dzwoniła do niej cztery razy. 

– Więc – Jason rzucił po kilku minutach, starając się brzmieć niewinnie – zdecydowałeś, już kto będzie twoim świadkiem? 

Nico mocno skupił się na jedzeniu przed nim. 

– Nie żenię się. 

– Chciałeś powiedzieć „jeszcze się nie żenię”. 

Nico uderzył go w tył głowy. Percy wyszczerzył się radośnie. 

– Chyba wygrałem. 

Nico uderzył głową w stół. Siedząca obok niego Annabeth zaśmiała się. Spojrzał na nią. 

– Ty powinnaś zostać moim świadkiem – powiedział. 

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. 

– Trzymam cię za słowo. 

 

Od: William 

(6:13) w porządku, chyba już pamiętam 

(6:14) brzmiało trochę jak imię dla dziewczyny

 

Zanim Nico zorientował się co się stało, Jason wyrwał mu telefon z dłoni. 

– Powinienem zapytać go, kogo wolałby za świadka. 

– Powinieneś płonąć w piekle przez wieczność. 

– To nie jest rzecz, którą powinieneś mówić swojemu świadkowi. 

– Oddaj telefon, Grace, albo wrzucę twój pierścionek do jeziora. Dobrze wiesz, że jestem w stanie to zrobić. 

Annabeth uniosła brwi. 

– Dalej jej się nie oświadczyłeś? 

\- Nie było właściwego momentu! – powiedział Jason. Nico przedrzeźniał go za plecami. Percy zaśmiał się. – To nie jest teraz ważne. Mówiliśmy o Nicu. 

– Nie, nie mówiliśmy. 

Percy naładował sobie usta ryżem i położył podbródek na rękach. 

– Więc… jak on wygląda? 

Nico go zignorował. Jason nie. 

– Jest słodki. Blondyn. Ładne oczy. 

Nico zgromił go spojrzeniem. 

– Skąd wiesz? – zapytała uśmiechnięta Annabeth. 

– Miałem przyjemność zobaczyć go wychodzącego z sypialni Nica o szóstej rano. 

Percy zagwizdał, a Nico natychmiast się zaczerwienił. 

– Nienawidzę was wszystkich. 

Jason przesunął telefon w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się, gdy Nico natychmiast po niego sięgnął. 

 

Do: William

(6:20) to nie jest imię dla dziewczyny 

(6:20) myślałem, że jesteś w pracy 

Od: William

(6:22) właśnie dlatego powiedziałem BRZMIAŁO JAK 

(6:22) i dla twojej wiadomości, Panie Wścibski, pracuję 

 

– O czym piszecie? 

Nico podniósł wzrok na Percy’ego. 

– Proszę go, żeby zbierał pieniądze na kaucję, gdy zostanę oskarżony o morderstwo najlepszych przyjaciół. 

 

Od: William 

(6:23) będę nazywał cię wampirem, dopóki mi nie powiesz 

 

–  Za bardzo byś za nami tęsknił – powiedział Jason z uśmiechem.

– Pozwolę sobie być odmiennego zdania.

 

Do: William

(6:25) żadnych wskazówek, William. i przestań esemesować w pracy

 

– Kiedy go spotkamy?

– Nigdy. 

Percy rzucił w niego plastikowym widelcem. 

 

Od: William

(6:27) jeżeli mogę zapytać 

(6:27) spotkamy się jeszcze? 

 

Nico wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu. 

– Co napisał? 

– Nic. 

 

Do: William

(6:30) nie musisz znać mojego imienia, żebyśmy mogli spotkać się ponownie. 

 

– Rumienisz się. 

– Spierdalaj. 

W jego głosie był prawdziwy gniew. Percy wymienił spojrzenie z Jasonem. 

– Przepraszam. Po prostu… przepraszam.   

Nico natychmiast poczuł się winny. Westchnął i włożył telefon do kieszeni.

– Nieważne. Po prostu sobie odpuśćcie. 

I na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. 

* * *

 * wspaniała i niestety nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów. Nico pisze, że zachowa tę umiejętność na „rainy day”, co jest zarówno „deszczowym dniem” jak i „czarną godziną”. Używa tego wyrażenia w znaczeniu czarnej godziny, ale Willowi włącza się tryb śmieszka i odpowiada, że jutro będzie padać.


	6. Bitwa na poduszki

Następnego dnia, Jason zapukał do jego drzwi.

– Możemy porozmawiać?

Nico spojrzał na niego znad książki, którą czytał. Jason stał w progu, rozglądając się nerwowo.

– Jasne.

Jason obrócił krzesło przy biurku Nico, by usiąść do niego przodem.

– Obiecaj, że nie będziesz na mnie zły i się od nas nie zdystansujesz – Słowa „po raz kolejny”, na końcu zdania, były niewypowiedziane, ale ciągle obecne.

– W porządku.

Jason wziął głęboki oddech.

– Boję się, że sposób, w który myślisz o Percym, jest… przeszkadza ci.

Nico odchrząknął.

– W czym?

– Słuchaj, nie wiem czy ten koleś będzie dla ciebie dobry, ale wydaje się być tobą zainteresowany. Problem jest taki, że jesteś tak jakby… zablokowany. I myślę, że to dlatego nie potrafisz się z nikim związać na stałe. Boję się, że to dlatego, bo wciąż… czujesz coś do Percy’ego.

Nico jedynie się w niego wpatrywał.

– Wszystko, co chcę powiedzieć to… to, że chcę abyś był szczęśliwy. Ale jeżeli ciągle będziesz się tego trzymał…

– Jason…

– Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz na mnie zły.

Nico westchnął.

– Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Nico. Myślę, że czasami o tym zapominasz.

Chciał powiedzieć Jasonowi, żeby się odpierdolił. Albo przyznać mu rację i znowu schować się w sobie, nikomu nie ufając. Chciał znowu być taki, jak kiedyś.

 _Bianca polubiłaby Jasona_ , pomyślał.

– Wiem o tym.

Jason uśmiechnął się do niego. Jak zawsze, od wielu lat. Zawsze wracał do Nico - samotnego, przestraszonego nastolatka - wyciągając do niego pomocną dłoń.

– Chodźmy gdzieś. Ty i ja.

Jego instynkt mówił „nie”, ale zmusił się by go w sobie zdusić.

– Dobra, jasne. Gdzie?

Jason wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. U Apolla jest nieźle. Świetne, greckie jedzenie.

Nico zamarł. Will pracował u Apolla.

– Rozmawiałeś z Hazel?

Jason wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

– Nie? A co?

Cholera.

– Po prostu… bez powodu.

Jason patrzył na niego z coraz szerszym uśmiechem.

– Dlaczego?

Cholera.

– Po prostu… po prostu nie lubię greckiej kuchni.

– To cholerne kłamstwo, di Angelo i dobrze o tym wiesz. Dlaczego nie… - przerwał, uśmiechając się szeroko – On tam pracuje, prawda?

– No cóż…

– Pracuje. On tam pracuje.

– Nie pracuje tam – Nico ugryzł się w wnętrze policzka, walcząc ze śmiechem. Cholerny, zdradziecki śmiech. Zawsze zawodził go w pobliżu Jasona Grace’a.

– Dobra, ale ja już zdecydowałem. Idziemy tam.

– On nie… nie pracuje dzisiaj.

– Jesteś naprawdę beznadziejny w okłamywaniu mnie.

Nico zaczął zastanawiać się nad możliwością istnienia czegoś takiego jak „los”, ale stwierdził, że nawet jeżeli istnieje, to z pewnością go nienawidzi.

– Nie jestem głodny. Ciągle jestem pełny po wczorajszej chińszczyźnie.

Jason, raczej niesprawiedliwie wykorzystując swoją siłę, podniósł Nico z łóżka.

– Chodź, Nico. Ubierz swoją najładniejszą koszulkę i ruszamy.

– Robisz to tylko po to, żeby mnie zdenerwować.

– Częściowo, ale nie żartowałem z jedzeniem. Jest fantastyczne.

W końcu, Nico poddał się i założył buty. Jason zamknął drzwi i wyszli. Apollo leżało wystarczająco blisko, żeby można było pójść tam na nogach – dlatego właśnie odwiedzali je tak często. To naprawdę zaskakujące, że wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi na Willa, ale na tym właśnie polegało życie – poznajesz kogoś, a później okazuje się, że mijaliście się wcześniej jakieś sto razy. Nico włożył ręce do kieszeni i szedł, wpatrując się w chodnik.

– Przestań udawać, że jesteś nieszczęśliwy, Nico.

– Kto mówi, że udaję?

– Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze.

Nico potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

– I wiesz co… nie przejmuj się.

Nico spojrzał na niego.

– Co?

Jason westchnął.

– Wiesz, że możesz być szczęśliwy, prawda? Nie musisz ciągle zmuszać się do smutku.

– Ja nie…

– To taki twój mały zwyczaj… przywiązywać się do rzeczy. Ale minęło już sporo czasu więc… czasami trzeba ruszyć dalej.

Nico zatrzymał się, oburzony.

– Jeżeli oczekujesz, że…

Jason uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując go od mówienia.

– Wiem co zamierzasz powiedzieć, Nico, ale nie miałem tego na myśli. Po prostu są zdrowsze sposoby na rozpaczanie. Nie mówię, żebyś o niej zapomniał, ale… to jest podobne do tej całej sprawy z Percym. Wiesz, że nic z tego nie będzie, ale trzymasz się tego i… uprawiasz seks z tymi wszystkimi nieznajomymi, ale nie spotykasz się z żadnym z nich, ponieważ trzymasz się tego, że może jednak, kiedyś, mogłoby wam się udać. A twoja siostra… czasami mam wrażanie, że bycie szczęśliwym sprawia, że czujesz się winny. To tak jakbyś czuł, że nie powinieneś się cieszyć – z powodu Bianci. Wiem, że była najważniejszą osobą w twoim życiu, ale bycie szczęśliwym wcale nie znaczy, że kochasz ją mniej.

Nico wpatrywał się w ziemię.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział.

Jason objął go ramieniem i ścisnął.

– Masz obok siebie ludzi, którzy cię kochają, wiesz? Wiem, że to tylko pusty frazes, ale ona chciałaby, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Z tego, co o niej mówiłeś, przypuszczam, że troszczyła się o ciebie bardziej niż o kogokolwiek innego.

Rozmawianie o Biance sprawiało, że chciało mu się płakać, więc wziął drżący oddech i strał się uśmiechnąć.

– Wiem.

– Wszystko w porządku, między nami?

– Taaa…

– Czy to znaczy, że mnie przytulisz?

– Co jest nie tak z tobą i tym całym przytulaniem?

– Mieliśmy nasz moment! Nie mieliśmy go od dłuższego czasu! To zasługuje na uścisk!

Nico westchnął ciężej, niż sytuacja wymagała.

– W porządku.

Jason przyciągnął go do siebie (i połamał mu wszystkie kości), a później ruszył w stronę wejścia do restauracji. Nico wywrócił oczami, podążając za nim.

Gdy kelnerka zapytała, czy wolą usiąść przy stoliku, czy w boksie, Jason, ku rozczarowaniu Nico, wyprzedził go w odpowiedzi.

– Czy moglibyśmy usiąść w sekcji Willa Solace’a?

– Jason.

Kobieta skinęła głową z uśmiechem. Nie po raz pierwszy, Nico zapragnął, aby ziemia rozstąpiła się i połknęła go w całości.

– Nienawidzę cię. Wychodzę…

– Powiedział, wchodząc głębiej do restauracji.

– Jason!

– Mówiłeś, że przestaniesz wszystko utrudniać.

– Jestem w stu procentach pewien, że tego nie powiedziałem.

– Nico – powiedział do niego poważnie, siadając przy stole – Masz prawo być szczęśliwy. Pamiętasz?

– Nie jestem teraz szczęśliwy. Jestem całkowitą odwrotnością szczęścia…

– Naprawdę nie próbujesz obalić teorii stalkingu, prawda?

Nico kopnął Jasona pod stołem. Jason również kopnął go, zanim odpowiedział.

– Część. Nie wiem, czy mnie pamiętasz, ale jestem…

– Martwy.

– Współlokatorem – powiedział Will, w tym samym momencie.

Nico ukrył głową w dłoniach i jęknął.

– Dlaczego wszyscy moi przyjaciele, mnie nienawidzą? – mruknął.

Jason parsknął śmiechem.

– Tak bardzo dramatyzujesz – powiedział.

Nico zmroził go spojrzeniem.

– Umm, czy mógłbym przyjąć zamówienie na napoje?

Zamówili, a Will odszedł. Jason sięgnął po menu, od czasu do czasu uśmiechając się zza niego do Nico.

– Nie jesteś aż taki zły, jak udajesz, że jesteś.

– Och, naprawdę?

Jason skinął głową.

– Jeżeli byłbyś naprawdę zły, to byś wyszedł. Tak naprawdę to jesteś szczęśliwy, że cię tutaj ściągnąłem, bo masz usprawiedliwienie, żeby się z nim zobaczyć.

Boże, jak on nienawidził Jasona Grace. Jedyną osobą, która rozumiała go lepiej, była Hazel.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Wspominałeś już.

– Zamierzam cię zabić…

Will wrócił z ich napojami.

– Gotowi do złożenia zamówienia? – zapytał.

Jason zamówił pierwszy, a później wskazał na Nico, wymachując ramieniem tak, jakby ujawniał, co ukrywa się za kurtyną.

– A ten miły gentelman zamawia…

– Twoją głowę na talerzu – mruknął.

– Nie serwujemy tego tutaj – powiedział Will.

Jason zaśmiał się. Nico złożył zamówienie, patrząc na próbującego ukryć rozbawianie, Willa.

Kiedy znowu odszedł od ich stolika, Jason powiedział poważnie:

– Przynajmniej z nim spróbuj. Najgorsze scenariusze, nie zawsze się sprawdzają.

To nie był najgorszy scenariusz. Nico wiedział, ponieważ od dziesięciu lat żył najgorszym scenariuszem. Najgorszym scenariuszem było zakochanie się i trwające lata marzenia o odwzajemnieniu tej miłości, nawet wtedy gdy stoi na weselu swojego ukochanego i rozmawia o tym, jak świetną parę tworzy ze swoją żoną (Nico próbował nienawidzić Annabeth i na początku mu się to udawało, ale wiedział, że nie może robić tego do końca życia. Wtedy jego uczucia oczywiście się pogorszyły, a modlitwy, w których błagał by Percy zostawił ją dla niego, napełniały go poczuciem winy. Gdy urodziła się Alison, skończył ze swoimi marzeniami – nie zamierzał zniszczyć niczyjej rodziny, a w szczególności nie takiej cudownej dziewczynki jak ona.)

– Hej – podniósł wzrok. Jason wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem – On cię lubi. Tak przypuszczam. To znaczy… myślę, że tak… skoro wy…. A on…

– Ile ty masz lat? Dwanaście?

– Wybacz, że nie wrzeszczę na pół restauracji, że pieprzyłeś się z kelnerem.

Nico uderzył głową w stolik. Bolało tak, jak przypuszczał, że będzie.

– I nawet nie waż się mówić mi, że go nie lubisz, bo widzę, że za każdym razem gdy jest obok, przygryzasz wnętrze policzka, byleby tylko się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Czy kiedykolwiek mówiłem ci, że cię nienawidzę?

– Raz, lub dwa – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Nico kopnął go ponownie.

* * *

Od: William

(7:22) NICO

(7:22) NICO

(7:22) NICO DI ANGELO

Do: William

(7:24) gratulację, chyba wstrzymam się z nazywaniem cię Williamem

Od: Will

(7:25) miałem rację, co do tego, że brzmi prawie jak imię dla dziewczyny

(7:26) to połowa od Nicole

Do: Will

(7:27) serio? nie wiedziałem?

Od: Will

(7:28) o co chodzi?

 

Nico zastanawiał się nad wysłaniem zwykłego „nie ważne”. Wcale nie chciał napisać tego, co napisał. Jedyną osobą, która o tym wiedziała, był Jason, ponieważ był tego świadkiem. Nie powiedział nikomu. Nawet Hazel.

Ale pomyślał o tym, co powiedział Jason. I o tym, co czuł gdy Percy pocałował Annabeth, na ich ślubie. A także o tym, co powiedziałaby jego siostra.

Odpisał więc.

 

Do: Will

(7:30) gdy ujawniłem się w szkole, dzieciaki zaczęły mówić do mnie „Nicole di Angelo”. wiesz… z powodu gejostwa i kobiecości. niezła komedia, naprawdę

Od: Will

(7:32) cholera, przepraszam. przestali?

Do: Will

(7:33) Jason – mój współlokator – zagroził, że ich pobije, jeżeli nie przestaną. i rzeczywiście uderzył jednego z nich. złamał mu nos. więc przestali. przynajmniej, gdy on był obok

 

Pamiętał tamten dzień. Jason Grace, ten wspaniały chłopak, który ciągle rozmawiał z nim, dzień po dniu, aż Nico zrozumiał, że był poważny, co do zostania jego przyjacielem. Że nie był jego dręczycielem, tak jak inni. Jason Grace – stanął u jego boku, zastraszając tych, którzy nigdy nie dawali mu spokoju. Większość z nich bała się go i od razu go posłuchała, ale jeden, ich lider, powiedział, patrząc Nico prosto w oczy: „Naprawdę masz zamiar położyć swoje życie na tej samej linii, co życie tego pedała, Grace?”. Wtedy właśnie, Jason uderzył go w twarz. Nico ciągle pamiętał trzask złamanego nosa. Po tym dniu wszyscy wiedzieli, że Nico di Angelo był „pod ochroną” i za miast w twarz, obmawiali go za plecami.

 

Od: Will

(7:34) wow. przypomnij mi, żebym mu podziękował

(7:35) w porządku. pora żebym coś wyznał

(7:36) nie pamiętałem twojego imienia. twój współlokator – jak przypuszczam, ponieważ nie spodziewam się, że ty to zrobiłeś – napisał „buziaczki, Nico”, na paragonie.

Do: Will

(7:37) jaki współlokator? ja nie mam współlokatora – tylko zwłoki upchnięte w garderobie

Od: Will

(7:38) no cóż, w twoim wypadku, powiedzenie „mieć trupa w szafie”, nabiera dosłownego znaczenia

 

Nico wyszedł z pokoju.

– Napisałeś to na paragonie?

Jason zaśmiał się.

– Nie złość się! Chciałem po prostu wykonać jakiś ruch! – Rzucił się do ucieczki, gdy Nico rzucił mu poduszkę w twarz – Jeszcze będziesz mi za to dziękować!

– Nie będę mógł ci dziękować, jeżeli będziesz martwy – powiedział Nico wesoło, sięgając po kolejną poduszkę.

– Jesteśmy za starzy na bitwy na poduszki, di Angelo – powiedział Jason, robiąc unik.

– To nie jest bitwa na poduszki. Ja po prostu rzucam miękkie przedmioty w twoją twarz, ponieważ chcę rozbić twoje okulary i oślepić cię do końca życia.

– Najpierw musiałbyś trafić – powiedział Jason z uśmiechem.

Chwycił poduszkę z podłogi i rzucił nią w Nico, który szybko odskoczył w bok. Poduszka uderzyła w telewizor, który przez chwilę chwiał się na starych podręcznikach, po czym przewrócił się.

– Jezusie Chrystusie, panie rozgrywający, może uważaj, gdzie rzucasz?

– To była twoja wina.

– Ty rzuciłeś!

– Ty zacząłeś!

Patrzyli na siebie oskarżającym wzrokiem, dopóki Jason nie zaczął się śmiać. Nico dołączył do niego po chwili. Usiadł na kanapie i wpatrywał się w telewizor.

– To chyba znak, że powinniśmy zainwestować w prawdziwą podstawkę do telewizora.

– Ta podstawka kosztuje jakieś pięćset dolarów – powiedział Jason, co było niestety prawdą – Zadzwonię do Leo – westchnął.

– Powiedz mu, że to twoja wina.

– Nie zrobię tego!

Nico uśmiechnął się, gdy Jason wszedł do swojego pokoju. Był pewien, że w pewnym momencie, usłyszał: „To był Nico!”.

Popatrzył na swój telefon.

 _On cię lubi,_ powiedział Jason, _spróbuj._

Do: Will

(7:50) mój telewizor właśnie się zepsuł. chcesz się spotkać?

Od: Will

(7:52) jasne


	7. Eksperymenty w colleage'u

– Nie jestem tutaj jako zastępstwo za telewizor, prawda? – zapytał, gdy usiedli przy stole w Starbucksie.

– Jasne, że nie. Dzisiejszego wieczoru i tak nie puszczają niczego dobrego.

Will uśmiechnął się.

– Co się z nim stało?

– Jason i ja walczyliśmy na poduszki.

Will popatrzył na niego, znużony.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie ma większego sensu?

Nico wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Więc… Nico. Nico. Nicooo…

– Zrozumiałem. Znasz moje imię. Ostatnim razem nie miałeś z niego zbyt wielkiego pożytku.

– Byłem pijany, dobra? Zazwyczaj jestem bardzo dobry w zapamiętywaniu imion. Po prostu… nigdy wcześniej nie byłem aż tak pijany.

– Ja zapamiętałem twoje imię.

– Miałem plakietkę z imieniem na uniformie.

Nico zamierzał odpowiedzieć, gdy jego telefon zadzwonił. Spojrzał na ekran i wywrócił oczami.

– To Jason. – Odebrał. – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Leo przyjechał.

– Dobra? Mnie tam nie ma.

– Wiem. Leo czeka na zewnątrz, bo nie ma klucza.

– Och… cholera.

– Taaa… jesteś bliżej.

– A ty to niby gdzie?

– Wyszedłem z Piper. Przyjechała po mnie… masz bliżej. To tylko krótki spacer.

– Zaszyję klucz w jego pierdolonej klatce piersiowej.

– To nie ułatwi mu otwierania drzwi.

– Zamknij się, Grace.

– Jesteś moim bohaterem, Nico.

\- Pocałuj mnie w dupę.

Will uniósł brwi, gdy Nico się rozłączył.

– Kto powinien pocałować cię w dupę?

Nico westchnął.

– Nasz przyjaciel, który miał naprawić telewizor, zgubił klucz i utknął przed drzwiami do mieszkania i… uch, muszę iść. Przepraszam.

Will starał się ukryć rozczarowanie.

– Spoko. Nie ma problemu.

Nico wstał i zatrzymał się nagle.

– Uch… chcesz iść ze mną? Czuję się źle, wychodząc tak wcześnie.

Will uśmiechnął się.

– Jasne. Mam samochód, będzie szybciej.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli na parking, Nico zatrzymał się.

– Nazywasz to samochodem?

– To jest samochód!

– Ledwie.

Will otworzył drzwiczki.

– Daj spokój! To cię nie zabije.

– Jesteś pewien?

Nico stał i przyglądał się samochodowi. Wyglądał, jakby mógł się rozpaść w każdej chwili.

– Wiesz… spacery są dobre dla zdrowia – powiedział.

Will zatrąbił na niego klaksonem.

– Proszę, powiedz chociaż, że masz w tym czymś pasy bezpieczeństwa.

– Dramatyzujesz.

– To nie jest odpowiedź.

– Wejdź i się przekonaj, di Angelo.

Z cichą modlitwą do, tak naprawdę, kogokolwiek, Nico wsiadł do samochodu. Przejechali kilka metrów i wszystko zdawało się działać, chociaż i tak nie mógłby przyznać, że jest usatysfakcjonowany jazdą.

– W porządku. Mów, gdzie mam jechać.

– Jestem urażony, że nie pamiętasz. Czy zrobiłem na tobie aż tak małe wrażenie?

– Byłem pijany.

Szczerząc się jak głupi, Nico wskazał mu kierunek. Nie byli daleko od jego mieszkania, za co chłopak był wdzięczny – nie chciał spędzić ani minuty dłużej w tym Śmierciochodzie. Wkrótce wjechali na parking dla gości.

– Nigdy nie wrócę do tego samochodu.

– Och, przestań.

– Naprawdę.

Will śmiał się, gdy wchodzili po schodach. Przed drzwiami do mieszkania, Nico zauważył Leo, majstrującego przy dzwonku.

– Leo!

– Cześć – powiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Nudziłem się. Sprawdzam, czy dam radę zmienić melodię dzwonka na marsz imperialny.

– Możesz to zrobić? – Will był pod wrażeniem.

– Nie może.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Leo w tym samym momencie.

Leo spojrzał na Nica i uniósł brwi.

– Jestem Leo Valdez – powiedział, wkładając śrubokręt do ust, by móc uścisnąć dłoń Willa.

– Will Solace.

Nico otworzył drzwi i cała trójka weszła do środka.

– TEN Will Solace? – zapytał Leo cicho.

– Czy w Nowym Jorku dopuszczalne są kary śmierci? Czy gdyby w mojej szafie znaleziono ciała trzech mężczyzn, zostałbym skazany na śmierć, czy musiałbym zmierzyć się z życiem w więzieniu?

– Ha ha ha…

Potem zobaczył telewizor.

– Serio, Nico? Odwaliłem całą tę pracę, żeby załatwić wam darmowe HBO, a wy tak mi się odwdzięczacie?

– To była wina Jasona.

– Macie darmowe HBO?

Leo przytaknął.

– Tobie też mogę załatwić, jeżeli chcesz. Każdy przyjaciel Nica jest moim przyjacielem.

– Nie mam przyjaciół – mruknął Nico.

Leo wystawił mu język, podczas gdy Will patrzył na niego z zachwytem w oczach.

– Naprawdę? – Leo skinął jeszcze raz. – Byłoby świetnie. Czy mógłbyś zmienić melodię mojego dzwonka na marsz imperialny?

Leo kucnął przy telewizorze i uśmiechnął się.

– Lubię go. Powinieneś go zatrzymać.

– Wiesz… zamierzałem wyrzucić go do kosza na śmieci, ale skoro nalegasz…

Leo wyszczerzył się do Willa.

– Jest przeuroczy, no nie?

– Lubię go – powiedział Will.

Nico zaczerwienił się i otworzył lodówkę, ukrywając w niej twarz. Wyjął puszkę sody i spoglądał na Willa, słuchającego tej całej gadaniny Leo: „teraz zrobię to, a tamto zrobię tak i teraz to”. Will wyglądał na naprawdę zachwyconego, a uśmiech Leo, jak zawsze gdy mówił o rzeczach wymagających naprawy, zdawał się rozświetlać cały salon. Nico usiadł na kanapie, wyjmując telefon.

 

Do: Jason

(9:02) Leo jest u nas

(9:03) próbował połączyć nasz dzwonek z marszem imperialnym

Od: Jason

(9:05) pozwoliłeś mu?!!

Do: Jason

(9:06) jest wiele rzeczy, których potrzebujemy, ale dzwonek z marszem imperialnym nie jest jedną z nich

Od: Jason

(9:07) jesteś straszną psuj-zabawą

(9:07) psuj-zabawa-Nico

Do: Jason

(9:08) niezła nazwa dla zespołu

 

Will usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

– To jest wspaniałe. On jest niesamowity.

– Jest w porządku.

– Będziesz płacił za HBO, di Angelo, nie myśl, że będę dla ciebie łaskawy.

– Jason by cię zabił.

– Poradziłbym sobie z Jasonem.

Nico parsknął.

– Z tymi krótkimi, chudymi ramionami? Wątpię.

– Poradziłbym sobie z tobą.

Will przerzucał wzrok z jednego na drugiego.

– Myślę, że ma rację.

– Po czyjej jesteś stronie, Solace?

– Po stronie, która oferuje mi darmowe HBO.

Nico potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się.

Kiedy Leo skończył, wstał, strzelił szyją i zapisał swój numer telefonu na kartce z notatnika.

– Proszę – powiedział, podając ją Willowi. – Mówiłem poważnie o tym HBO.

Will spojrzał na niego z uwielbieniem.

– Dozo, Drugie Trzecie Koło!

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

Leo wysłał mu buziaka.

– Drugie Trzecie Koło? – zapytał Will, gdy zostali sami.

Nico spojrzał na sufit.

– Leo zna Jasona od czasów podstawówki. Gdy Jason zaczął umawiać się ze swoją obecną dziewczyną, Leo nazwał się Pierwszym Trzecim Kołem, ponieważ zna go dłużej. Jak widać, ja jestem Drugim Trzecim Kołem.

Will spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

– Jesteś dziwniejszy, niż myślałem.

– Nie jestem.

– Nie no, poważnie. Masz urocze pseudonimy, kupujesz pieluchy dla swoich przyjaciół, walczysz na poduszki w swoim mieszkaniu…

– Pierdol się. – Nico wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Nie, no… uważam, że to słodkie. Ja nie walczę na poduszki z współlokatorami.

– Zaczęliśmy walczyć tylko dlatego, bo Jason jest kretynem.

Will wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

– Lubię go. Czy ciągle uderza ludzi w nosy? Mogę go wynająć?

Nico uśmiechnął się głupawo.

– Chyba nie. Przykro mi.

– O, cholera. – Will wstał, zauważając zdjęcie, które, pomimo sprzeciwów Nico, powiesił Jason. Przedstawiało ono całą ich trójkę: Piper, Nica i Jasona w dzień ukończenia liceum. Nico, który nie doczekał się wtedy zrywu wzrostu, stał wciśnięty pomiędzy swoich przyjaciół, z ręką Jasona na ramieniu i Piper, obejmującą go w talii. Leo zrobił to zdjęcie. Następne przedstawiało jego, Nica i Jasona. Tym razem to dziewczyna stanęła za kamerą. Jason nalegał, żeby Nico znalazł się na każdym zrobionym zdjęciu.

– Więc poznaliście się w liceum?

– Taaa… przez cztery lata był moim osobistym ochroniarzem. Nikt nie chciał zadzierać z młodym gejem, gdy najlepszy przyjaciel młodego geja był taki wielki. Liceum było wspaniałym okresem. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z dobrze mu znanym sarkazmem.

Will zagwizdał.

– Przepraszam. Nie mam historii typu: „moje życie również było gówniane, więc cię rozumiem”. To, że jestem bi, zrozumiałem dopiero w college’u.

Nico uśmiechnął się.

– Jak to się stało?

– Obudziłem się z seksownym Włochem w łóżku.

Nico usiadł, wpatrując się w Willa, a wszelki ślad uśmiechu na jego ustach znikł.

– Powiedz, że żartujesz.

Will unikał jego wzroku, kiwając się na palcach u stóp.

– No, cóż… mam na myśli to, że… wiedziałem, że podobają mi się faceci…

– Will.

– O co tyle szumu?

– Nie jestem twoim pierdolonym eksperymentem, Solace.

– Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś!

– No to jak to się stało? Byłeś tak pijany, że pomyślałeś: „Hej, wiesz co? Może powinienem spróbować dzisiejszej nocy? To świetny pomysł! Wyrucham jakiegoś obcego kolesia!”.

– To nie tak! Słuchaj, wiedziałem, że podobają mi się faceci, po prostu nigdy nie próbowałem… A upiłem się jedynie dlatego, bo właśnie zostawiła mnie dziewczyna i…

To nie poprawiło jego sytuacji.

– Więc nie dość, że jestem twoim cholernym eksperymentem, to jeszcze odskocznią?!

– Nie! Nico! Naprawdę cię lubię, dobra?

– A skąd ty to niby wiesz?

\- Wiem, co czuję, Nico.

Nico wstał, czerwony ze złości.

– Robiono ze mnie kretyna wystarczająco wiele razy, żebym nie nabrał się po raz kolejny, Solace.

– Nie robię z ciebie kretyna. Słuchaj, gdyby ta noc była eksperymentem, nie dawałbym ci mojego numeru. A co do mojej dziewczyny… nie dogadywaliśmy się już od dłuższego czasu. Tak naprawdę to nic do niej nie czułem i wiedziałem, że to nadchodzi, ale… nikt nie lubi być wystawiany! Ty jesteś… – Zaczerwienił się, jakby nie chciał czegoś powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że musi – Jesteś pierwszą osobą, do której cokolwiek poczułem. To tak jakby… nie wiem… chcę z tobą rozmawiać i spędzać z tobą czas… poznać cię lepiej…

– Jesteś po prostu sfrustrowany i potrzebujesz seksu, rozumiem – powiedział zimno.

– Nico, proszę… daj mi wytłu…

Zadzwonił telefon.

Hazel. Idealnie. Bo właśnie jej potrzebował teraz najbardziej.

– Cześć. – Starał się brzmieć naturalnie, ale jak zawsze nie docenił jej spostrzegawczości.

– Co się dzieje?

– Nic się nie dzieje.

– Nico.

Westchnął.

– Słuchaj… to nic takiego. Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać.

– Przyjść do ciebie?

– Nie, Hazel, naprawdę. Ja zaraz przyjdę, dobra? Ale po prostu… odpuść na razie. Proszę. Dlaczego dzwonisz?

– Tata chce, żebyśmy przyjechali na weekend.

– Jestem zajęty.

– Zarezerwował nam lot. Zrób to dla mnie… Proszę?

Hazel naprawdę przesadzała, używając tego sposobu po raz drugi w tak krótkim czasie.

– Niech ci będzie. Wyślij mi szczegóły. Muszę lecieć.

– Nico…

Rozłączył się i spojrzał na Willa, który siedział na kanapie z głową schowaną w dłoniach.

– Powinieneś już iść.

– Nico…

– Mam dużo roboty.

Will westchnął i wstał. Rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszedł. Nico zamknął za nim drzwi i ruszył prosto do łóżka.


	8. Rodzina

Od: Will

(7:18) Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie miało to tak zabrzmieć

(7:19) Nie wykorzystałem cię do żadnego gejowskiego eksperymentu

 

 _To_ , pomyślał Nico, sprawdzając rano telefon, _zdecydowanie nie powinno być konsekwencją jednonocnego spotkania._

Gdy wstał, żeby zjeść śniadanie, Jason siedział już przy stole z miską płatków. Popatrzył na Nica.

– Hej.

Nico skinął głową.

– Dobra... a więc coś się stało. Gdy rozmawiałem z Leo, powiedział, że wszystko jest świetnie i że zamierza podłączyć Willa do darmowego HBO, a teraz...

– Nic się nie stało.

– Spoko. To brzmi całkiem przekonywująco.

– Jason. Nic się nie stało.

Jason spojrzał na niego i westchnął głośno.

– W porządku. Nie naciskam. Ale jestem tutaj, jeżeli mnie potrzebujesz.

Nico zrobił płatki i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Szybko zjadł, ubrał się i wyszedł na zajęcia, gromiąc wzrokiem Jasona i jego: „możemy o tym porozmawiać, Nico".

Tydzień mijał wyjątkowo wolno. Zajęcia Nica ciągle się przedłużały, a gdy wracał do mieszkania, dostawał od Jasona długie i oceniające spojrzenia. Will nie pisał do niego ponownie. Nico niemal z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałby weekendu – gdyby nie wyjazd do Los Angeles i wizyta u ojca i macochy.

– Nie będzie aż tak źle – powiedziała Hazel, zanim wsiedli na pokład samolotu.

– Łatwo ci tak mówić. Ciebie nadal lubi.

– Nie bądź niedorzeczny. On cię kocha.

– Ponieważ jest do tego moralnie zobowiązany. Ale mnie nie lubi.

– Nico... – Hazel westchnęła. – Powiesz mi, co się stało?

– Nic się nie stało.

– Od tygodnia jesteś marudny.

– U mnie wszystko w porządku.

Milczeli przez chwilę, przesuwając się w kolejce.

– Nie napisałeś do niego.

– Do kogo?

– Przecież wiesz.

– Hazel... – Potrząsnął głową. – Po prostu... odpuść.

Hazel złapała go za rękę i nie puściła, dopóki nie usiedli na swoich miejscach.

Gdy wysiedli z samolotu, zobaczyli machającą do nich Persefonę. Hazel ją przytuliła, Nico skinął jedynie głową. Persefona nie była zła, jak to w zwyczaju mają macochy, ale nie byli ze sobą szczególnie blisko. Hazel dogadywała się z nią o wiele lepiej.

Jego ojciec stał za Persefoną, wyglądając profesjonalnie, jak zawsze. Jego drogi garnitur i fryzura wprost z salonu fryzjerskiego były idealnym przeciwieństwem dresów i rozczochranych włosów Nica.

– Miło, że się wystroiłeś. – Były to pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział do niego Hades.

Nico wzdrygnął się.

– Ciebie również dobrze widzieć, ojcze.

Prawdziwym imieniem jego ojca było Haley, ale po ślubie z Persefoną wszyscy zaczęli mówić na niego Hades. Cała rodzina Persefony otrzymywała imiona związane z mitologią – jej matką była Demeter, czyli grecka bogini i mitologiczna matka Persefony. Nico nie wiedział, dlaczego jego ojciec zdawał się być zadowolony z nadanego mu pseudonimu. Z tego, co pamiętał, oryginalny Hades uprowadził Persefonę, ale zważywszy na to, że w jego rodzinie Demeter również go nienawidziła, wszystko zdawało się pasować.

Czasami Nico myślał, że jego ojciec rzeczywiście jest prawdziwym Hadesem. Nie byłby zaskoczony.

Hazel i Persefona patrzyły na ojca i syna. Pomimo tego, że nie dzieliły genów, obie wyglądały wspaniale. Nico westchnął i wymienił się spojrzeniem z ojcem.

– Ja również cieszę się z twojej wizyty, Nico.

– Mówisz to dlatego, bo Persefona cię tutaj ściągnęła i kazała być miłym?

Hades odchylił się do tyłu, jak gdyby został spoliczkowany.

– Nie.

– No cóż, ja cieszę się z tej wizyty, bo Hazel mnie tutaj ściągnęła i kazała być miłym.

Jego ojciec posłał mu najmniejszy uśmiech świata.

Kiedy wyszli z lotniska, Nico zatrzymał się i jęknął.

– Musiałeś wziąć limuzynę?

Kierowca jego ojca odebrał ich bagaże.

– Postaram się nie wziąć tego do siebie – powiedział Charon ochrypłym głosem.

– Więc – Persefona zaczęła rozmowę, gdy tylko wsiedli do samochodu – jak tam u was?

– Dobrze – powiedział Nico.

Persefona westchnęła.

– Przypuszczam, że więcej od ciebie nie dostanę. Hazel?

Hazel zaczęła mówić o zajęciach i zachwycać się nad wspaniałością Franka. Nico wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni.

 

Do: Jason

(2:14) wylądowaliśmy. nie rzuciłem się jeszcze z mostu, więc jest lepiej, niż myślałem, że będzie

Od: Jason

(2:16) powiedz swojemu tacie i macosze, że się z nimi witam

 

– Piszesz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi? – zapytał jego ojciec.

Nico westchnął i włożył telefon do kiszeni.

– Tak. – Prosta, jednowyrazowa odpowiedź. Krótkie odpowiedzi nie wszczynają kłótni.

– Ciągle rozmawiasz z Percym Jacksonem? Słyszałem, że ma córkę.

Świetnie. Bo przecież był to temat, na który chciał z nim rozmawiać.

– Tak. Alison. Jest słodka.

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będziesz dogadywać się z dziećmi.

Nico zastanawiał się, czy była to obelga.

– Lubię Alison – odpowiedział uczciwie.

– Czasami ciągle rozmawiam z jego ojcem – powiedział Hades. – Niezbyt za nim przepadam.

 _On pewnie też za tobą nie szaleje_ , pomyślał Nico.

– Nico – powiedziała Persefona. – Jak się miewa Jason?

– Dobrze.

– A Piper?

– Też dobrze.

– A Percy i Annabeth?

– U nich też w porządku.

– Powiedziałbyś, gdyby nie było?

– Może.

Persefona rzuciła mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie, zanim odwróciła się, żeby porozmawiać z jego siostrą.

– Patrzy tak na mnie cały czas, jeżeli cię to pocieszy – powiedział Hades.

Nico starał się uśmiechnąć. Wyszedł z tego raczej nieprzekonujący grymas.

– Nico – powiedziała Persefona. – Chciałabym, żebyś nie zaszywał się w swoim pokoju na cały weekend.

– Jestem zmęczony.

– Jest piętnasta.

– Zmiana czasu.

– Trzygodzinna.

Hazel popatrzyła na niego błagalnie. Westchnął.

– Dobra. Po prostu pozwólcie mi odłożyć torby do pokoju.

 

Od: Percy

(3:13) powiedz swojemu tacie „cześć" od mojego ojca

Do: Percy

(3:14) myślisz, że kiedykolwiek przejdą do porządku dziennego z tą pieprzoną partią pokera?

Od: Percy

(3:15) „ten cholerny Hades zawsze oskarża mnie o oszukiwanie, ale jest po prostu zazdrosny, że wygrałem całkowicie uczciwie!"

Do: Percy

(3:17) „ten nędzny rybak zawsze wygrywa, ale jestem pewien, że chowa karty w tym cholernym rybackim kapeluszu!"

(3:18) pytał o Alison

(3:18) powiedział, że nie może uwierzyć, że potrafię dogadać się z dzieckiem

Od: Percy

(3:19) proszę, przekaż mu, że mój tata kupił jej maleńką wędkę i powiedz, jak bardzo jest zirytowany

(3:19) proszę

Do: Percy

(3:20) zgoda

 

Gdy Nico zszedł na dół, pozostała trójka siedziała w salonie. Rozmowa szła gładko – gdy Nico usiadł obok Hazel, uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

– Więc, Nico... Jak tam twoje zajęcia?

– Dobrze.

Persefona westchnęła.

– Proszę, Nico, współpracuj.

Przypomniał sobie wiadomość od Percy'ego.

– Dobrze mi idzie. W zeszłym tygodniu odwiedziłem Percy'ego. Jego ojciec kupił Alison małą wędkę. I kapelusz.

Jego ojciec parsknął zirytowany.

 

Do: Percy

(3:42) "niczego innego się nie spodziewałem – przekazuje swoje dziedzictwo trzymiesięcznej wnuczce "

(3:42) "założę się, że uczy ją, jak kantować w pokerze"

Od: Percy

(3:43) boże

Do: Percy

(3:45) ciągle o tym gada

(3:46) Persefona się na mnie gapi. Chyba wie, że chciałem go wkurzyć

Od: Percy

(3:47) jesteś moim cholernym bohaterem

 

Serce Nico podskoczyło radośnie, gdy wsuwał telefon do kieszeni. Hazel patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

Po niezręcznej i zdecydowanie za długiej rozmowie, która składała się głównie z opowieści Hazel o jej pierwszym roku w collage'u i zbywającego wszystkie pytania Nica, Hades oznajmił, że musi wyjść. Miał wrócić dopiero na kolację. Nico nie był nawet zaskoczony. Skorzystał z okazji i sam opuścił salon.

– To nie potrwa długo – mruknął – Idę na górę. Zawołajcie mnie na kolację.

Persefona jedynie westchnęła.

Gdy Nico wszedł na górę, nie udał się od razu do swojego pokoju. Przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w drzwi do pomieszczenia obok, starając się uspokoić nerwy.

W końcu udało mu się to zrobić.

Wszystkie jej rzeczy zniknęły po kilku miesiącach od jej śmierci. Ciągle pamiętał tę straszną kłótnię ze swoim ojcem, podczas której oskarżał go o to, że nigdy nie kochał swoich dzieci. Ojciec patrzył na niego gniewnie, dopóki nie wysyczał nienawistnie: _„Kochałem ją bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego"._

Lata później, gdy wyznał to Hazel, powiedziała, że Hades na pewno nie miał tego na myśli. Ale Nico wiedział – ojciec wolałby jego na miejscu Bianki.

Przynajmniej, pomyślał żartobliwie, nie przerobili tego pokoju na jakąś cholerną siłownię. W zasadzie nic nie zostało zmienione. Jej rzeczy zostały usunięte, ale nic nie zostało włożone na ich miejsce. Zachował kilka pamiątek po Biance i trzymał je w pudełku w swoim pokoju. Nie zaglądał do nich od lat – za każdym razem, gdy chciał to zrobić, załamywał się psychicznie.

– Cześć – wyszeptał do pokoju.

Osunął się po ścianie i rozejrzał się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądał dawniej. Z roku na rok było to coraz trudniejsze. Nico nie pamiętał już, w którym miejscu stało łóżko i jakiego koloru były poskładane na nim koce.

Został w pomieszczeniu aż do kolacji.

Jego ojciec przyszedł dopiero pod koniec kolacji. Przeprosił i usiadł, akurat wtedy, gdy Nico wstał.

– Skończyłem. Dziękuję za kolację.

Nienawidził tego domu. Bianca tutaj mieszkała, ale, oprócz pustego pokoju, nic o tym nie świadczyło. Istniała jedynie w jego wspomnieniach. Czasami myślał, że gdy zapomni o niej chociaż na chwilę, już nigdy nie będzie pamiętał dźwięku jej głosu. Nawet o niej nie rozmawiali. Hazel i Persefona wprowadziły się po jej śmierci, a jedyną osobą, która poza nim ją znała, był jego ojciec. Czasami Nico miał wrażenie, że Hades wolałby udawać, że ta tragedia nigdy się wydarzyła. I że Bianca nigdy nie istniała.

Czuł się tak, jakby był jedynym, któremu ciągle na niej zależy. A jeżeli przestanie o niej myśleć, przepadnie na zawsze. I tylko od niego zależało, czy to się stanie.

* * *

Następnego ranka obudził go dźwięk śmiechu. Gdy wyszedł z pokoju i wyjrzał przez balustradę, mógł zobaczył Hazel i Hadesa rozmawiających w salonie. Nie widział Persefony. Pewnie była w ogrodzie.

Wrócił do pokoju i sprawdził telefon.

 

Od: Jason

(8:02) cześć. nie wściekaj się, dobra? Will do nas przyszedł i powiedział mi co się stało. po prostu... chciałem się upewnić, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku

Nico spatrzył na wiadomość przez kilka minut, starając się "nie wściekać".

Do: Will

(9:13) nie miałeś prawa tego robić

(9:14) nie miałeś prawa rozmawiać o tym z Jasonem

 

Odpowiedź nadeszła szybko. Jak gdyby Will czekał na jego wiadomość.

 

Od: Will

(9:16) nie poszedłem tam, żeby rozmawiać z Jasonem. chciałem porozmawiać z tobą, ale cię nie było

Do: Will

(9:18) po prostu sobie odpuść, dobra? to miała być jedynie jednonocna znajomość... nie próbuj ugrać na tym czegoś jeszcze

 

Will nie odpisał.

– Nico? – usłyszał Hazel wołającą go z dołu – Wstałeś?

Wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z pokoju.

– Persefona chce z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział jego ojciec. Bez powitania, oczywiście. – Jest w ogrodzie.

Ogród Persefony był wspaniały. Nico nigdy nie lubił kwiatów, ale jej rośliny zpierały mu dech w piersiach.

– Chciałaś mnie widzieć?

Persefona zmierzyła go spojrzeniem.

– Tak. Coś jest z tobą nie tak.

– Dzięki.

Sapnęła z irytacją.

– Nie to miałam na myśli. Wydajesz się bardziej nieszczęśliwy, niż zazwyczaj.

– Rozkręcasz się.

– Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Rozmawiałam z Hazel. Mówiła, że powiedziałeś jej, że rozwiązałeś już swoje problemy z ojcem. Ale to chyba nie jest do końca prawda.

Nico nie odpowiedział.

– Wiem, że masz wiele własnych problemów i nigdy nikogo nie słuchasz, ale Hazel się o ciebie martwi. I twój ojciec też.

Nico wybuchnął śmiechem. Persefona patrzyła na niego wystarczająco długo, by zaczął czuć się niekomfortowo.

– Jesteście do siebie podobni – ty i twój ojciec. Prawdopodobnie dlatego tak trudno wam się dogadać.

Mówienie mu o tym, jak bardzo podobny jest do swojego ojca, nie było tym, co chciał usłyszeć.

– Skończyliśmy? – zapytał, starając się nie brzmieć bezczelnie. Lubił Persefonę.

Westchnęła.

– Na to wychodzi.

Nie wiedział, co robić. Nie chciał pozostać dłużej, uwięziony w tym domu, więc wybrał się na spacer. Jedynym problemem była Hazel wpadająca na niego, gdy wszedł do środka po kurtkę.

– Gdzie idziesz?

– Na spacer.

Zmrużyła oczy.

– Ja też idę.

– Hazel...

Nie posłuchała.

Przez jakiś czas spacerowali w milczeniu, dopóki Hazel, w końcu, nie przełamała ciszy.

– Zamierzasz ze mną porozmawiać?

– A czym?

– Coś się dzieje, Nico. Przecież widzę, że musisz się wygadać. Chodzi o tamtego gościa?

– Nie. – Znał Willa jedynie trzy tygodnie. Dlaczego miałoby chodzić o niego?

Hazel westchnęła.

– Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Co się stało?

– To długa historia.

Hazel wzięła go pod rękę. Była dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt cierpliwa. Wiedział, że na to nie zasługuje.

– Cóż, cokolwiek się stało... chyba zacząłeś go lubić, prawda?

– Nieważne. Nawet, jeżeli byłaby to prawda, to nie ma już znaczenia.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ, Hazel... Ludzie się spotykają, zbliżają się do siebie i zaczynają się lepiej poznawać i ufać sobie wzajemnie i czasami nawet się w sobie zakochują. I to właśnie wtedy, w tym całym zadurzeniu w sobie, uprawiają seks. Właśnie tak to działa. Nie możesz zrobić tego od końca i oczekiwać podobnych rezultatów. Ja zaczynam od końca, żeby właśnie uniknąć tej całej sprawy z zakochiwaniem się. Jeżeli zaczynasz od seksu, nie musisz męczyć się później z całym tym gównem.

– Boisz się odrzucenia.

– Co?

– W zasadzie, to definiują cię trzy wydarzenia w twoim życiu. Bianca, Percy i ten dzień, w którym ujawniłeś się w szkole. Ciągle czujesz się odrzucany. Percy cię odrzucił, nawet nie wiedząc, że to robi. Tamten koleś – jak on miał na imię? Aaron? Coś w tym stylu – odrzucił cię i sprawił, że zrobiła to też połowa szkoły. I w końcu Bianca... ona też cię zostawiła. Czujesz się przez to i przez to, co powiedział tata, odrzucony. Uprawiasz seks z nieznajomymi, bo jeżeli zaczniecie od tego, nie zaangażujesz się, a oni nie będą mogli cię zranić, odkrywając, że nie podobasz im się przy włączonych światłach.

Nico milczał przez dłuższy czas, nie mogąc sformułować swoich myśli.

– Nie jesteś moim psychiatrą, Hazel.

– Nie. Ale cię rozumiem. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie możesz się po prostu trzymać, rzeczy które odeszły. Nie możesz trzymać się Percy'ego, nie możesz trzymać się Bianki i nie możesz trzymać się problemów z ojcem, nie próbując ich nawet rozwiązać.

Nico odchrząknął.

Hazle ścisnęła jego dłoń.

– Kocham cię. Po prostu chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Nie powiedział jej, że nie wie, co to znaczy „być szczęśliwym". To zabrzmiałoby zbyt dramatycznie. Ale było prawdą. I to był jego główny problem.

* * *

Kilka godzin przed ich wyjazdem Nico znów poszedł do pokoju Bianki. Siedział oparty o ścianę, z zamkniętymi oczami, próbują przypomnieć sobie o niej wszystkie szczegóły, które zapomniał.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, spodziewał się Hazel, mówiącej, że muszą już jechać, więc był zaskoczony (i niezbyt zadowolony), gdy zobaczył swojego ojca.

– Tak przypuszczałem, że cię tutaj znajdę.

Nie chciał tutaj swojego ojca – ojca, który, tak naprawdę, nie uśmiechał się od śmierci Bianci. Ojca, który załamał się po jej śmierci i nie zbliżał się do Nica przez całe tygodnie. Ojca, który szeptał: „Straciłem je obie", mając na myśli Biancę i ich matkę. Było to ciągłe przypomnienie, że Nico nie był wystarczająco dobry.

– Już pora na wyjście?

– Nie – Hades, ku zdziwieniu Nica, usiadł obok na podłodze. – Liczyłem liczbę słów, które wypowiedziałeś do mnie w ten weekend. Przed tą rozmową było ich osiemdziesiąt dwa. To nasz najniższy wynik.

– Nie masz do roboty niczego ważniejszego, niż liczenie moich słów?

– Nie ma niczego ważniejszego, niż moje dzieci.

To było tak komiczne, że Nico nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia. Hades westchnął.

– Śpię tutaj raz do roku. W rocznicę jej śmieci. Wiedziałeś?

– Tęsknienie za nią raz do roku, nie czyni z ciebie dobrego ojca.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że za nią nie tęsknię? Tęsknię codziennie, Nico. Za tobą też.

– Nowy Jork nie jest aż tak daleko.

– Nie to mam na myśli. Bianca, w dniu, w którym umarła, odebrała cząstkę nas obu. A ty nigdy po tym nie wyzdrowiałeś.

Nico przełknął ślinę.

– Bianca była jedyną, która mnie zaakceptowała.

Pamiętał ten dzień, w którym zrozumiał, że patrzy na chłopców w ten sam sposób, w jaki oni patrzą na dziewczyny. Pobiegł wtedy do niej, płacząc: _„coś jest ze mną nie tak"_ , ale ona pocałowała go jedynie w czoło i wszystko mu wyjaśniła. _„Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku"_ , powiedziała.

– To nieprawda.

– Oboje wiemy, że zależało ci na niej bardziej niż na mnie, ojcze. Byłeś dumny ze wszystkiego, co robiła. Ja byłem jedynie plamą na perfekcyjnym obrazie.

– Nie jesteś plamą.

– Więc czym jestem?

– Moim synem. Nie miałeś łatwego życia, Nico. Prawdę mówiąc, to nie wiem nawet jak z tobą teraz rozmawiać. Przez większość czasu nie dajesz mi na to szansy.

Nico wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądał kiedyś pokój jego siostry.

– Nie pamiętam już jej głosu – powiedział cicho. – Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję przypomnieć, sobie jak brzmiała, słyszę jej płacz i krzyki bólu.

Hades westchnął.

– Jesteś do mnie zbyt podobny. Oboje trzymamy się rzeczy dawno minionych, ale odmawiamy rozmowy o nich. Nie oczekuję, że wybaczysz mi ten dystans, który utworzyłem pomiędzy nami po jej śmierci. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że tęsknię za nią każdego dnia i nigdy nie kochałem jej bardziej od ciebie – powiedział i wyszedł.

Nico siedział tam jeszcze przez kilka minut, rozmyślając nad rozmową z ojcem.

– Pa – wyszeptał w końcu do pustego pokoju. – Kocham cię.


	9. Wyjaśnienia

Gdy Nico wrócił do mieszkania, przywitał się z Jasonem, obiecał, że wszystko mu opowie i padł na łóżko, śpiąc do rana. Samoloty go męczyły. Podróże go męczyły. A najbardziej męczyły go rozmowy z ojcem.

Tydzień mijał powoli. W środę miał egzamin semestralny, który prawdopodobnie poszedł mu całkiem dobrze. Na czwartek miał esej, na którego napisanie musiał przeznaczyć całą noc. Już przed nadejściem piątku Nico czuł, że zaraz rozpadnie się na kawałki.

– Masz łóżko – powiedział Jason. Wrócił z wykładu i zastał Nica wylegującego się na kanapie. Nico mruknął niezadowolony.

– Ten tydzień prawie mnie zabił.

– Zdarzały ci się już gorsze tygodnie.

Nico otworzył oczy.

– To miało mnie pocieszyć?

Jason jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Przynajmniej możesz teraz spać przez cały weekend.

– Mógłbym spać przez następne piętnaście lat i nadal nie byłbym w stanie dostać z powrotem godzin, które college mi ukradł.

Jason parsknął.

– Więc… ciesz się z tego. Jadę z Piper do jakiejś fantastycznej restauracji, którą koniecznie chce wypróbować. I ZANIM MNIE ZAPYTASZ, nie oświadczę się jej dzisiaj.

– Dlaczego nie, do cholery?

– Ponieważ… pada deszcz.

– To niedorzeczne.

– W końcu to zrobię, dobra?

Nico przewrócił oczami i podniósł się z kanapy, stwierdzając, że spanie w łóżku jest o wiele lepszym pomysłem.

– Nieważne. Bawcie się dobrze.

– Ty również baw się dobrze, śpiąc siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny bez przerwy.

– Taki mam plan.

* * *

Nico nie spał siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin.

Około dziewiętnastej zadzwonił do niego Jason.

– Miałem spać.

– Pomóż mi.

Jason brzmiał na tak zdenerwowanego, że Nico natychmiast usiadł, zmartwiony.

– Co się dzieje?

Nico usłyszał przeciągły jęk.

– Piper mi się oświadczyła.

Nico wybuchnął śmiechem.

– To nie jest zabawne, do cholery jasnej!

– Jest.

– Nico! Jestem poważny!

Nico wziął głęboki wdech.

– W porządku. Co zrobiłeś?

– Ja… um. Siedziałem tam w szoku i powiedziałem jej, że muszę iść do łazienki. Natychmiast.

Nico zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

– Nico!

– Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? Poczekaj kochanie, chyba się zesrałem!

– Nico! Jestem poważny! Musisz przynieść mi pierścionek!

Wycierając łzy z kącików oczy, Nico wziął głęboki oddech.

– Po co?

– Ponieważ muszę go jej dać! Muszę jej pokazać, że chciałem oświadczyć się od dłuższego czasu. W szczególności teraz, gdy pewnie myśli, że tego nie chcę! Kupiłem ten cholerny pierścionek trzy miesiące temu, nie ma szans, że ukradnie mi teraz blask chwały!

– Jeżeli to zrobię, chcę, żebyś napisał mi esej na dwa tysiące słów o tym, że zawsze mam rację.

– Proszę, Nico. Po prostu przynieś mi ten pierścionek. Jesteśmy w Lotusie.

\- Przecież to jest w centrum miasta! Jak mam się tam, do cholery, dostać? Jedyna osoba, którą znam i która ma samochód to Piper. Myślę, że jest teraz zajęta.

– Nie wiem! Zadzwoń po taksówkę, zrób cokolwiek, ale przynieś mi ten pierścionek! Będę twoim dłużnikiem do końca życia, ale, na Boga i niebiosa, błagam, przynieś mi go tutaj.

Jason się rozłączył, a Nico wpatrywał się w telefon. Szukanie taksówki w piątkową noc? To samobójstwo.

Jedyną osobą z samochodem, którą znał była Piper.

 _To_ , pomyślał gorzko, _nie do końca jest prawdą_.

Usiadł na łóżku i wpatrywał się w ścianę dobre dwie minuty, aż w końcu poddał się i sięgnął po telefon.

Will odebrał po czterech sygnałach.

– Halo? – Brzmiał niepewnie.

Nico wziął głęboki oddech.

– Dobra, wiem, że prawdopodobnie jesteś na mnie wściekły i nie chcesz mi pomagać, ale… potrzebuję pomocy. I wiem, że to naprawdę gówniane z mojej strony, bo nie jesteś mi niczego winien, ale Jason potrzebuje teraz mojej pomocy, a sam nie mogę tego zrobić. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mi pomóc, więc… jeżeli nie dla mnie to zrób to dla Jasona, proszę. – Nico wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i czekał na odpowiedź Willa.

– Czego potrzebujesz?

– Samochodu.

Will milczał przez chwilę. W końcu westchnął głęboko.

– W porządku. Będę u ciebie za pięć minut.

Nico podbiegł do swojej szuflady, wyrzucił z niej wszystko, wziął pierścionek i wybiegł z mieszkania.

 _Rzeczy, które robię dla moich przyjaciół…_ , pomyślał, gdy przyjechał Will. Nico otworzył drzwi i wsiadł z włosami mokrymi od deszczu. Will spoglądał na niego dość długo, dopóki nie zapytał:

– Gdzie jedziemy?

– Um… – Nico zdążył już zapomnieć, jak przystojny był jego znajomy. – Lotos? To gdzieś w centrum…

– Znam to miejsce.

Jechali w ciszy, dopóki Nico się nie odezwał, zdenerwowany milczeniem.

– Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Wiem, że nie… Wiem, że byłem…

– Nie przejmuj się. Co to za kryzysowa sytuacja?

Nico nic nie mógł poradzić na uśmiech pojawiający się na jego twarzy.

– Jason od miesięcy planował oświadczyć się Piper, ale ciągle powtarzał, że czeka na idealną okazję. Dzisiaj to ona mu się oświadczyła. Zadzwonił do mnie spanikowany, prosząc, żebym przywiózł mu pierścionek. Ukrywa się w łazience.

Will uśmiechnął się. Nico nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego uśmiechu.

– To najlepsza rzecz, jaką usłyszałem od dłuższego czasu.

Jechali w ciszy przez kolejne minuty. Przy każdym wstrząsie i wjechaniu w dziurę, Nico brał nerwowy oddech. Will oczywiście się z tego śmiał.

– Możesz się odprężyć. Mój samochód się nie rozpadnie.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – mruknął.

– A więc to tyle pozostało z tego twojego: _„już nigdy więcej nie wsiądę do tego samochodu”_ , no nie?

Nico uśmiechnął się lekko, ale po słowach Willa zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Nie przerwali jej, dopóki nie dojechali na miejsce i Nico zadzwonił do Jasona.

– Co tak długo?

– Dziękuję, Nico. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Tak wiele ci zawdzięczam.

– Musisz przynieść mi pierścionek. Jeżeli wyjdę, Piper mnie zobaczy.

– A co niby zrobi, gdy zobaczy mnie wchodzącego do restauracji?

– Ja… co innego możemy zrobić?

Nico westchnął i popatrzył na Willa. Ten skinął mu głową.

– Will jest ze mną. Przyniesie ci pierścionek. Piper nigdy go nie widziała.

– Dobra… Will? Jest z tobą? Myślałem, że wasz dwójka…

– Chciałbyś coś dodać, Jason?

– Dobra, dobra. Przepraszam. I dziękuję ci, Nico. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Tak wiele ci zawdzięczam.

– Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne.

Rozłączył się i podał pierścionek Willowi.

– Dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co. Zasługuje na to.

Nico odczuł te słowa jak uderzenie w policzek, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

Patrzył, jak Will wysiada z samochodu i biegnie do restauracji. On również miał ochotę wyjść, ale udało mu się powstrzymać.

Siedział, obserwując drzwi. Po kilku minutach wrócił Will.

– Już po wszystkim – powiedział, wsiadając. – Jason wygląda jak wrak człowieka. Myślałem, że mnie pocałuje, gdy dałem mu pierścionek.

Nico poczuł się, o dziwo, zazdrosny.

Jesteś tak cholernie głupi, Nico.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Nie musiałeś tego robić.

Will wzruszył ramionami.

– W porządku. I tak nie miałem planów na wieczór.

Nico spuścił wzrok.

– Dobra, dzięki.

Drogę powrotną spędzili w milczeniu. Will zaparkował samochód, co zaskoczyło Nica, ale nie odezwał się.

Nico wziął głęboki wdech i już miał się odezwać, ale Will mu przerwał:

– Jeżeli podziękujesz mi jeszcze raz, to cię zabiję.

– Przepraszam.

Cisza, po raz kolejny. Nico stwierdził, że najwyższa pora się pożegnać.

– Więc… pa.

– Nico, czekaj.

Nico zignorował to, jak szczęśliwy był, słysząc zatrzymującego go Willa. Usiadł z powrotem i spojrzał chłopakowi w oczy.

– Nie chcę żebyśmy przestali rozmawiać. Ja… przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem i za to, co powiedziałem, ale myślę, że… po prostu to wyolbrzymiasz.

Zazwyczaj tak robił.

– Wiem. Myślę, że zazwyczaj… – Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wiedział tylko jedno. Siedząc teraz, na wprost Willa, czuł się, jakby znowu miał czternaście lat, a oczy całej szkoły wpatrzone były w niego. I czuł się tak, jakby znowu słyszał te szydzące słowa z ust, które jeszcze wczoraj smakowały jak karmel. Ciągle czekał na uderzenie. Czekał na uderzenie od Willa – _„Wiesz, że to nic poważnego, prawda? Potrzebowałem jedynie rozproszenia”._ Czekał na uderzenie od Jasona – _„Tak naprawdę, to nigdy nie chciałem być twoim przyjacielem”._ Czekał na uderzenie od swojego ojca – _„Wolałbym, żebyś to ty zginął”._

Uświadomił sobie, że Will czeka, aż Nico dokończy zdanie. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Zawsze spodziewam się tego, że ludzie wokół mnie po prostu odwrócą się i odejdą.

_„Boisz się odrzucenia.”_

_„Uprawiasz seks z nieznajomymi, bo jeżeli zaczniecie od tego, nie zaangażujesz się, a oni nie będą mogli cię zranić, odkrywając, że nie podobasz im się przy włączonych światłach.”_

– Nie chcę odejść. Nigdy nie chciałem. – Nico mógł usłyszeć niewypowiedziane słowa _„zmusiłeś mnie”._

Skinął, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć.

– Lubię cię. Wszystko, co powiedziałem, było prawdą.

Nico mógł usłyszeć głos Jasona w swojej głowie: _„Lubisz być taki trudny w obyciu?”_

Mógł też usłyszeć Leo: _„Jest przeuroczy, czyż nie?”_

_„Bianca, w dniu, w którym umarła, odebrała cząstkę nas obu.”_

– Nico?

_„Nie możesz trzymać się Percy’ego, nie możesz trzymać się Bianki i nie możesz trzymać się problemów z ojcem, nie próbując ich nawet rozwiązać.”_

_„Jesteś do mnie zbyt podobny. Oboje trzymamy się rzeczy dawno minionych, ale odmawiamy rozmowy o nich.”_

_„Wiesz, że możesz być szczęśliwy, prawda? Nie musisz ciągle zmuszać się do smutku.”_

_„Masz obok siebie ludzi, którzy cię kochają, wiesz?”_

– Nico?

– Chcesz wejść na górę? – zapytał nagle. Will wyłączył silnik tak szybko, że Nico zdawało się, że chłopak tylko czekał na jego propozycję.

Gdy dotarli do mieszkania, Nico usiadł na kanapie, przyciągając kolana do piersi. Will usiadł na drugim jej końcu (co, zważywszy na jej wielkość, nie było aż tak daleko), pochylony do przodu, tępo wpatrując się w kluczyki od samochodu.

– Chciałbym… chciałbym ci powiedzieć, dlaczego to, co powiedziałeś, tak bardzo mnie… odrzuciło. Myślę, że jestem ci to winien.

– Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że ujawniłem się w szkole… to nie była do końca prawda. – Will milczał, czekając aż Nico kontynuuje. – Był taki chłopak… jego rodzice byli przyjaciółmi mojej rodziny, więc spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu. Pewnego dnia, w dziewiątej klasie, pocałował mnie. Był pierwszą osobą, z którą się całowałem, więc byłem… podekscytowany. Myślałem, że… nie wiem. Że kogoś znalazłem. Następnego dnia, podczas luchu, wszedł na stół w jadalni i oznajmił całej szkole co się stało. Że próbowałem go pocałować. Nazwał mnie dziwką… i wieloma gorszymi określeniami. Wszyscy się śmiali… Więc uciekłem. Chciałem wrócić do domu, ale gdy byłem na parkingu, dogoniła mnie grupka kolesi. Rzucili kilka popularnych wyzwisk. Nic nowego. Zero kreatywności. Jeden z nich popchnął mnie na ziemię. Nie wiem, co zamierzali zrobić… może wyplenić ze mnie to cholerstwo? I wtedy pojawił się Jason. Musiał za mną wyjść… Kazał im się odpierdolić. Było ich więcej, ale Jason był silniejszy i wszyscy go znali. Później podał mi rękę. Wiedziałem, że gdyby mi nie pomógł, pewnie by mnie pobili, ale… byłem przecież jedynie niewdzięcznym nastolatkiem. Próbowałem go odtrącić. Powiedziałem, że nie potrzebuję pomocy. Ale on był uparty. W końcu się poddałem. Wróciliśmy do szkoły i usiadłem przy stoliku razem z nim i Leo… i siedziałem tam aż do ostatniego dnia szkoły.

Will wziął drżący oddech.

– Boże…

– Kiedy powiedziałeś mi, co zrobiłeś, poczułem się, jakbym znowu miał czternaście lat. Jakbyś, tak właściwie, wcale mnie nie lubił. Jakbyś był kolejnym kolesiem, który wejdzie na stół w jadalni i mnie zrani.

Will patrzył na niego tak uważnie, że Nico miał problem z odwzajemnieniem spojrzenia.

– Mam lęk wysokości. Nie mógłbym stanąć na stole, nie wariując.

Nico zamrugał zaskoczony. Później się roześmiał.

– Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem.

– Przepraszam.

Nico potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, w porządku. Wolę to niż… litość, jak przypuszczam.

– Nie lituję się nad tobą. Ale jeżeli powiesz mi jak się nazywał, to kiedyś, na stole operacyjnym, całkiem przypadkowo mogę zastąpić jego serce puszką sody.

– Zapamiętam to.

Nico wyprostował nogi i odetchnął, nie wiedząc nawet, że wstrzymał powietrze. Will uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

– Przepraszam za to, że jestem taki trudny w obyciu – mruknął Nico. Will przysunął się i usiadł bliżej niego.

– Nie jesteś. Naprawdę. Dogadywałem się z trudniejszymi ludźmi. Dogadanie się z tobą będzie proste jak spacer w parku.

– Nie przesadzajmy.

– Nie, naprawdę. Udajesz trudnego i skomplikowanego, ale taki nie jesteś. Nie jesteś tak twardy, jak myślisz, że jesteś. Miałem kociaki twardsze niż ty…

Nico uderzył go poduszką w twarz.

– Nie martw się – powiedział Will, śmiejąc się. – Nikomu nie zdradzę twojego sekretu.

– Wynoś się z mojego mieszkania, Solace.

– Skoro nalegasz. – Will wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale Nico złapał go za nadgarstek.

– Dobra, blefowałem. Kutas z ciebie.

I właśnie tak do tego doszło.

Will próbował usiąść z powrotem, ale Nico go pociągnął. Albo to Will go do siebie przyciągnął… Nie ważne, kto to zrobił. Jeden z nich został przyciągnięty przez drugiego i nie ma znaczenia, który z nich to był.

Gdy się pocałowali, Nico przypomniał sobie, że wargi Willa były, tak jak kilka tygodni wcześnie – opuchnięte i smakowały pomarańczami i cynamonem, co nie powinno do siebie pasować, ale jednak pasowało. Will zacisnął palce na koszulce Nica i całował go mocno i agresywnie. Chłopak, z każdym pocałunkiem Willa, coraz bardziej przypominał sobie ich poprzednią wspólną noc. Pamiętał mieszkanie Stollów, bardzo, bardzo wstawionego Willa uwieszonego nad nim, oddech na jego twarzy i bardzo, bardzo wstawionego Nica, przypartego do ściany. _Will Solace,_ wyszeptał do ust Nico, a ten, uwielbiając brzmienie tego nazwiska w swoich ustach, powtarzał je raz za razem. _Will Solace. Will Solace._ Później, gdy Will całował wnętrze jego ud, powiedział: _„Nie przedstawiłeś mi się”,_ a gdy Nico to zrobił, Will powtarzał je raz za razem, wyszeptując je do jego skóry.

Will przysunął się, chcąc być bliżej niego, ale gdy powoli kładł się na Nicu, obsypując go namiętnymi pocałunkami, jego kolano zsunęło się zza małej kanapy i spadł na ziemię, ciągnąc ze sobą Nica.

 ** **–**** Cholera – mruknął. Nico zaśmiał się. – To było o wiele mniej romantyczne, niż spodziewałem się, że będzie. – Will podniósł się i potarł kolano. – Przestań się ze mnie śmiać.

– Przepraszam. Od lat powtarzam Jasonowi, że potrzebujemy większej kanapy.

Will usiadł na kanapie, oddychając ciężko. Na twarzy miał uśmiech.

– Przypuszczam, że nastrój został zniszczony.

I co dziwne, Nico nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie chciał się pieprzyć z Willem. Jeszcze nie. Pamiętał, co powiedziała Hazel o ludziach podobających się sobie przy włączonych światłach.

– W porządku.


	10. Gratulacje

– Ulubiony film?

– Mulan.

– Żartujesz sobie?

Nico zgromił go spojrzeniem.

– Mulan jest dziełem sztuki.

Will usiadł, opierając się o ścianę i uniósł brwi.

– Jest dobra, jasne, ale…

– No to jaki jest twój ulubiony film, ośle?

Will odwrócił wzrok i wymamrotał coś.

– Co?

– Szkoła uczuć.

Nico wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Żartujesz sobie? Krytykujesz Mulan, podczas gdy sam wybierasz cholerną Szkołę Uczuć?

Siedzieli na łóżku, w sypialni Nica. Kilka minut temu dostał wiadomość od Jasona, w której pisał, że razem z Piper wrócą za kilka minut – Nico stwierdził, że zaszycie się w pokoju będzie najlepszym wyjściem. Will chciał zagrać w pytania, żeby lepiej się poznali.

– Kolejny pomysł od Johna Hughesa? – zapytał Nico.

– Co jest nie tak z tobą i Johnem Hughesem? Wspomniałeś go już drugi raz.

– Zamknij się.

Poszli więc na kompromis – Will zadawał pytania, a Nico odpowiadał na te, które nie były zbyt osobiste.

Will miał właśnie odpowiedzieć, ale usłyszeli otwierające się i gwałtownie zamykane, jakby ktoś został na nie popchnięty (prawdopodobnie Piper), drzwi. Nico i Will wymienili spojrzenia, nasłuchując odgłosów wydawanych przez narzeczonych. Nico wydawało się, że usłyszał upadający obraz i syk bólu Piper. Głośny huk przy drzwiach do pokoju Nico sprawił, że on i Will aż podskoczyli.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pieprzą się na moich drzwiach – wymamrotał Nico.

Na szczęście para chyba uświadomiła sobie swój błąd i przewracając kilka krzeseł, ruszyła w stronę sypialni Jasona.

– Najsmutniejszy film?

– Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

– Myślę, że rzeczy, które cię smucą, wiele o tobie mówią. Małe dzieci z rakiem? Psy idące do nieba? Śmiało, zaskocz mnie.

Nico wpatrywał się w niego ze śmiertelnie poważną miną.

– Pokemon: Film pierwszy.

Will zamrugał.

– Powiedz, że żartujesz.

– Nie.

– Nie rozumiem cię.

Nico uśmiechnął się.

– To cholernie smutny film. Ten moment, w którym wszyscy zaczynają walczyć przeciwko sobie? Nie panuję nad swoją reakcją.

Will zmrużył oczy.

– Nie jestem pewien czy żartujesz.

– Trzymam cię w napięciu.

– Dobra, nieważne. Rodzina?

Serce Nica zabiło mocniej.

– Tak.

Will wywrócił oczami.

– Liczyłem na więcej szczegółów.

Nico zignorował szybko bijące serce i odpowiedział:

– Ojciec, macocha, przyrodnia siostra. Kiedyś miałem psa, którego mój ojciec nazwał „Cerberem” – tak jakby powrót do domu już nie był dla mnie piekłem.

Will zaśmiał się. Usłyszeli głośny trzask z sąsiedniego pokoju.

– Często się to zdarza?

– Nie aż tak jak myślisz, naprawdę. Już ja… – przerwał, czerwieniąc się.

Will uśmiechnął się.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć, że ty robisz to częściej?

– Cóż… tak. Coś w tym stylu.

– Nie musisz ukrywać faktu, że nie byłem pierwszym facetem, którego zaciągnąłeś do swojego mieszkania.

– To ciągle nie jest coś, o czym powinno mówić się głośno.

Will wzruszył ramionami i położył się na łóżku.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to. Naprawdę.

Nico uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– To świetnie! W takim razie nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeżeli w przyszły weekend spotkam się z…

Will zaśmiał się i pociągnął Nico za koszulkę, tak żeby upadł na łóżko obok niego.

– Próbujesz wzbudzić moją zazdrość?

Nico uniósł brew.

– A działa?

Will obrócił się w stronę Nico. Był od niego wyższy i silniejszy, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Ręce, które poruszały się po skórze Nico, z każdą chwilą stawały się pewniejsze i śmielsze, a każdy dotyk pozwalał na przypomnienie sobie ich ostatniej wspólnej nocy. Nico zastanawiał się, czy Will widzi jego ciało w ten dziwny, lekarski sposób – czy patrząc na jego wystające kości, przypomina sobie ich nazwy, czy rozpoznaje każdy mięsień, po którym przejeżdża dłonią.

– Może – wyszeptał, przybliżając się. Nie pocałował go, po prostu zbliżył ich usta, do takiego stopnia, że czuli swoje lekko przyśpieszone oddechy. Nico już miał sięgnąć do ust Willa, gdy usłyszeli głośny huk z pokoju Jasona i coś, co mogło być krzykiem Piper, ale okazało się histerycznym śmiechem.

– Piper? Wszystko w porządku?

Piper otworzył drzwi, wciąż lekko chichocząc. Jason siedział na podłodze, pocierając tył głowy. Był bez koszulki, którą miała na sobie teraz Piper – musiała ją założyć, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

– Co się stało?

– Jason spadł z łóżka.

Nico uniósł brew.

– A cóż to za dziwaczny seks uprawialiście, że Jason wolał spaść z łóżka?

Jason wyszczerzył się. Piper zaśmiała się ponownie i przyciągnęła Nico do uścisku.

– Jason powiedział mi, że od miesięcy ukrywałeś dla niego pierścionek.

– Jeszcze kilka dni i sam bym ci się oświadczył – powiedział, wystawiając język do Jasona, który za plecami Piper, wystawił do niego środkowego palca.

– Ty jesteś Will! – wykrzyknęła Piper, puszczając Nica i przytulając się do Solace, który wyglądał na zaskoczonego i odrobinę zawstydzonego. – Jestem Piper. Dziękuję ci za to, co zrobiłeś.

– Nie ma problemu – powiedział.

Jason wstał z podłogi.

– Gratulacje, Piper – powiedział Nico.

– A co ze mną?

– Nie zasługujesz na gratulacje. Jedynym powodem, dzięki któremu jesteście zaręczeni jest to, że Piper nie jest aż takim cholernym cieniasem jak ty.

Jason spojrzał na niego spode łba.

– Zamierzamy się wszystkim pochwalić i skoczyć gdzieś razem. Może do Tartaru?

Nico skrzywił się.

– To najgorszy bar w całym mieście, Piper.

– Wiem, ale tylko tam nigdy nie sprawdzają dowodów, a ja mam ciągle miesiąc do dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin. Frank też jest nieletni.

– I Hazel.

– Tak… ale Hazel ma fałszywkę.

– Hazel ma co?

Piper przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się.

– No jasne, bo przecież ty nigdy nie piłeś jako nieletni. Poza tym, rzadko jej używa.

Nico zmierzył Piper spojrzeniem.

– Skąd Hazel ma fałszywy dowód?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Piper jedynie mrugnęła.

– Idziesz z nami, Will?

Will zdawał się być zaskoczony zaproszeniem.

– Umm… chyba tak. Jeżeli jestem zaproszony…

– Oczywiście, że jesteś! Ubieraj się, Nico. Zaraz wychodzimy.

Nico zerknął na siebie.

– Jestem ubrany.

Piper zmierzyła go spojrzeniem.

– Dobrze wiesz, jak ciemno jest w Tartarze. Jeżeli ubierzesz się na czarno, nie będziemy mogli cię później znaleźć.

Will zachichotał. Nico zmroził go spojrzeniem i poszedł ubrać coś jaśniejszego.


	11. Tartar

Nico nie mógł powiedzieć, że lubi Tartar, ale szczerze powiedziawszy… nie było chyba nikogo, kto lubiłby Tartar. Przy barze tłoczyło się kilku młodych ludzi ale, tak jak powiedziała Piper, w tym klubie nikt nie przejmował się brakiem pełnoletniości. Tak długo, jak nie wyglądałeś na dwunastolatka, mogłeś wejść do środka i zamówić wszystko co chcesz.

Gdy stanęli przed klubem, czekali już na nich Percy i Annabeth, rozmawiający z Hazel i Frankiem. Gdy ich zobaczyli, Annabeth przyciągnęła Piper do mocnego uścisku.

– Gratulacje! – powiedziała.

Hazel przytuliła ją następna, uśmiechając się szeroko. Percy i Jason, nieznośni jak zawsze, rzucili się sobie w ramiona, krzycząc głośno i kołysząc się na boki. Nico wywrócił oczami.

– Cholerni idioci – mruknął do Franka.

Frank podskoczył, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wejdźmy do środka – powiedział Jason.

– Musimy? – zapytał Percy. – To miejsce przyprawia mnie o ciarki.

– Nie martw się, Percy. Obronię cię.

– Aw, dzięki bracie! – Wyszczerzyli się do siebie i weszli do baru.

Nico spojrzał na Piper i Annabeth.

– I wy niby zdecydowałyście się spędzić resztę życia z tą dwójką?

Annabeth roześmiała się.

– Nie przypominaj mi.

Gdy weszli do środka, wszystkie stoliki były zajęte, ale Annabeth i Piper podeszły do grupki ludzi, siedzących przy jednym z największych stołów. Nico usłyszał coś, co brzmiało jak: _„Mam dzisiaj urodziny, a ona właśnie się zaręczyła”._ Po kilku kolejnych słowach, których Nico nie mógł usłyszeć, wszyscy wstali i wyszli. Will zagwizdał.

– Jest przerażająca.

– Wiem. Jeżeli wywiąże się jakaś bitka przy barze, upewnij się, że Annabeth jest po twojej stronie.

Usiedli przy stole. Po kilku minutach podbiegł do nich Leo.

– Jesteś ostatni, Valdez. Stawiasz piwo.

– Daj spokój.

– Takie są zasady.

– Dobra, ale wiedzcie, że kupię wam najtańsze i najgorsze piwo, jakie znajdę.

– Więc… – Percy odwrócił się w stronę Piper – Oświadczył się?

Nico wybuchł śmiechem. Wil uśmiechnął się lekko. Annabeth uniosła brwi.

– Coś przegapiłam?

– Jason się nie oświadczył – powiedział Nico z uśmiechem. – Ona to zrobiła! Jason ukrył się w łazience i pół godziny czekał, aż przywiozę mu pierścionek.

– Zuch dziewczyna! – powiedziała Hazel.

Jason ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Więc siedziałam tam całkiem sama, zastanawiając się co się stało, ponieważ wybiegł z pomieszczenia wyglądając na przerażonego. Chciało mi się płakać, a on dalej nie wrócił z łazienki. Zrobił to dopiero po dwudziestu minutach. Usiadł obok mnie, wyciągnął pierścionek i powiedział: _„Planowałem to od trzech miesięcy”._

– Spierdoliłeś sprawę, czyż nie, Grace?

– Tak, tak. Spierdoliłem. Wiem!

– Macie już datę? – zapytał Frank.

– Jeszcze nie. Wiemy tyle, że na pewno pobierzemy się po studiach.

– A co z tobą, Frank? Kiedy ty się oświadczysz?

Hazel zaczerwieniła się. Frank coś wybełkotał. Nico zmroził Percy’ego spojrzeniem.

– Są za młodzi… – powiedział.

Percy spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, że Nico zaczął żałować, że cokolwiek powiedział.

– Nie przedstawiłeś nam jeszcze swojego nowego przyjaciela, Nico.

– To jest Will – powiedział, rzucając Percy’emu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które ten zignorował.

– Część, Will! Niestety niewiele o tobie słyszałem, bo Nico jest cholernie dyskretny.

Nico próbował kopnąć Percy’ego, ale skończyło się to uderzeniem w kostkę Annabeth.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał.

– Więc… – Percy kontynuował – Spodobał mi się twój trik z paragonem.

Nico uderzył głową w stół, ale Will jedynie się zaśmiał.

– Dziękuję. Nie miałbym okazji tego zrobić, gdybyś nie zadzwonił z prośbą o Cheetosy.

Twarz Percy’ego rozjaśniła się.

– Umieszczę to w mojej mowie ślubnej.

– O mój Boże – mruknął Nico. Jason się zaśmiał.

Nico został uratowany przez powrót Leo, który przyniósł tacę z dziewięcioma piwami. Położył drinki na stoliku i oświadczył dramatycznie:

– Zakochałem się.

– Przecież mówiliśmy ci już, że seks z przybornikiem na narzędzia nie wyjdzie. – Leo uderzył Nica w tył głowy.

– Naprawdę się zakochałem.

– W kim?

– W barmance. Jest najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na tym świecie. Muszę odnieść tacę. Mam nadzieję, że nie wrócę zbyt szybko – powiedział, mrugając.

Hazel spojrzał na niego karcąco.

– Dlaczego? Spodziewasz się, że zostawi swoją pracę, żeby bzyknąć się z tobą za barem?

Leo zaczerwienił się.

– Upijcie Hazel. Kto dał jej prawo do bycia głosem rozsądku w naszej grupie?

Hazel uśmiechnął się gdy Leo odszedł. Annabeth wywróciła oczami.

– Ile minie, zanim nie wróci z siniakiem na twarzy?

– Dziesięć minut – założył się Jason.

– Trochę zaufania. To twój przyjaciel – powiedziała Piper – Piętnaście.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę. Hazel zapytała, czy Piper powiedziała już o zaręczynach swojej matce, na co tamta zbladła gwałtownie. Piper szybko wyjaśniła Willowi: „Moja mama jest zwariowana, jeżeli chodzi o miłość. Zdobyła przydomek Afrodyta, a nie odzwierciedla to nawet połowy tego, jak bardzo przerażająca jest. Jestem pewna, że przejmie nasze wesele”.

Po dziesięciu minutach, wrócił Leo. Wyglądał na przygnębionego.

– Uderzyła cię?

– Psychicznie? Tak. Fizycznie? Nie.

– To się liczy? – Jason zapytał siedzących przy stoliku.

Leo zmroził ich wzrokiem.

– Oh! – Percy coś sobie przypomniał. – Will. Musisz podjąć decyzję.

Nico miał bardzo złe przeczucia.

– Nie rób…

– Który z nas, ja czy Jason, powinien być świadkiem Nico?

Nico zaczerwienił się bardziej, niż myślał, że jest to możliwe.

– A wy się zastanawiacie, dlaczego o niczym wam nie mówię.

– Więc wygląda to tak: ja znam go dłużej, ale Jason chodził z nim do szkoły.

– Z tego co wiem, to nie złamałeś dla niego niczyjego nosa.

– Mogę złamać twój nos, Grace. Jeżeli to w czymś pomoże.

Gdy Nico zaryzykował spojrzeć na Willa, zauważył, że – pomimo niewielkiego rumieńca pełznącego w dół szyi – uśmiechał się.

– Dlaczego rozmawiamy o mnie? A kto będzie świadkiem na ślubie Jasona?

Jason zbladł, gdy spoczęły na nim spojrzenia Nica, Percy’ego i Leo. Piper i Annabeth roześmiały się.

– Znam go najdłużej – powiedział Leo.

– Żyję z nim.

– Percy jest w nim zakochany.

– Hej!

– Frank, zechciałbyś zostać świadkiem na moim ślubie?

Frank zaczerwienił się. Hazel wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

– Powiedzieliście już Thalii? – zapytała Annabeth.

Jason potrząsnął głową.

– Wiesz, jak trudno jest się z nią skontaktować. Wysłałem wiadomość do Artemidy, prosząc ją by przekazała Thalii, że muszę z nią porozmawiać, ale kto wie, kiedy to się stanie.

– Kim jest Thalia? – Will wyszeptał do ucha Nico.

– Siostra Jasona. Razem ze swoją dziewczyną podróżuje po świecie, ale nie ma komórki, więc czasami trudno się z nią skontaktować.

Pili jeszcze przez chwilę. Za każdym razem gdy ktoś chciał dolewki, Leo ochoczo ruszał do baru.

– Jesteś pod pantoflem dziewczyny, która nawet cię nie lubi – powiedziała Piper.

W końcu, Percy i Annabeth zaczęli się zbierać.

– Dobra, powinniśmy już chyba iść.

– Minerwa prawdopodobnie porwała już Allison.

Annabeth zmroziła go wzrokiem.

– Moja matka nie porwałaby naszego dziecka.

Percy spojrzał w kierunku Nica i Jasona i energicznie pokiwał głową, chcąc pokazać, że zgadza się z żoną. Nico wybuchł śmiechem.

– Taak… myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy się już zbierać.

– Zaczekajcie! – wykrzyknął Leo. – Ktoś musi zapłacić za wszystko, co zamówiliśmy.

– Ty nie płaciłeś?

– Naprawdę myślisz, że mnie na to stać? Powiedziałem barmance, żeby wystawiła nam rachunek, który zapłacimy gdy będziemy wychodzić.

Leo poszedł do baru i wrócił z rachunkiem, który położył na środku stolika. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka minut, dopóki Leo nie przesunął go w kierunku Nico.

– Dlaczego mi to dajesz?

– Ponieważ jesteś bogaty.

Nico się skrzywił. Mógł poczuć na sobie spojrzenie Willa.

– Nie jestem.

Leo wywrócił oczami.

– Nieważne. Twój ojciec jest – to jedno i to samo. Nie musisz płacić za HBO, więc możesz pozwolić sobie na uregulowanie naszych rachunków.

Nico spojrzał na Jasona.

– Czy Gra o Tron naprawdę jest warta tego, żeby dawać mu materiał do szantaży?

– Ostatnio nie, szczerze powiedziawszy.

– Podzielimy go i później oddamy ci pieniądze. Po prostu zapłać teraz.

Nico westchnął i spojrzał na Hazel.

– Ty zapłać. Prawdopodobnie na ciebie nie wkurzy się aż tak bardzo.

– Tak, jasne. Jego osiemnastoletnia córka, płacąca rachunek w barze – będzie zachwycony.

Wszyscy patrzyli na Nica wyczekująco. W końcu westchnął i poddał się.

– Dobra. Ale jeżeli zacznie na mnie wrzeszczeć to zwalę winę na Percy’ego.

Percy zaśmiał się.

– Powiedz mu, że zagram z nim w pokera o to, kto powinien płacić.

Hazel prychnęła.

Rozdzielili się z Frankiem, Leo i Hazel, którzy pożegnali się z nimi i jeszcze raz uścisnęli Piper, gratulując jej i złapali autobus, który miał zawieść ich na kampus. Percy i Annabeth też odjechali w swoją stronę. Percy przyciągnął Nico do mocnego uścisku, który sprawił, że zarumienił się gwałtownie.

– Lubię go – wyszeptał Percy do jego ucha.

– Nienawidzę cię – odpowiedział Nico.

Percy jedynie się roześmiał.

Zmęczeni i pijani w ciszy ruszyli do najbliższego przystanku autobusowego. Piper i Jason trzymali się za ręce. Will i Nico szli, w oddaleniu kilku kroków, za nimi. Autobus nie był zapełniony, więc wszyscy opadli na siedzenia. Piper położyła głowę na ramieniu Jasona i zasnęła.

– Przepraszam za dzisiejszy wieczór – powiedział Nico, patrząc na siedzenie naprzeciwko niego. Will zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie musisz. Lubię twoich przyjaciół. Przerażają mnie, ale ich lubię.

– I… um… przepraszam za te…

– Żarty o ślubie?

Nico pochylił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Tak. Właśnie za nie.

– Nie przejmuj się. Uznałem je za dość zabawne.

– To czyni cię jednym z nas.

Will trącił kolanem nogę Nico.

– Świetnie się bawiłem. Naprawdę. Jak się poznaliście?

Nico wyprostował się z powrotem.

– Wiesz jak poznałem Jasona i Leo. Piper poznałem przez Jasona. Hazel jest moją przyrodnią siostrą. Gdy miała jakieś osiem lat, mój tata dostał telefon ze szpitala w Nowym Orleanie. Dowiedział się, że kobieta o nazwisku Maria Levesque umarła i zostawiła instrukcję, według której Hazel miała zostać pod opieką taty. Widoczniej mój ojciec spotkał się z tą kobietą podczas jednego ze swoich służbowym wyjazdów. Wcześniej nie wiedział nawet o istnieniu Hazel ale, pomimo to, sprowadził ją do domu. Poznała Franka podczas imprezy na zakończenie liceum. Chociaż w sumie… to Frank ją na nią zaprosił. Później poznali się trochę lepiej i zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać. Ojciec Percy’ego jest… no cóż, zna mojego ojca. Nie nazwałbym ich przyjaciółmi, ale znają się od lat. Poznałem Percy’ego, gdy miałem dziesięć lat. W liceum zaczął spotykać się z Annabeth.

– Percy powiedział coś o grze w pokara, no nie?

Nico uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

– Mój i jego ojciec znają się od… lat. Jakieś dekady temu zagrali razem w pokera. Wygrał ojciec Percy’ego, ale mój oskarżył go o kantowanie. Kłócą się o tą grę już od jakichś dwudziestu pięciu lat.

Will zaśmiał się. Przez dłuższy czas jechali w ciszy, aż w końcu Solace przełamał ciszę:

– Mogę zadać ci pytanie?

– Jasne.

– Gdy my… spotkaliśmy się w klinice… powiedziałeś, że nie miałeś przyjaciół. Przez dłuższy czas.

Nico wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

– Ja… co się stało? Dlaczego byłeś sam?

Nico dobrze się dzisiaj bawił. Naprawdę dobrze, pomijając fakt, że chciał zabić Percy’ego i Jasona jakieś sto razy. Nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Biance. Nie teraz. Nie chciał mówić Willowi, że nigdy nie poznał swojej matki, więc dorastając, przywiązał się do swojej starszej siostry. Nie chciał mieć wtedy przyjaciół. Wiele dzieciaków śmiało się z niego, bo był chudy i czasami, gdy mówił za dużo, przechodził z angielskiego na włoski, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, a jedyną rzeczą, którą robił, była gra w Magię i Mit. Bianca była wszystkim, czego wtedy potrzebował, a później… później umarła. Nie próbował wtedy nawet znaleźć kogoś na jej zastępstwo – zamknął się w sobie i nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo. Gdyby nie Jason Grace, spędziłby w ten sposób całe swoje życie.

Ale nie chciał powiedzieć tego Willowi. Nie teraz. Nie teraz, gdy jego ciało ciągle pamiętało, jak to jest być przytulonym do Percy’ego, nawet wtedy, gdy każdy dotyk Willa przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Był zmęczony, pijany i zdezorientowany – nie chciał rozmawiać o swoje siostrze.

– Ja po prostu… niezbyt dogadywałem się z ludźmi – _Czasami czuję się, jakbym ciągle tego nie potrafił. Czasami czuję się, jakby wszyscy ludzie dookoła mnie byli tutaj dla jakiegoś pierdolonego żartu._

Odpowiedź była niedokładna, a głos Nico ciężki, więc Will szybko zrozumiał, że chłopak nie chciał o tym rozmawiać i zakończył temat. Nico czuł się z tego powodu trochę winny, ale Will szybko zadał kolejne pytanie:

– Więc… jesteś bogaty?

Nico skrzywił się.

– Słyszałeś o domach pogrzebowych Złotogłów?

– Chyba widziałem kilka reklam.

– Taak, więc… mój ojciec jest ich właścicielem. Wszystkich. Ponieważ, jak powiedział, jedynym biznesem, co do którego można mieć pełne zaufanie, jest śmierć.

Will wybuchnął śmiechem. Nico spojrzał na niego dziwnie – nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

– Co?

– Po prostu… chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten Nico di Angelo – emo wampir, który nie rozumie pojęcia „koloru”, pochodzi z rodziny, do której należy sieć zakładów pogrzebowych? To nie możliwe, żebyś był normalnym człowiekiem. Jesteś jakąś cholerną karykaturą Ponurego Żniwiarza, czy coś.

– Odpierdol się!

Will zaczął go szturchać.

– Na pewno nie jesteś prawdziwy. Nie ma mowy.

Will próbował złapać go za policzki. Nico uderzył go w dłonie.

– Mógłbyś przestać?

– Po prostu upewniam się, czy jesteś prawdziwy. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. – Jego głos był coraz cichszy, a ostatnie słowa wyszeptał do jego ucha, zbliżając się i muskając palcami skórę podwiniętej koszuli. Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go delikatnie.

– Wiecie, że was słyszę? – zapytał siedzący przed nimi Jason. Will roześmiał się, a Nico, pijany i szczęśliwy, pocałował przegub jego dłoni i uderzył Jasona w tył głowy.

– To dlatego możecie pozwolić sobie na to niesamowite mieszkanie?

– Hazel spędza wakacje w Rzymie, a chciałem po prostu mieć jakieś miejsce, do którego zawsze mógłbym wrócić.

Resztę drogi przejechali w ciszy. Nico musiał zasnąć, bo gdy się zatrzymali, Will potrząsał jego ramieniem. Ziewnął, podziękował kierowcy i ruszył za Jasonem (który niósł ciągle zaspaną Piper) w stronę budynku. Gdy dotarli na parking, Will zatrzymał się nagle.

– Um… nie mogę teraz prowadzić.

– Och. – Nico nawet o tym nie pomyślał. – W porządku. Możesz zatrzymać się u nas. – Unikał jego wzroku, co było śmieszne, bo przecież Will nocował już u niego, gdy obaj byli pijani.

Gdy weszli do budynku, Jasona i Piper już nie było. Nico oparł się o ścianę windy z zamkniętymi oczami, słuchając oddechu obok niego.

Jason zostawił otwarte drzwi. Nico zamknął je na klucz i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Był już przy drzwiach, gdy zauważył, że Will za nim nie idzie. Gdy się odwrócił, zauważył go stojącego na środku salonu i wpatrującego się w kanapę z czymś, co można by było nazwał rozpaczą – miał co najmniej sześć stóp wzrostu, a kanapa… no cóż… zdecydowanie mniej.

– Chodź, idioto. Ta kanapa jest za mała, nawet dla mnie.

Will uśmiechnął się, zażenowany. Nico wywrócił oczami.

– Zamknij za sobą drzwi. – mruknął, kładąc się na łóżku.

– Chcesz żebym, opuścił żaluzje? – Will wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

– Poproszę – powiedział Nico uśmiechając się głupkowato.

Will położył się na łóżku, obok niego. Nico powtarzał sobie, że nie ma żadnych powodów, żeby być zawstydzonym, ale to łóżko było naprawdę naprawdę małe, a Will był naprawdę naprawdę blisko. Nico odchrząknął niezręcznie, a Will przekręcił się na bok. Uśmiechnął się do niego.

– To prawdopodobnie nie powinno być aż tak niezręczne – wymamrotał.

Nico nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy w ciemności, ale czuł jego dłoń na swoim biodrze i oddech na twarzy. Śmierdział tanim piwem. Przerażony Nico zrozumiał, że pewnie śmierdzi równie mocno.

Will pochylił się i pocałował go, przyciskając go do ściany. Nico wplątał dłoń w jego włosy, gdy ręką Willa wsunęła się pod jego koszulę i zetknęła się z zimną skórą.

– Dobranoc – powiedział, odsuwając się.

Zaskoczony Nico potrafił jedynie mruknąć coś w odpowiedzi. Will roześmiał się i odwrócił tyłem, podczas gdy Nico wpatrywał się w sufit, rozpamiętując wspomnienia z dzisiejszej nocy.

– Nico. Nico.

Obudził się i zobaczył lekko potrząsającego nim Willa. Uśmiechał się, siedząc na jego biodrach.

– Która jest godzina? – zapytał sennie Nico.

– Ósma.

– Spałeś tutaj? – zapytał łagodnie.

– Tak.

– Boże, Solace. Żartowałem.

Will zaśmiał się.

– Muszę iść. Mój współlokator pewnie mnie zabije. Zapomniałem do niego napisać.

Nico mruknął coś niewyraźnie i przekręcił się na bok.

– Spoko. Pa.

Will zaśmiał się cicho.

– Naprawdę nie przepadasz za porankami, no nie, di Angelo?

Nico jęknął. Will pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go delikatnie.

– Wyświadczysz mi przysługę? – zapytał szeptem.

– Czy to wymaga wstania z łóżka?

– Nie.

– W takim razie spoko.

– Nie oddalaj się ode mnie znowu. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek powiem coś, co cię urazi, powiedz mi o tym, dobra? Nie odcinaj się ode mnie.

Nico spojrzał mu w oczy. Były zmartwione, ale Nico widział w nich też ogień, którego nie zauważył nigdy wcześniej. Will jest wojownikiem – mógł to teraz zobaczyć. Skinął głową.

– Taa. Jasne.

Will uśmiechnął się pięknie.

– Zobaczymy się później, dobra?

Nico skinął ponownie.


	12. Dziękczynienie

Nico nie miał pojęcia czym, po tym wszystkim, byli.

Spotykali się regularnie – co było trudne, zważywszy na dwie prace Willa i zajęcia ich obu. Było też dużo pocałunków, ale nigdy nie doszło pomiędzy nimi do czegoś więcej. Nico przypuszczał, że Will jest w tym wszystkim całkiem nowy i nie czuje się jeszcze do końca komfortowo. Alkohol daje ludziom odwagę, której nigdy wcześniej nie mieli, a trzeźwy Will zdawał się nie mieć odwagi pijanego Willa. Nico nie naciskał – nie chciał postawić Solace w niekomfortowej sytuacji. Nie przypuszczał też, że ze sobą chodzą. Nico nigdy wcześniej się z nikim nie umawiał, ale gdy poznał przyjaciółkę Willa – dziewczynę o nazwisku Lou Ellen, Will przestawił go jako „Nico”. Co, do cholery, miało to oznaczać? Gdyby powiedział „mój chłopak Nico”, przynajmniej wiedziałby na czym stoją; gdyby powiedział „mój przyjaciel Nico”, też miałby kilka pomysłów na bycie pieprzonymi przyjaciółmi – pomijając pieprzonych, oczywiście. Ale po prostu „Nico” nic mu nie mówiło. Fakt, że Lou Ellen uniosła brwi i powiedziała zwykłe „och” zanim spojrzała na Nica z góry dobijał go jeszcze bardziej.

– Wracasz do domu na Święto Dziękczynienia?

Nico prychnął zdenerwowany.

– Najwidoczniej.

Siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików na tarasie u Apolla. Nico mieszkał bardzo blisko restauracji, więc Will miał w zwyczaju zaciągać go tutaj na lunch. Tylne patio było zamykane na zimę, ale Will mógł przesiadywać tam, gdy był w pracy.

– Nie dogadujesz się z ojcem.

– Czy to aż tak oczywiste?

Will zaśmiał się.

– A co z tobą?

– Co ze mną?

– Czy ty dogadujesz się ze swoim ojcem?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć.

Nico gwałtownie poderwał głowę w jego stronę. Will wpatrywał się w jedzenie, starając się utrzymać obojętną minę.

– Och… ja… um, przepraszam.

Will wzruszył ramionami i podniósł wzrok. Jego uśmiech nie obejmował oczu.

– W porządku. Nigdy go nie znałem, więc nie jest to coś, za czym mógłbym tęsknić.

Nico wiedział, że Will nie wierzy w to, co powiedział, i nie mógł wymyślić odpowiedniej odpowiedzi. Mógł wspomnieć o swojej matce, ale to nie było to samo – ton Willa jasno mówił, że jego ojciec nie umarł, tylko zostawił jego matkę przed narodzinami syna, więc Nico nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co czuł Solace. _Moja matka umarła, gdy miałem niecały roczek_ , nie brzmiało jak dobre pocieszenie.

Poza tym, bał się, że jeżeli wspomni o swojej matce, to już wkrótce ten temat doprowadzi ich do Bianki.

Jeszcze nie powiedział Willowi o Biance. Wiedział, że powinien, ale nigdy nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego momentu. Część jego wcale nie chciała mu o tym powiedzieć. Wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie samolubne i nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie chciał, żeby Will wiedział, ale trzymał usta swoje zamknięte na kłódkę.

Will lekko pokręcił głową.

– Nie jadę do domu. Pracuję przez cały weekend.

– Pracujesz w Święto Dziękczynienia?

– Więcej wtedy płacą. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Za każdym razem, gdy schodzili na temat pieniędzy, Nico czuł się zakłopotany. Pamiętał sposób, w który Will na niego spojrzał, gdy Leo powiedział, że Nico jest bogaty. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się odrobinę winny, myśląc o Willu pracującym w Dziękczynienie, żeby zapłacić za swoje studia, podczas gdy ojciec Nica i Hazel bez problemu opłacał naukę swoich dzieci.

– No cóż… zjem za ciebie indyka.

Will uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

* * *

– Czy wspominałem już, że nienawidzę samolotów? – wyszeptał do ucha Hazel, ściskając ją mocno za rękę, gdy wpadli w turbulencje. Hazel uśmiechnęła się i skrzywiła z bólu równocześnie.

– Tak, ale proszę cię, Nico… zaraz złamiesz mi rękę.

Nico wziął głęboki oddech.

– Umrzemy. Ja umrę… lecąc samolotem, żeby odwiedzić tatę.

– Dramatyzujesz.

Ostatnie powtarzało mu to tak wiele osób, że zaczynał myśleć, że była to prawda.

– Przynajmniej tym razem masz lepszy nastrój. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego? – Hazel uśmiechnęła się do niego głupkowato. Gdyby Nico nie był przerażony perspektywą śmierci, od razu puściłby jej rękę. Ale jedynym, na co się odważył, było piorunujące spojrzenie.

– Nie twoja sprawa.

– Co tam u Willa?

– Dobrze.

– Tylko dobrze?

– Hazel – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – możemy o tym porozmawiać po wylądowaniu?

– Gdy jesteś w samolocie, twój nastrój zazwyczaj nie waha się aż tak.

– Samoloty też zazwyczaj nie wahają się aż tak.

– Racja. Myśl o Willu. To cię uspokoi.

– Hazel.

Hazel zaśmiała się i puściła jego rękę.

– Nie czuje moich palców, Nico.

– Potrzebuję dragów – jęknął – i snu.

Hazel parsknęła śmiechem.

Gdy wylądowali, Nico ledwo oparł się chęci pocałowania ziemi. Gdy zobaczyli swojego ojca i Persefonę, Hazel pomachała im radośnie.

– Cześć – przywitała się Persefona. Nico przytulił swoją macochę i skinął swojemu ojcu głową.

– Cześć, ojcze – powiedział. Hades obejrzał go od góry do dołu.

– Tym razem się wystroiłeś. – Wskazał na dżinsy Nico.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się najmniejszy z możliwych uśmiechów.

* * *

– Więc… jak tam w szkole?

Nico wzruszył ramionami.

– Dobrze.

Persefona westchnęła.

– Hazel?

Gdy Hazel zaczęła opowiadać ich macosze o tym, co robiła od ich poprzedniej wizyty, Nico sięgnął po kromkę chleba.

– Wyglądasz inaczej – powiedział cicho jego ojciec. Nico nie spojrzał na niego, po prostu zamoczył chleb w sosie.

– Doprawdy?

Hades skinął.

– Może nie nazwałbym tego szczęściem, ale wydajesz się… lżejszy. Jakby ktoś ściągnął ciężar z twoich ramion.

– Nie jem zbyt wiele, gdy jestem w szkole – odpowiedział.

Hades patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, zanim nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Nico nie mógł przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, gdy żartował ze swoim ojcem.

Persefona też to zauważyła. Następnego dnia, gdy zszedł na dół, napomniała, że jest zaskoczona, że Nico do nich przyjechał. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Cieszę się, że nas odwiedziłeś.

Hazel mrugnęła do niego. Nico zmroził ją wzrokiem.

 

Od: Will

(4:56) podczas dzisiejszej kolacji, powiesz, że jesteś wdzięczny, że świat ci mnie zesłał?

Do: Will

(4:57) nie

Od: Will

(4:59) czemu?

Do: Will

(5:00) “dzisiaj chciałbym podziękować za kolesia, którego poderwałem na imprezie, na której schlałem się jak nigdy”

Od: Will

(5:01) zabrzmiało nieźle

 

– Z kim piszesz? – zapytała Persefona.

– Z Percym – odpowiedział od razu. Persefona uniosła brwi.

– Ukrywasz coś.

– Nie.

Persefona prychnęła, zirytowana.

* * *

– Powinniśmy powiedzieć za co jesteśmy wdzięczni.

Wszyscy odwrócili się i spojrzeli na Demeter.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ dzisiaj jest dzień, w którym wszyscy powinniśmy być wdzięczni. Wakacje stracą cały sens, jeżeli wszystko, co będziemy robić, to jedzenie i nic więcej.

– Nie jesteśmy cholernymi Clevaersami – mruknął Nico pod nosem. Hazel kopnęła go pod stołem.

– Dobrze, Demeter. Brzmi nieźle. Chciałabyś zacząć? – zapytała Hazel.

– Tak. Jestem wdzięczna za to, że mogę żyć swoim życiem, ze świadomością, że jestem samotną kobieta, która nie musi mieszkać ze swoim okropnym mężem i żyć okropnym życiem.

Nico wybuchnął śmiechem. Soda trysnęła z jego nosa. Hades wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na zegarek.

– Dwadzieścia dwie minuty odkąd się tutaj zjawiła – mruknął. – Nowy rekord.

– Matko – powiedziała Persefona – Mogłabyś przestać?

Nico ciągle trząsł się ze śmiechu, z głową ukrytą w dłoniach. Hazel kopnęła go jeszcze raz.

– Demeter, proszę cię – powiedział ich ojciec. – Mamy Święto Dziękczynienia.

– Więc powinnam być wdzięczna za to, że porwałeś moją córkę?

Hades przetarł twarz dłonią.

– Nie porwałem twojej córki.

Demeter prychnęła.

– Odebrałeś mi ją. Jestem starą kobietą i zostałam całkowicie sama.

Persefona przewróciła oczami.

– Och, mamo. Nie dramatyzuj.

Nico wziął głęboki oddech, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Nawet Hazel chowała swój uśmiech za dłonią.

– Mówiłem ci, że nie powinniśmy jej zapraszać – powiedział Hades, mocno dźgając ziemniaka na swoim talerzu.

– Więc nie dość, że porwałeś moją córkę, to chcesz mnie jeszcze od niej odseparować?

– Boże, dopomóż mi – mruknął Hades.

– Matko, wystarczy.

Nico ciągle śmiał się tak głośno, że nawet Hazel zaczęła chichotać.

– Dzieci, moglibyście przestać rechotać jak hieny?! – krzyknęła Demeter, ale jeżeli myślała, że to ich powstrzyma, myliła się. Zadziałało wprost odwrotnie.

I wtedy, co było kompletnie zaskakujące, Hades również zaczął się śmiać.

Persefona i jej matka wpatrywały się na ich trójkę w osłupieniu.

– Co, do diabła…?

– Wesołego Dziękczynienia, Demeter – powiedział Hades, biorąc kolejny kawałek indyka i potrząsając głową. Demeter jedynie się w niego wpatrywała.

* * *

– No cóż. To był interesujący weekend.

– Można tak powiedzieć.

Hades spojrzał na swojego syna.

– Tym razem wypowiedziałeś do mnie więcej słów.

– Mój błąd – powiedział Nico, ale jego usta wykrzywiły się w coś, co można było nazwać uśmiechem.

– Nico! Musimy iść. – Hazel mocno uścisnęła swojego ojca i macochę i sięgnęła po walizkę, wybiegając z domu. Nico westchnął i wyszedł za nią.

– Do zobaczenia w święta – powiedziała Persefona.

– Pod warunkiem, że zaprosisz swoją matkę.

Hades prychnął. Nico pomachał im i pobiegł za swoją siostrą.


	13. Człowiek

Ostatni tydzień przed egzaminami upływał bardzo powoli. Nico trzy razy zasnął na zajęciach – dziennie wypijał dwa kubki kawy, a żywił się jedynie nuggetsami z kurczaka.

Will spoglądał na niego z pogardą.

– Wiesz, że to mnie dobija, prawda?

Nico ugryzł kolejny kawałek kurczaka i spojrzał na Willa z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Nie gadaj, że jesteś jedną z tych medycznie ześwirowanych osób, które każą mi odstawić fast foody i jeść witaminy.

– No cóż, uważam że McDonald cztery razy w tygodniu byłby przesadą dla każdego.

– Zbliżają się egzaminy. Zajadam stres.

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to umrzesz przez ten stres.

– Zamknij się i zjedz nuggetsa.

Will westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale i tak się poczęstował.

– Możesz chociaż spróbować zjeść coś, co łatwiej byłoby mi zaklasyfikować jako coś zdrowego?

– Jesteś w zmowie z Jasonem?

– Nico.

Nico wzruszył ramionami.

– Dobra. W McDonaldzie mają też sałatki.

– Robisz to po to, żeby mnie zirytować.

– Może. – Uśmiechnął się. Will pokręcił głową.

* * *

– Co kupisz Willowi na gwiazdkę?

Nico zakrztusił się swoim jedzeniem. Frank uderzył go w plecy o wiele mocniej, niż było to konieczne – Nico prawdopodobnie będzie miał siniaka.

– Już w porządku, Frank. Żyję – zakaszlał po raz ostatni. Odwrócił się do Hazel. – Co?

– Gwiazdka. Will. Prezent. Ty.

– Muszę kupować mu prezent?

Hazel zmroziła go spojrzeniem.

– Kto cię tak wychował?

– Tata.

Frank zaśmiał się.

Hazel i Frank byli w mieszkaniu Nico. Jego siostra stwierdziła, że je za dużo niezdrowego jedzenia i przyszła, żeby ugotować kolację dla całej trójki. Wgapiała się w niego z drugiego końca stołu, unosząc brwi.

– Tak. Musisz kupić mu prezent.

Nico odwrócił się do Franka.

– Muszę kupować mu prezent?

Frank jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Według Hazel, tak. A ja zawsze słucham Hazel.

– Mądry człowiek – mruknął Nico.

– Jesteście… czymkolwiek jesteście, już od dwóch miesięcy, prawda? Musisz kupić mu prezent.

– I co powinienem mu, kurwa, kupić?

– Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Jest twoim… człowiekiem.

– Człowiekiem.

Hazel prychnęła.

– Więć… co on lubi?

Nico zjadł marchewkę.

– Nie wiem. Medyczne rzeczy.

– Jesteś beznadziejny.

– Ja tego nie robię, Hazel! Nie kupuję prezentów! Nawet dla Jasona.

– Nie sypiasz z Jasonem.

– Z Willem też nie!

Hazel przekrzywiła głowę. Cholera. Nie chciał tego powiedzieć.

– Nie?

Nico odchylił się do tyłu i wpatrzył w sufit.

– Musimy o tym gadać?

Hazel nie spuszczała z niego swojego uważnego wzroku.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że z nim nie sypiasz?

Nico przerzucił wzrok na swój talerz.

– Chcesz, żebym narysował ci diagram wszystkich rzeczy, których nie robimy?

Frank się roześmiał, ale Hazel nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.

– Ale przecież właśnie tak się poznaliście. Co w takim razie robicie?

Nico zmroził ją spojrzeniem.

– Sugerujesz, że jestem niezdolny do robienia z facetem czegoś innego, niż uprawianie seksu? A tak poza tym to, to nie tak, że uprawialiśmy seks… – Ostatnią część powiedział bardzo cicho, mając nadzieję, że Hazel nie usłyszy.

– Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

– O mój Boże, Hazel. Naprawdę nie chcę o tym z tobą gadać.

– Nie, nie, nie. Ja po prostu staram się ustalić co jest pomiędzy tobą, a tym gościem. A więc bez żadnej penetracji?

Zarówno Nico, jak i Frank, zaczęli się krztusił jedzeniem. Gdy Nico w końcu udało się wziąć oddech, sapnął:

– Błagam cię, nie wymawiaj więcej słowa „penetracja”.

Hazel wywróciła oczami.

– To nie jest wychowanie seksualne w dziewiątej klasie. Jesteśmy dorośli.

– Nie sypiamy ze sobą, Hazel. I, tak właściwie, nawet podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania nie zaszliśmy aż tak daleko. Możemy zmienić temat?

– Więc… – Twarz Hazel się rozjaśniła. – Naprawdę potrafisz się z kimś spotykać! Bez seksu! Spotykasz się z kimś…

– Krzycz głośniej, myślę, że tata nie słyszał cię jeszcze w Los cholernym Angeles.

– Nico!

– Możesz przestać?

Hazel wyszczerzyła się. Wyglądał na tak szczęśliwą, że Nico nie chciał tego psuć. Zrobił to, oczywiście.

– Poza tym, my… nie spotykamy się.

– Często się z nim widujesz?

– Tak.

– Obściskujecie się?

Nico parsknął.

– Ja–ja… nie będę gadać o tym ze swoją siostrą!

– Frank – powiedziała cierpliwie Hazel – zapytaj mojego brata, czy obściskuje się ze swoim człowiekiem.

Twarz Nico płonęła. Frank patrzył pomiędzy ich dwójką.

– Muszę?

– Nie, nie musisz. I przestań nazywać go „moim człowiekiem”.

– To odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

– Jakie pytanie?

Hazel westchnęła.

– Czy widujesz się z nim często i czy angażujecie się w seksualne aktywności?

– Czym, do cholery, są te twoje seksualne aktywności?

– Przyjmuję to jako odpowiedź twierdzącą – powiedziała zadowolona z siebie. – To jest właśnie definicja spotykania się z kimś, Nico.

Nico, który nie był do końca pewien, co się właściwie stało, wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem, a w końcu odwrócił się do Franka.

– Jak to się stało?

Frank po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

– To Hazel, koleś.

– Skoro się z nim spotykasz, to musisz kupić mu coś na gwiazdkę. Tak właściwie, to powinieneś kupić coś na gwiazdkę dla wszystkich.

– Nienawidzę świąt.

Frank zaśmiał się, ale momentalnie ucichł, gdy Hazel na niego spojrzała. Wymienił spojrzenie z Nico, uśmiechając się lekko.

– A więc idziemy na świąteczne zakupy.

– Dobra, miłej zabawy. Dziękuję za kolację.

Frank uśmiechnął się. Nico naprawdę zaczynał go lubić.

– Jesteś zabawny – powiedziała Hazel głosem, który świadczył, że wcale tak nie myśli. – Pójdziemy na zakupy świąteczne i kupimy prezenty dla wszystkich naszych przyjaciół. Spotkamy się razem na imprezie przed przerwą świąteczną, a ty zaprosisz Willa.

– Nie zaproszę.

– Nico.

– Hazel.

Wpatrywali się w siebie, siedząc po dwóch stronach stołu. Hazel oparła się o krzesło z założonymi na siebie nogami i rękami ułożonymi na stole. Nico był zgarbiony i opierał się na skrzyżowanych na stole ramionach. Frank spoglądał pomiędzy nimi, czując się, jakby oglądał bardzo cichy i bardzo nudny mecz tenisa stołowego.

W końcu Nico się poddał.

– DOBRA! Ale to ty go zapraszasz.

Hazel uśmiechnęła się z triumfem.

– To daj mi jego numer.

Unikał jej wzroku. Gdy zerknął na Hazel i Franka po raz kolejny, zauważył, że dziewczyna patrzy na niego z radością wypisaną na twarzy.

– Co?

– Masz zapisany jego numer.

Nico próbował to zakwestionować, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnej możliwości. Przesunął telefon do Hazel i schował głowę w ramionach na stole.

– Kończę tą rozmowę.

Nagle poczuł oplatające go ramiona.

– Naprawdę się cieszę – wyszeptała Hazel do jego ucha. Podniósł głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć, ale ona pocałowała go jedynie w policzek.

To prawda, że trzymał się wielu rzeczy, ale tak naprawdę to nigdy nie potrafiłby gniewać się na Hazel przez dłuższy okres czasu.

* * *

– Dostałem wiadomość od twojej siostry.

Nico podniósł na niego wzrok.

– To jej pomysł. Nie mój.

– Nie chcesz mnie zaprosić na gwiazdkową imprezę?

– Nie chcę mieć gwiazdkowej imprezy.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz mi teraz powiedzieć, że nie lubisz świąt?

– A jest w nich coś do lubienia?

– Naprawdę?

– Nie lubię świąt.

– Jak możesz, po prostu, nie lubi…

– Nie lubię świąt – powtórzył, ale tym razem jego głos był twardy, pięści zaciśnięte, a oczy zimne. Will natychmiast się wycofał.

– Okej. Przepraszam.

Nico wziął głęboki oddech. Siedzieli w małej kawiarni naprzeciwko apteki, w której pracował Will – właśnie skończył dzisiejszą zmianę.

Bianca umarła kilka dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Tamte święta były szare i ponure, a kolor nie powrócił aż do dzisiaj. Gdy Hazel z nimi zamieszkała, próbowała uczynić święta szczęśliwszymi, a gdy wprowadziła się Persefona, ich ojciec zaczął się otwierać, ale… za każdym razem, gdy Nico budził się w poranek świąteczny, przypominał sobie, że nadeszło kolejne Boże Narodzenie, którego Bianca nie będzie w stanie świętować.

– Co napisała Hazel?

Will uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął swój telefon.

– „Drogi Willu”... Podoba mi się fakt, że zaczęła w tak formalny sposób, „ Drogi Willu, tutaj Hazel. Chciałabym zaprosić cię na imprezę bożonarodzeniową, którą urządzamy przed przerwą świąteczną. Chciałabym zaprosić cię osobiście, ponieważ bogowie wiedzą, że Nico tego nie zrobi. Mrozi mnie wzrokiem, kiedy do ciebie piszę. Wyślę ci szczegóły tak szybko jak będzie to możliwe”. Czy wspominałem już, że naprawdę lubię twoją siostrę?

Nico wywrócił oczami.

– W ten weekend zabiera mnie na zakupy świąteczne.

– Muszę kupować prezenty? – Will wyglądał na zmartwionego. Nico potrząsnął głową.

– Nie musisz, ponieważ tak naprawdę to nikogo nie znasz. Nie masz jeszcze takiego przywileju.

Will oparł się i położył nogi na krześle obok tego, na którym siedział Nico.

– Tobie kupię prezent. Co chcesz? Czarne dżinsy? Płytę Bring Me The Horizon? Szyję dziewicy, żebyś mógł zatopić w niej swoje zęby?

Nico po prostu patrzył na niego łagodnie.

– Nie słucham Bring Me The Horizon.

– Slipknot? Marilyn Manson?

– Znasz okropnie wiele przerażających zespołów jak na kogoś z tak słoneczną aparycją.

Will szturchnął go stopą.

– Moja aparycja jest słoneczna?

– Bardziej niż moja. I myślałem, że skończyliśmy już z tym wampirzym tematem. Dodatkowo, wątpię, żeby wampiry potrzebowały krwi dziewic.

– To brzmi jak coś, co mógłby powiedzieć wampir.

Nico jedynie uniósł brew i wziął łyk swojej kawy.

– Więc czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

Will wzruszył ramionami. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, jego telefon zawibrował. Odczytał wiadomość.

– Hazel chce, żebyś do niej zadzwonił.

Nico sprawdził swój telefon. Trzy wiadomości. Ups.

– Cześć?

– Przepraszam. Co się dzieje?

– Chodź do swojego mieszkania. Obgadamy świąteczne plany.

– Nie mam świątecznych planów.

Hazel westchnęła.

– Nico…

Przerwał jej Jason. Jego głos brzmiał w telefonie prawie jak krzyk.

– Zwlecz do nas swój kościsty tyłek, di Angelo! I weź ze sobą swojego człowieka.

– Moglibyśmy – spojrzał na Willa – przestać to tak nazywać?

– Pośpiesz się, Nico! – Rozłączył się. Nico wziął głęboki oddech.

– Jesteśmy oczekiwani w moim mieszkaniu.

* * *

– Okej – powiedział Jason zaraz po tym, gdy weszli do domu – To oczywiste, że nie jest to miejsce na imprezę.

Ich mieszkanie było dość duże, ale ciągle nie wystarczająco, jak na grupę stłoczonych w nich osób. A Percy’ego i Annabeth nawet tam nie było.

Jason, Piper, Hazel i Frank siedzieli na stole kuchennym. Leo był na kanapie, zaraz obok niego Nico i półleżący na nim Will. Zdecydowanie za mało miejsca na imprezę.

– Potrzebowałeś mnie, żeby stwierdzić, że ten pokój jest za mały dla dziewięciu osób?

– Nie, potrzebujemy cię tutaj, bo robimy losowanie prezentów.

Nico zmroził wzrokiem wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.

– Przetrwaliśmy lata, nie urządzając Świąt, więc dlaczego zdecydowaliśmy, że teraz jest odpowiedni moment na rozpoczęcie tradycji?

– Ponieważ Jason i Piper właśnie się zaręczyli, Percy i Annabeth mają dziecko, a ty swojego człowieka…

Will spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią i uśmiechem na twarzy. Nico zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz w oparciu kanapy.

– Nie przestają cię tak nazywać.

Piper dokończyła po Hazel.

– Frank i Hazel są zakochani, Leo ma swoją prawą rękę…

– Barmankę! Ma na imię Kalipso! Jesteśmy zakochani!

Piper go zignorowała.

– I stajemy się prawdziwie dorośli! Więc robimy rzeczy, które robią dorośli!

– Dorośli nie wierzą w Świętego Mikołaja.

– Nie bądź psuj zabawą, Nico – powiedział Jason. Nico posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie i zsunął się w dół kanapy. Boże, jak on nienawidził świąt.

Will złapał go za rękę.

– Jest jakiś limit? – zapytał Frank.

– Trzysta dolarów dla Hazel i Nico, dwadzieścia pięć dla reszty z nas. – Nico wbił Leo łokieć w żebra.

– Bez limitów, ale nie bądźcie zbyt rozrzutni. Ty też kupujesz, Will, Nico pomoże ci coś wybrać.

– Och. Okej.

Nico wywrócił oczami.

Hazel zaczęła chodzić od osoby do osoby z miską pełna małych karteczek.

– Zostaną dwie dla Percy’ego i Annabeth. – Nico zmroził swoją siostrę spojrzeniem, gdy ta w końcu się przed nim zatrzymała. Hazel posłała mu mały uśmiech.

Nico rozłożył wylosowaną karteczkę i… och. No jasne. Czemu nie.

Na kawałku papieru, schludną kursywą Hazel, zapisane było _Percy_. 


	14. Nauka

Od: Frank

(11:23) co powinienem kupić Willowi?

Do: Frank

(11:27) nawet ja nie wiem co kupić Willowi

 

 _I właśnie dlatego_ , pomyślał, _nigdy tego nie robię. Dlatego właśnie nigdy nie przechodzę do czegoś więcej. Po prostu pieprzę się z kimś i wychodzę._

– Zadręczasz się czymś.

– Nieprawda.

Jason westchnął.

– Aż tak bardzo denerwuje cię ta sprawa z Losowanym Mikołajem?

Nico potarł swój kark i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Nie. Nie denerwuje.

Jason podszedł i usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

– Wiem, że to dla ciebie nie najlepszy okres czasu…

– Przestań.

– Nico…

– Nie chcę o tym gadać.

Jason popatrzył na niego smutno. Nico unikał jego wzroku.

Pozostało mu napisanie ostatniego egzaminu, pójście na tą cholerną imprezę, a później jedynie pusty pokój i kolejne Święta bez niej.

– Chcesz pójść ze mną i Piper na zakupy?

– Nie.

– A co jeżeli nie pozostawię ci żadnego wyboru?

– Muszę się uczyć.

– W porządku. Ale jestem tutaj, jeżeli byś mnie potrzebował.

Z całych sił próbował się do niego uśmiechnąć.

– Wiem. Kogo, tak w ogóle, wylosowałeś?

Jason wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

– Powiedzenie ci tego zrujnowałoby całą zabawę, no nie?

Nico zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Prawdopodobnie.

Gdy Jason wyszedł, Nico poszedł do swojego pokoju i próbował się uczyć. Wpatrywał się w zapisane słowa, starając się coś z nich zrozumieć, ale gdy przyszła do niego wiadomość, z radością odwrócił wzrok od notatek.

 

Od: Will

(2:13) od trzech godzin próbuję się uczyć, ale Cecil nie potrafi się zamknąć. mogę przyjść z tym do ciebie? przypuszczam, że będziesz cichszy niż on

Do: Will

(2:14) jasne

 

Jeszcze przez chwilę próbował zmusić się do nauki, ale gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, przyznał się do porażki. Will trzymał tak gruby podręcznik, że bez problemu mógłby posłużyć za stoisko do telewizora.

– Kurwa.

– Nie żartowałem.

– Możesz wziąć moje biurko, jeśli chcesz. Ja próbowałem już się uczyć, ale stwierdziłem, że życie nie ma sensu i chyba się zdrzemnę.

Will jedynie się do niego uśmiechnął.

– No co?

– Jesteś słodki.

Nico zaczerwienił się i szybko wszedł do swojego pokoju. Zrzucił swoje książki na podłogę i wspiął się na łóżko, odwracając się w stronę ściany, żeby światło nie raziło go za bardzo.

– Masz siedzieć cicho.

Will zaśmiał się.

– Cokolwiek rozkażesz.

Nico dryfował. Nie wiedział, jak długo spał, zanim został obudzony przez potrząsającego nim Willa.

– Nico. Potrzebuję pomocy.

Nico zamrugał, przecierając oczy i spoglądając z dezorientacją – i odrobiną irytacji – na pochylającą się nad nim twarz.

– Nie jestem lekarzem.

Will wywrócił oczami.

– Ale ja jestem, di Angelo. Dlatego właśnie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Nico próbował usiąść i był zaskoczony, gdy Will złapał go za ramiona i znowu popchnął na łóżko.

– Myślałem, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?

Spojrzenie, które rzucił mu Will, zarówno go przeraziło jak i skutecznie uciszyło.

– Potrzebuję.

– Jestem zdezorientowany i odrobinę przerażony.

Will pochylił się i pocałował go, przesuwając się tak, żeby leżeć nad nim. Jego ręce zawędrowały pod koszulkę Nico, który poczuł jego ciepłe palce na swoim brzuchu i uniosły nią, ściągając.

– Jak ma ci to niby pomóc w nauce?

Gdy Nico spojrzał na uśmiech Willa, pomyślał, że w poprzednim wcieleniu chłopak najprawdopodobniej był szalonym naukowcem.

– Pomaga mi – powiedział, całując szyję Nico – ponieważ muszę uczyć się anatomii. A ty mi w tym pomożesz.

Nico zaśmiał się.

– I to ma być, w twoim mniemaniu, sprytny plan na to, żeby zobaczyć mnie nago?

– Narzekasz?

– Nie – mruknął, gdy Nico sięgnął do jego spodni.

– Jestem całkowicie poważny, di Angelo – powiedział, bardzo niskim głosem. – Uczę się teraz. Więc musisz być naprawdę cicho, bo zbliża mi się bardzo ważny egzamin.

Nico wziął drżący oddech.

– Wymyśliłeś tą historyjkę ze współlokatorem, prawda?

– Cecila nie ma nawet w domu.

– Uczyłeś się w ogóle?

– Tak. Przed anatomią był jeszcze jeden rozdział. I jestem naprawdę poruszony, że aż tak przejmujesz się moją edukacją, ale to naprawdę będzie trudne, jeżeli nie przestaniesz gadać.

I wtedy, Will próbował go zabić.

Nie naprawdę, oczywiście, ale Nico czuł się, jakby chłopak rzeczywiście chciał to zrobić.

Zaczął od jego ucha, delikatnie szarpiąc je zębami, żeby przejść do jego czoła, policzków, powiek i w dół szyi, całując i podgryzając lekko. Robiąc to, cały czas szeptał nazwy kości i mięśni, których Nico nie potrafiłby rozpoznać nawet w bardziej sprzyjających jego mózgowi warunkach. Powoli zaczął świrować, gdy usłyszał śmiech Willa i poczuł jego usta, zjeżdżające coraz niżej. Z każdym kolejnym centymetrem, Nico kręcił się coraz bardziej i wydawał z siebie dźwięki brzmiące jak połączenie podniecenia i irytacji rosnącej równo z każdą sekundą „nauki” Willa.

– Jeśli nie przestaniesz się wiercić, zboczę ze swojej trasy i będę musiał zaczynać od nowa. – Ostatnie trzy słowa wypowiedział bardzo powoli, ocierając się o biodra Nico.

– Chcesz mnie zabić. – Nico nie był w stanie odetchnąć, gdy Will pozostawiam ślady na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś był taki głośny ostatnim razem, gdy to robiliśmy.

– Alkohol przytłumił… przytłumił twoje zmysły.

Will zaśmiał się.

– Jeżeli ciągle potrafisz mi odpyskować, znaczy to, że nie staram się wystarczająco mocno.

Później, Nico zrobił się wyjątkowo grzeczny.

* * *

Nico mógł mieć małe zaćmienie. Naprawdę nie był pewny.

– Mówiłeś, że byłem pierwszym facetem, z którym byłeś, no nie?

Will leżał obok niego. Skinął głową.

– Serio?

Will zaśmiał się i podparł się na łokciach, potakując.

Nico wpatrywał się w sufit z całkowitym niedowierzaniem.

– Taa. Na pewno.

Will znowu się położył, splatając swoją dłoń z dłonią Nico. Nico wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– Mogę ci coś powiedzieć?

Will skinął głową.

– Nie wiem, co ci kupić na Święta.

Will zaśmiał się. I śmiał się… i śmiał, dopóki Nico nie usiadł na nim okrakiem i nie uciszył go.

* * *

Od: Will

(5:38) okej, nie chcę się chwalić, ale zdobyłem najlepszy prezent świata, co jest niesamowite, szczególnie dlatego, bo jest o dla gościa, którego poznałem miesiąc temu

(5:40) przez najbliższy rok będę ulubionym człowiekiem Leo.

 

– Jakie są szanse? – zapytała Hazel, gdy spacerowali po przedmieściach. Nico wzruszył ramionami i włożył ręce do kieszeni.

– Myślę, że jedna na osiem.

Hazel jedynie westchnęła.

– Przykro mi.

– To nie twoje wina, Hazel. Słuchaj, chcę po prostu mieć to już za sobą, dobra? Chcę po prostu pójść na tą głupią imprezę, a później zaszyć się w łóżku na dwa tygodnie aż Święta się skończą i, do następnego roku, nie będę musiał się z nimi mierzyć.

Hazel złapała go pod ramię.

– Przepraszam, Nico. Myślę, że po prostu… po prostu chciałam stworzyć jakieś lepsze świąteczne wspomnienia.

Nico westchnął i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Nie przejmuj się, Hazel. Ale, ej! To, że wylosowałaś Franka, nie wydaje mi się sprawiedliwe.

– Losowałam jako ostatnia! To nie tak, że to uknułam.

Problem z wylosowaniem imienia Percy’ego polegał na tym, że Nico spędził ostatnie dziesięć lat, myśląc nad idealnym prezentem dla niego, który mógłby sprawić, że Percy się w nim zakocha. I chociaż wiedział, oczywiście, że ma rzeczy, dzięki której mógłby osiągnąć taki rezultat (teraz i tak tego nie chciał), trudno było wyprzeć takie myśli z umysłu. I Nico ciągle był odrobinę zdezorientowany, bo zazwyczaj, gdy chcesz zapomnieć o swojej dziesięcioletniej miłości, potrzebujesz czegoś więcej niż słodkiego Kelnera, który zrobił ci loda. A więc teraz stare uczucia do Percy’ego walczyły z tymi, które czuł do Willa, i których w pełni jeszcze nie rozumiał. I czuł się naprawdę źle, myśląc w taki sposób o Percym, podczas gdy miał tą… tą rzecz, czymkolwiek, cholera jasna, to było, z Willem, co było niedorzeczne, bo przecież nie obiecywał Willowi niczego. Do niczego się nie zobowiązywał. I nie mógł przestać myśleć o minie Percy’ego, gdy ten otworzy otrzymany od niego prezent, cokolwiek, do cholery jasnej, by to było. Z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy i to, jak jego oczy się rozjaśniają… a nie wiedział nawet, co powinien kupić Willlowi! Gdy go o to zapytał, Will jedynie roześmiał się i powiedział, że mogą odpuścić sobie Święta i że nie powinien się tym przejmować. A później znowu się całowali, ale to w niczym nie pomogło Nico i sprawiło, że był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany.

– O czym myślisz?

Potrząsnął głową.

– O niczym. Chodź.

Spędził z Hazel naprawdę świetny dzień. Kupili kilka akcesoriów ogrodniczych dla Persefony – Nico miał nadzieję, że Hazel wie, do czego one służą, bo on nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Nico chciał kupić Demeter jedną z tych kiczowatych poduszek z napisem w stylu „Kocham moje wnuki!”, ale Hazel mu nie pozwoliła.

– Ej, no weź!

– Demeter nawet nas nie lubi.

– No właśnie.

Hazel kupiła ich ojcu jakiś fantazyjny zestaw Bluetooth. Nico chciał mu kupić błyszczącą, różową obudowę na telefon, ale tego też nie pozwoliła mu zrobić.

– Psujesz całą zabawę, wiesz o tym?

Skończył się na tym, że kupił mu pierwszy sezon The Walking Dead.

– Tata to chociaż ogląda?

– Pewnie nie, ale wiesz przecież, jak bardzo lubi zombie. Pewnie dlatego, bo martwi, jako jedyni, potrafią z nim wytrzymać.

– Nico.

Zaśmiał się.

– Żartuję, Hazel. W większości.

Spacerowali jeszcze przez chwilę, ale Nico nie znalazł niczego, co mógłby kupić Percy’emu. Miał zamiar się już poddać ale Hazel, nagle, złapała go za rękę.

– Nico. Za bardzo nad tym rozmyślasz.

– Rozmyślam nad czym?

Hazel westchnęła.

– Próbujesz wymyślić dla niego najlepszy prezent świata, ale ci się to nie uda. Musisz odpuścić. Kupujesz prezent dla Percy’ego, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a nie Percy’ego, faceta, w którym się kochasz.

Nico skinął głową.

– Taa. Okej. Ale przełóżmy to na jutro, dobra?

Hazel spojrzała na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. Nico zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– No weź, Hazel. I tak będę musiał iść jutro do sklepu. Niczego ci jeszcze nie kupiłem.

Hazel jedynie się do niego uśmiechnęła. W drodze powrotnej, jadąc w autobusie, zasnęła mu na ramieniu, a on przez całą drogę zastanawiał się, co powinien kupić cholernemu Percy’emu Jacksonowi.


	15. Święta

Percy otworzył drzwi, ubrany w jeden z tych żałosnych i paskudnych świątecznych swetrów, trzymając swoją córkę z czapką mikołajską na głowie (i założonym okropnym świątecznym sweterkiem).

– Awww – pisnął Will. Nico prychnął i wyjął Alison z rąk Percy'ego.

– Co zrobił ci ten twój nieszczęsny ojciec?

Percy zaśmiał się i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

– Nie musisz trzymać jej cały czas, wiesz? Wszyscy dzisiaj wokół niej skaczą.

– Jasne, ale to ja jestem jej ulubieńcem, prawda, Alison? – Złapał spojrzenie Willa, który patrzył na niego z przekrzywioną głową i uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Co?

– Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że jesteś kimś, kto dogaduje się z dziećmi.

– Dlaczego każdy ciągle mi to powtarza?

Will wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, po prostu jesteś... wyglądasz jak człowiek, który nie lubi innych ludzi.

– Niemowlęta nie są ludźmi.

– Masz dziecko?

Nico zaśmiał się i poprawił Alison w swoich ramionach.

– Nie to miałem na myśli, idioto.

Gdy Will i Nico weszli do salonu, byli już tam Hazel, Piper, Frank i Jason. Pani O'Leary leżała na wielkim legowisku w kącie; ktoś założył jej na głowę opaskę z rogami renifera. Nico usiadł obok Jasona i Willa z Alison na kolanach.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo przejmujecie się moją matką – powiedziała Annabeth, gdy weszła do pokoju i podała Piper paczkę chipsów. – Jeżeli ktoś ukradnie Alison, to będzie to Nico.

Percy również już z nimi usiadł.

– Tak, ale Nico mógłbym pokonać. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł wyzwać twoją matkę do walki.

Nico prychnął.

– Nie złapałbyś mnie, Jackson. Ale możesz próbować.

– To nie trudne grać twardego z dzieckiem na kolanach, no nie?

Nico oparł się o kanapę i wystawił Percy'emu środkowego palca zza głowy Alison.

– Dajesz jej zły przykład.

Annabeth wywrócił oczami i usiadła obok swojego męża.

– Są już wszyscy?

– Nie ma Leo.

Jason wywrócił oczami.

– Kogoś to dziwi?

W tym samym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Annabeth odwrócił się, krzyknęła: „otwarte!" i do środka wbiegł Leo.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam!

Nico delikatnie kołysał Alison na swoich kolanach i robił do niej śmieszne miny. Will nie potrafił odwrócić od niego wzroku.

– Przyszedłeś jako ostatni, Valdez, więc wychodzisz pierwszy.

– Nie pamiętam tej zasady – powiedział Leo, rzucając prezent do Annabeth. Okazała się nim niemożliwie olbrzymia książka o architekturze starożytnej Grecji. Nico myślał, że Annabeth popłacze się ze szczęścia.

– Leo! – zawołała, wstając i przytulając go mocno.

– Dokładnie. Założę się, że modliłaś się, żebym cię nie wylosował. A wątpię, żeby ktoś przebił mój prezent.

Ku zaskoczeniu Nico, odezwał się Will:

– Myślę, że ja to zrobiłem.

Leo spojrzał na niego.

– Sprawdź mnie, Solace. Kogo miałeś?

– Ciebie – Will uśmiechnął się i wyjął kopertę, którą mu podał. Gdy ją otworzył, w środku znajdowała się jedynie mała karteczka z rzędem zapisanym liczb.

– Co to jest?

– Numer telefonu barmanki z Tartaru.

Szczęka Leo opadła.

– Obiecałem jej, że jeżeli będziesz ją przerażać, to będzie mogła winić mnie, więc postaraj się być wyluzowany... – Jason i Percy zaśmiali się, a Annabeth przeglądała książkę, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, co dzieje się wokół niej.

– Gdzie ty byłeś całe moje życie, Solace? – zapytał Leo, wpatrując się w numer telefonu z nabożną czcią. Nico wywrócił oczami i prychnął.

Will zaśmiał się i pochylił do Nico.

– Jesteś zazdrosny?

Nico uniósł brew, lekko się uśmiechając.

– No dobra, ktoś musi chwycić byka za rogi – Jason westchnął i podał Nico torbę z prezentem. Nico zmroził go wzrokiem.

– Zapytałeś, czy pójdę z tobą do sklepu!

– No właśnie. Wiedziałem, że odmówisz, ale dzięki temu mnie nie podejrzewałeś.

– Boże, Jason. To Tajny Mikołaj, a nie Tajne Służby.

Nico podał Alison Jasonowi i sięgnął do torby, żeby wyciągnąć z niej jasnozielony świąteczny sweter, ozdobiony szkieletami noszącymi czapki mikołajskie. Nico patrzył się w swój prezent z przerażeniem.

– Co, do diabła?

Wszyscy w pokoju pękali ze śmiechu. Will dosłownie zgiął się w pół.

– Gdzieś ty to znalazł?

– To niesamowite, co można znaleźć w Nowym Jorku – odpowiedział Jason – Załóż.

– Nie...

Ale Jason już podawał Alison Piper i gwałtownie chwycił za sweter, przekładając go przez jego głowę. Nico miał rozczochrane włosy i gniewny wyraz twarzy.

– Wyglądasz uroczo – powiedział Will, śmiejąc się.

Jason otoczył go swoim ramieniem i przysunął go do siebie.

– Wesołych Świąt, Nico – powiedział.

Nico odepchnął go i wywrócił oczami, ale nawet on nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Przypomniał sobie, co Hazel mówiła o tworzeniu nowych wspomnień i spojrzał na siebie. To z całą pewnością było nowe świąteczne wspomnienie.

Reszta również wymieniła się prezentami. Piper kupiła Hazel karnet na lekcje jazdy konnej, ku uciesze dziewczyny, która zawsze chciała jeździć konno. Frank kupił Willowi bilety do kina dla dwóch osób z zapewnionym popcornem i napojem oraz przeprosinami za tak straszny prezent, ale Will zdawał się być z niego zadowolony.

– Zabiorę cię na najbardziej soczysty film, jaki teraz grają – szepnął do Nico.

Percy kupił Jasonowi wejściówki na mecz Yankeesów i kolację – „To naprawdę randka. Zabierasz go na randkę" – Jason był zachwycony.

Gdy nadeszła kolej Nico, podał swój prezent Percy'emu. Alison zrobiła już całą rundę dookoła grupki przyjaciół i siedziała teraz na kolanach ojca. Percy podał ją Annabeth i uśmiechnął się do Nico.

– Nie wiedziałem, czy jesteś już w tym etapie swojego życia, w którym wszystko, co chcesz, to prezent dla dziecka, więc kupiłem też coś dla Alison.

Percy wyciągnął z opakowania mały kapelusz rybaka i roześmiał się.

– Prezent od mnie i od mojego ojca – powiedział Nico, uśmiechając się głupkowato. Percy, cały czas się śmiejąc, założył Alison kapelusz. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się zgodnym „awww".

Prawdziwym prezentem Percy'ego była torba wypełniona niebieskimi żelkami. Percy wyszczerzył się radośnie i od razu zjadł całą garść.

– Później wytłumaczę ci całą tą sprawę z niebieskim jedzeniem – wyszeptał do Willa.

Na górze opakowania były dwa bilety do nowo otworzonego akwarium, będącego największym w całej Ameryce Północnej. Percy wpatrywał się w prezent ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Nico. Nawet moja praca nie umożliwiła mi zdobycia tych biletów. Ile kosztowały?

– Niewiele.

– Nico...

– Mój tata dostał je od jednego ze swoich wspólników. Dał je mi. Nie kosztowały mnie ani centa. Naprawdę.

Percy uśmiechnął się szeroko, wstał i przyciągnął go do siebie, mocno przytulając.

– To jest cholernie niesamowite, koleś. Dziękuję. Chcesz się ze mną wybrać?

Czerwieniąc się, Nico potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. Weź Annabeth. Niezbyt interesuje mnie gapienie się na wieloryby i podobne główna.

Percy uśmiechnął się i przytulił go jeszcze raz. Nico usiadł, modląc się, żeby nikt nie zauważył, jak mocno się czerwieni. Unikał wzroku Hazel, ale siedzący obok niego Jason i Will sprawiali, że było mu gorąco, a jego twarz wciąż płonęła. Przeprosił ich i poszedł do łazienki. Oblał swoją twarz zimną wodą, chcąc się uspokoić.

 _Wyluzuj, di Angelo_ , powiedział do siebie, _nie zachowuj się jak mały, smutny licealista._

– Nico?

Kurwa.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Osuszył twarz i otworzył drzwi, uśmiechając się do Willa.

– Przepraszam. Dosłownie gotuję się w tym swetrze. Chyba powinienem go ściągnąć.

Will zaśmiał się, patrząc na jego sweter.

– Nie ma mowy. Będziesz go nosił.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chciałbyś, żebym go ściągnął?

Will przyciągnął go do siebie, uśmiechając się.

– Nie będziesz mnie uwodzić tylko po to, żeby zdjąć ten sweter – powiedział, pochylając się, żeby pocałować Nico.

– Jesteś pewien? – Nico delikatnie ugryzł wargę Willa. – Lubię wyzwania.

– Mogę je podjąć, jeśli chcesz. – Głos Willa był miękki, jego dłonie znajdowały się na szyi Nico, a ich biodra były złączone. – Możemy dojść do tego, który z nas ma rację.

I właśnie to Nico rozumiał – nieważne, jak zaskakujące było cokolwiek innego, to, ciało przy ciele, złączone usta i palce Willa na jego skórze, było tym, co zawsze rozumiał.

Ktoś przeczyścił gardło.

Will odskoczył od Nico, żeby zobaczyć stojącą ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami Hazel stojącą w drzwiach.

– Mogę porozmawiać z moim bratem?

Will skinął głową i wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając Nico i Hazel samych. Hazel nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

– Co jest?

– Tata nie dał ci tych biletów.

Nico westchnął.

– Nico. Ile za to wydałeś?

– Nie aż tak wiele.

– Nico.

– Co?

Hazel spojrzała na niego smutno. Później go przytuliła.

– Wesołych Świąt, Nico – powiedziała.

Gdy Nico i Hazel wrócili do salonu, Piper siedziała na podłokietniku fotela Annabeth, oglądając z nią książkę. Leo i Frank rozmawiali; tym razem to Leo trzymał Alison. Percy, Jason i Will grali w Super Smash Bros. Will najwyraźniej wygrywał, bo Percy próbował go uderzyć. Hazel ścisnęła jego ramię i uśmiechnęła się, zanim odeszła w stronę Franka i Leo. Nico usiadł obok Willa.

– Wygrywasz?

Will odsunął się z zasięgu ramion Percy'ego.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Percy zawsze bije tych, którzy z nim wygrywają.

Percy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

* * *

Reszta wieczoru minęła szybko. Nico dołączył do następnej rundy Smash Brosa i totalnie zmiażdżył pozostałą trójkę. Percy próbował go dźgnąć, ale udało mu się uciec. Po kilku kolejnych partyjkach dołączyły do nich Piper i Annabeth, zastępując Willa i Jasona, a ta pierwsza pokonała każdego z nich.

Noc mijała. Wszyscy zaczęli się żegnać. Leo przytulił Willa tak mocno, że aż uniósł go do góry. Nico, według siebie, został przytulony stanowczo za dużo razy.

Gdy wracali do mieszkania, Will poszedł z nimi. Całowali się w windzie; Nico mieszkał na szóstym piętrze, a gdy winda w końcu się zatrzymała, włosy Willa było rozczochrane, a pasek Nico odpięty.

Nico nie wiedział, czy Jason i Piper są w środku, bo światło było zgaszone i wszędzie było cicho, ale pomimo to nie oponował, gdy Will popchnął go na drzwi, łącząc ich usta razem. Kurtka Nico spadła no podłogę, gdy Will trzymał go mocno, całując niechlujnie, mocno, żarliwie... Nico miał małe deja vu co do ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy, ale tym razem żaden z nich nie był pijany.

Nico pociągnął go ze sobą, wchodząc tyłem do mieszkania. Will uderzył o drzwi do sypialni Nico i syknął z bólu, gdy klamka wbiła mu się w plecy. Sięgnął za siebie, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Nico wepchnął go do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi, które trzasnęły głośniej niż się spodziewał. Czuł na ustach śmiech Willa. Nico zgubił swoją koszulkę gdzieś w kuchni, a gdy dotarli w końcu do łóżka, Will, jakimś cudem, nie miał spodni. Nico nie pamiętał już, kto z nich i kiedy je zdjął, ale niezbyt go to w tamtym momencie obchodziło.

Tym razem to on leżał na Willu, obcałowując całe jego ciało. Wszystko było takie niechlujne – Will prawie uderzył go łokciem, gdy ściągał koszulkę, a Nico przez przypadek kopnął go w brzuch.

– Cholera jasna! Przepraszam!

– Pomyślałby ktoś, że robiąc to tak często, będziesz w tym lepszy – drażnił się Will, przekręcając się, żeby być na górze.

– Odpierdol się, Solace – powiedział Nico, z uśmiechem, gryząc go w ucho.

Will jęknął i pocałował go ponownie, śmiejąc się lekko, gdy Nico sięgnął w górę, próbując ściągnąć jego bluzę. A później koszulkę. Warstwa po warstwie. Kto wpadł na pomysł, żeby zakładać aż tyle ubrań? Nico chętnie zamieniłby z nim słówko.

Nico nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio uprawiał seks nie będąc nawet odrobinę pijanym. Nie wiedział też, czy kiedykolwiek robił to dwa razy z tą samą osobą, a co dopiero z kimś, kto stał się jego przyjacielem i całował go często i przy ludziach. Nico nie wiedział, co działo się pomiędzy nim, a Willem, wiedział tylko, że chłopak smakował dobrze, a on nie chciał przestawać.

– Will – powiedział – Co to jest?

– No cóż – odpowiedział. – To coś, co robią dorośli ludzie, na którym sobie zależy... – Przerwał, gdy Nico ugryzł go mocno w ramię.

– Czy to na pewno dobra pora na sarkazm?

– Powiedział cholerny król sarkazmu.

Nico pocałował go po raz kolejny, sięgając pomiędzy ich ciała i mocno ściskając penisa Willa. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy chłopak syknął i uderzył go w rękę.

– Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Nie wiem, Nico. – Po raz kolejny obrócił się, żeby być na górze. – I nie jestem pewien, czy jest to odpowiedni moment na tego typu rozmowę.

– Ja tylko...

– Lubię cię, idioto – wymruczał. – Ale nie chcę cię tym odstraszyć.

– Och – mruknął. – Też cię lubię.

– Mam cholerną nadzieję – powiedział Will z uśmiechem.

– Duże przeklinasz, gdy jesteś nagi.

– A ty przeklinasz dużo każdej godziny, każdego dnia.

– Ja...

– Nico – Will usiadł, opierając ręce na jego klatce piersiowej – bełkotasz. Co się dzieje?

Nico spojrzał w sufit.

– Co my robimy?

– Przypuszczam, że uprawiamy seks, ale to ty jesteś tutaj ekspertem. – Will brzmiał pewnie, ale Nico widział zdenerwowanie w jego oczach i czuł, jak jego dłonie zwijają się w pięści.

– Och... och.

Will wywrócił oczami.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Tak. Całkowicie. – Will po raz kolejny skinął głową.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz, żebym to ja był twoim pierwszym?

Will skinął.

– No cóż... Jakbym mógł wybierać, to wolałbym Chrisa Evansa, ale ty jesteś najbliższą mu osobą obok mnie.

– Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi czegoś takiego. I nie powie.

Will zaśmiał się i pocałował go.

– Na pewno.

Nico odetchnął głęboko i skinął.

– Okej – powiedział, ciągnąc go w dół i całując lekko i powoli – Okej.

Will zaśmiał się nerwowo w usta Nico.

– Brzmisz jak w „Gwiazd naszych wina".

– Nie oglądałem tego.

Will z powrotem usiadł, zaskoczony.

– Przepraszam?

Nico wywrócił oczami.

– Nie zaczynaj ze mną, Solace.

– Powinienem cię teraz do tego zmusić.

Nico znowu go przyciągnął i popchnął na materac.

– Nie ośmieliłbyś się – wymamrotał, całując go mocno. Dłonie Will przejechały po jego skórze, zostawiając ślady paznokci.

– Dobra – powiedział. – Ale już wiem co będziemy robić później.

– Ta, jasne, kurwa.

Will zaśmiał się. Nico odsunął się po raz ostatni.

– Jesteś pewien, że jesteś pewien?

Will skinął, uśmiechając się do Nico.

Przez resztę nocy nie mówili już zbyt wiele.

* * *

Nico obudził się z ręką owiniętą dookoła niego.

Nigdy nie widział śpiącego Willa – jedynej nocy, podczas której został, obudził się jako pierwszy. Więc teraz Nico miał okazję, żeby mu się przyjrzeć; gdy spał, wyglądał młodziej. Jego włosy były przyklejone do głowy. Obaj ciągle byli nadzy. Oddychał powoli, a jego policzek przyciśnięty był do ramienia Nico.

– Hej – wyszeptał, lekko go trącając.

Will budził się powoli, ziewając i rozglądając się dookoła. Gdy zobaczył Nico, na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki i piękny uśmiech.

– Która jest godzina?

– Nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że jest później, niż zazwyczaj wstajesz.

– Masz na mnie zły wpływ. – Will był dzisiaj niemożliwie szczęśliwy. Z resztą... tak samo jak Nico.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Will patrzył na niego przez chwilę, aż w końcu pochylił się i pocałował go lekko.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – wyszeptał Nico. Will przewrócił oczami.

– Wolałbym, żebyś przestał mnie o to pytać.

– Przepraszam! Ja tylko... – przerwał. Will sporzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Co?

Nico westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie mam dobrych wspomnień z mojego pierwszego razu, okej? Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że... nieważne.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Will poważnie – Nie wiedziałem.

Wyciągnął rękę i złapał za twarz Nico, by delikatnie zwrócić go w swoją stronę. Jego pocałunek był delikatny, tak jak on cały. Nico nie wiedział, jak ze wszystkich możliwych osób Will wylądował z kimś takim jak on.

– Powinienem już iść – powiedział niechętnie Will. – Muszę pojechać do domu.

– Nie jestem pewien, jak czuję się z tym, że wrócisz do domu tamtym samochodem.

– Och, przestań – powiedział. – To nie jest aż tak daleko. Wystarczająco blisko, żebym mógł dojeżdżać do pracy.

Wstał i ubrał się, czerwieniąc, gdy zobaczył, że Nico go obserwuje. Nico uśmiechnął się głupio, gdy Will rzucił mu w twarz koszulką.

– Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy się dopiero wtedy, gdy obaj wrócimy z przerwy świątecznej? – zapytał, siadając na brzegu łóżka Nico. Chłopak skinął głową i przyciągnął go do ostatniego pocałunku.

– Wesołych Świąt, Nico – powiedział Will z uśmiechem, całując go w czoło i wstając. Nie zauważył, że Nico zamarł po jego słowach, gdy dotarły do niego w pełni. Wcześniej był rozproszony przez imprezę i przez to, co stało się po niej. Został rozproszony przez ciało drugiej osoby w swoim łóżku, pocałunki, które rozpalały w nim ogień i przez to, że był tak bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Ponieważ bycie radosnym w grudniu nie było możliwe. A teraz, gdy Will wyszedł, Nico nie mógł wymazać ze swojej pamięci dźwięku jej krzyku. Powinien był pamiętać, pielęgnować pamięć o niej. Nie mógł być szczęśliwy wgrudniu, ponieważ ona już nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa, a on był jedynym, którego to obchodziło.

Całe szczęście z poprzedniej nocy opuściło go, gdy został sam. Samotny, zimny i pusty w środku. Szybko spakował swoją torbę. Miał samolot do złapania i siostrę do opłakiwania. 


	16. Uzdrawianie

Od: Will

(3:54) mam malinkę. mama się na mnie gapi. to twoja wina

(3:55) ciągle pyta mnie, co jest nie tak z moją szyją

(3:55) nienawidzę cię

Od: Will

(5:38) doleciałeś już?

Od: Will

(2:03) okej. jesteś na mnie zły?

(2:10) naprawdę nie miałem cię za człowieka, który będzie ignorował kogoś kto cię pieprzył

Od: Will

(12:43) nieważne

 

Nico rzucił swoim telefonem przez cały pokój i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Komórka wydała stłumiony dźwięk, gdy upadła na dywan, a kilka sekund później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Nico?

Nie odpowiedział. Hazel i tak weszła do środka. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i podniosła telefon, zaciskając wargi, gdy zobaczyła wiadomości od Willa.

– Ignorujesz go.

Nico nie odpowiedział. Hazel westchnęła głęboko i usiadła na skraju łóżka.

– Nico. Zejdź na dół i zjedz coś, proszę.

– Nie jestem głodny.

– I tak musisz jeść. Myślisz, że głodzenie się pomoże komukolwiek?

– Hazel. Proszę.

– Zejdź na kolację.

– Jestem zmęczony.

– Śpisz od trzech dni.

– Jestem bardzo zmęczony.

Hazel wzięła głęboki oddech i powstrzymała się od powiedzenia tego, co chciała powiedzieć. Ścisnęła rękę Nico.

– Wrócę – zagroziła.

To było dla niego za wiele. Święta były już wystarczająco złe same w sobie, ale teraz był przygnieciony przez te wszystkie uczucia i sprzeczne emocje, które walczyły ze sobą w jego mózgu i sercu. Pamiętał wyraz twarzy Percy’ego po tym, gdy ten otworzył swój prezent i pamiętał twarz Willa, gdy obudzili się razem w łóżku po tym, gdy uprawiali seks. I czasami, gdy się całowali, Nico ciągle myślał o Percym, a czasami, gdy był całkiem sam, jedyne, czego pragnął, to Will. I czuł jeszcze to. Te niezmierne uczucia, które dopadały go co rok o tej porze. Uczucie tęsknoty, pustki w sercu, którą kiedyś zapełniała i pamięć o jej krzyku, który nigdy go nie opuszczał. Ciągle pamiętał numer tablicy rejestracyjnej samochodu, który ją potrącił, ciągle pamiętał krew sklejającą jej czarne włosy, pamiętał, jak znaleźli jej czapkę, tą głupią, zieloną, którą zawsze nosiła. I leżała ona daleko, daleko od samochodu, niemożliwie daleko… dlaczego leżała aż tak daleko? Pamiętał, jak próbował się do niej dostać, pamiętał uczucie ramion Percy’ego dookoła jego klatki piersiowej. Pamiętał jej pełen bólu krzyk.

Pod choinką ciągle leżały jej prezenty. Nikt nigdy ich nie otworzył. W jego szafie, przykryte stertą rupieci, ciągle leżało zaadresowane do niego pudełko, którego nigdy nie otworzył, ponieważ była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką od niej dostał. _Dla Nico, kocham, Bianca_ , było napisane na ozdobnym papierze, a on bał się, że gdy otworzy prezent, to rezerwie wiadomość.

Nie sypiał dobrze. Jego sny były dziwne i zaskakujące. Śnił o Biance, Percym, Willu. O tym, że to w niego, nie w Biancę, wjeżdża pędzący samochód. A później w Percy’ego, a później w Jasona i Hazel. Śnił o tym, że całował Willa, ale gdy się odsunął, był to Percy. Śnił o tym, gdy wbiegł do domu, do ojca, i znowu miał dziesięć lat i płakał. _Ona nie żyje, ona nie żyje, Bianca nie żyje_ , ale ojciec spojrzał na niego pusto i zapytał: _Kim jest Bianca? Nie ma żadnej Bianci. Dlaczego płaczesz?_ Obudził się zlany potem i poszedł pod prysznic, pod którym siedział, dopóki woda nie zmieniła się w zimną.

Gdy wyszedł spod prysznica, nie chciał wracać do swojej sypialni, ale nie chciał też się z nikim spotkać. Hazel i Persefona ciągle patrzyły na niego z litością w oczach, a ojciec… no cóż, ojciec nie spojrzał mu w oczy od dnia jego przyjazdu. Nico wiedział z doświadczenia że za bardzo przypominał mu Biancę.

Słyszał na dole głosy Hazel i Persefony, Wślizgnął się do pokoju Hazel i zamknął za sobą drzwi tak cicho, jak to możliwe. Okno w jej pokoju wychodziło prosto na dach, więc szybko je otworzył, wdrapując się na niego. Znalazł starą lotniczą kurtkę, którą zapomniał, że posiada, i założył swoje najbrzydsze buty, żeby nie przejmować się pogodą. Ostrożnie przymknął za sobą okno i półuchylony zszedł na skraj daszku. To było o wiele łatwiejsze gdy był młodszy, nie był pewien, czy dwudziestojednoletni Nico ześlizgnie się w dół po rynnie.

Prawie skręcił nadgarstek, ale pomimo to dostał się na ziemię w jednym kawałku. Naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie chciał iść; musiał po prostu wydostać się z domu i najlepiej unikać wszystkich ludzi w mieście.

Nieświadomie ruszył w stronę cmentarza.

Nie był on zbyt blisko – dotarcie na miejsce zajęło mu dobrą godzinę. Nie wiedział nawet, dokąd zmierza, uświadomił to sobie dopiero w połowie drogi, ale stwierdził, że i tak nie ma żadnego lepszego pomysłu.

Stał przy wejściu do cmentarza przez kilka minut, zanim znalazł w sobie odwagę, żeby wejść na jego teren. Źle się czuł z tym, że niczego przy sobie nie miał, żadnych kwiatów lub czegoś, ale i tak nie mógł już teraz z tym faktem nic zrobić.

Cmentarz był prawie pusty. Mijał kolejne groby, ledwo je zauważając. Przechodził tą drogą tak wiele razy, że miał w głowie wypalone nazwiska kolejnych zmarłych, daty ich narodzin i śmierci. Obok Bianci leżała Zoe Nightshade, niewiele od niej starsza, a po drugiej stronie, starszy mężczyzna o imieniu Thorn.

Zatrzymał się naprzeciwko nagrobka. Leżały na nim świeże kwiaty – jego ojciec musiał tutaj niedawno być. Wyciągnął rękę i przeczytał napis na nagrobku, palcami śledząc litery. _Bianca di Angelo._ Nico wziął drżący oddech. I zaczął mówić.

– Hej – wymamrotał – To znowu ja.

Zaczął mówić o szkole, o Hazel, Percym i jego córeczce, o każdej przyziemnej rzeczy w jego życiu. Wtedy powiedział:

– Poznałem kogoś. Coś w tym stylu. Myślę, że spierdoliłem sprawę, chociaż nie powinienem być zaskoczony. Ale był bardzo miły. Polubiłabyś go.

– Poznałeś kogoś?

Nico podskoczył jakąś stopę w górę i przeklął. Obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na swojego ojca.

– Co ty tutaj robisz?

Hades skinął w stronę grobu, a później na kwiaty w swoich rękach. Nico wzdrygnął się i czekał, aż ojciec coś powie, ale ten milczał. W końcu Nico stracił cierpliwość.

– Więc?

Hades wyglądał na niesamowicie zmęczonego.

– Więc co?

– Masz zamiar coś powiedzieć?

– O?

– Powiedziałem „go”? Powiedziałem, że Bianca polubiłaby „go”.

Hades patrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Nico, wiem o tym, że jesteś gejem, odkąd skończyłeś dwanaście lat. To było oczywiste, będąc szczerym. Od pięciu lat nie mówiłeś o nikim więcej niż o Percym Jacksonie.

Nico zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Och – wymamrotał.

Jego ojciec wypuścił z siebie głębokie westchnienie i położył kwiaty na grobie Bianci.

– Zawsze mówiłeś jej więcej niż mnie – powiedział – Nawet teraz.

Nico wpatrywał się w stojący pomiędzy nimi grób. Jego ojciec robił to samo i stali tak, dopóki słońce nie zaczęło zachodzić.

– Chodź – powiedział w końcu Hades – Niedługo kolacja.

Nico poszedł razem z nim do samochodu. Po kilku minutach jego ojciec powiedział:

– Mówiłeś, że spierdoliłeś sprawę.

Nico wypuścił z siebie gorzki śmiech, który nie miał nic wspólnego z rozbawieniem.

– Ojcze, nie będę rozmawiał z tobą o chłopakach.

– Ja po prostu… chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Nie chcę, żebyś tłumił w sobie emocje.

– Nie każesz mi iść do kolejnego terapeuty, no nie?

Hades zacisnął usta.

– Czasami myślę, że naprawdę powinienem.

Nico wzdrygnął się.

– Nie potrzebuję terapeuty.

– Myślę, że my wszyscy potrzebujemy terapeuty, Nico.

Ostatni terapeuta Nico nie był zbyt dobry. Minos był pomarszczonym starszym mężczyzną, który najlepsze czasy miał już za sobą, a jego jedynym sukcesem było wpierdolenie Nico w jeszcze większego doła.

Nie rozmawiali już przez resztę drogi powrotnej. Gdy Nico wszedł do domu, Hazel zmroziła go wzrokiem.

– Moja sypialnia nie jest twoim prywatnym wyjściem awaryjnym, Nico – powiedziała.

Nico miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zawstydzonego.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. Hazel jedynie westchnęła i przyciągnęła go do uścisku. Opierał się jedynie kilka sekund, ale w końcu i on ją przytulił.

Kolacja była cicha. Później Hazel zeszła do piwnicy i nalegała, żeby obejrzeli Elfa. Nico ciągle sprawdzał swój telefon, a gdy zrobił to po raz czwarty, jego siostra nie wytrzymała.

– Powinieneś do niego napisać.

– Niby co? „Przepraszam, że cię ignorowałem, moja siostra zmarła jedenaście lat temu”?

Hazel oparła mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Nie wiem, Nico.

Po kilku minutach ciszy Nico znowu się odezwał:

– Przez przypadek ujawniłem się dzisiaj przed ojcem.

– Tata wiedział już, że jesteś gejem.

– Najwidoczniej. Jeszcze przed nikim się nigdy nie ujawniałem.

– Przede mną.

– Szczęściara.

Nico ciągle pamiętał ta rozmowę. Urocza, mała, dziesięcioletnia Hazel przyszła do niego i zapytała go, dlaczego jest smutny. Spojrzał wtedy na nią, na jej oczy pełne troski o brata, którego ledwie znała i powiedział:

– Lubię chłopców w sposób, w który powinienem lubić dziewczyny.

Hazel przekrzywiła swoją głowę.

– Okej.

I przytuliła go. To był ten moment, w którym Nico przestał myśleć o niej jako o przyrodniej siostrze i zaczął przedstawiać ją jako „swoją siostrę”.

– Myślę, że czyni mnie to wyjątkową.

– Ty zawsze byłaś wyjątkowa, Hazel.

Hazel uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i znowu oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Nico przez kilka minut wpatrywał się na Willa Ferrella w telewizji.

Czasami bał się tego, jak bardzo kocha swoją siostrę. Czasami myślał, co by było, gdyby musiał pomiędzy nimi wybierać. Gdy Hazel się do nich wprowadziła, Nico wrzeszczał na swojego ojca: _„Nie chcę kolejnej siostry! Odeślij ją!”_. Hazel się rozpłakała, a Nico odmawiał patrzenia na nią przez całe miesiące, przekonany, że miała być zastępstwem, które jego ojciec zapewnił sobie, żeby złagodzić ból po stracie Bianki. Nigdy nie dostał szansy, żeby pokochać Biancę w ten sam sposób, w jaki kochał Hazel. Czasami czuł się, jakby rywalizowały ze sobą, a on musiał wybrać, którą kocha bardziej. Te myśli go przerażały. Podczas najgorszych nocy zastanawiał się nad tym, co by zrobił, gdyby pojawiał się ktoś, kto powiedziałby mu, że może odzyskać Biancę, pod warunkiem, że Hazel umrze. Bał się tych myśli. Nigdy nie oddałby nikomu Hazel i zastanawiał się przez to, czy nie kochał Bianki tak bardzo, jak powinien. Powiedział kiedyś o tym Jasonowi. Jason jedynie westchnął, oparł się o jego ramię i powiedział mu, że ten jest głupi i że nie ma ograniczonej miłości, którą może przekazać jedynie jednej osobie. _Miłość jest nieskończona_ , powiedział, _Kochanie Hazel nie sprawia, że mniej zależy ci na Biance._ Nico długo wpatrywał się w podłogę, aż w końcu powiedział:

– Powinieneś pisać karty Hallmarka.

Jason jedynie się zaśmiał. Znał Nico wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że chłopak mu w ten sposób dziękował.

On i Hazel do późna oglądali świąteczne filmy, aż w końcu jego siostra zasnęła. Nico przykrył ją kocem i wszedł na górę. Położył się do łóżka i prawie natychmiast zasnął.

* * *

W jedenastą rocznicę śmierci Bianki Nico obudził się i wpatrywał w sufit przez półtorej godziny. W jedenastą rocznicę śmierci Nico nie jadł; Hazel przyniosła mu tosta, ale smakował sucho w jego ustach i Nico obawiał się, że jeżeli zje jeszcze cokolwiek, to zaraz to zwróci.

W jedenastą rocznicę śmierci Nico przypomniał sobie to, co powiedział jego ojciec, i wślizgnął się do jej sypialni. Hades tam był, z kocem owiniętym dookoła jego nóg. Gdy Nico zamknął za sobą drzwi, podniósł na niego wzrok, ale niczego nie powiedział.

Nico usiadł po drugiej stronie pokoju i położył się, używając swojej ręki jako poduszki. W końcu, jego ojciec się odezwał:

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Nico prychnął.

– A ty?

Jego ojciec nie odpowiedział. Nico słyszał jego oddech dochodzący z drugiego końca pokoju.

– Nie zapomniałem o niej, Nico – powiedział. – Nie musisz brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za zachowanie o niej wspomnień.

Nico nie odpowiedział. Hades wypuścił z siebie długie westchnienie.

– Czasami czuję się, jakbym tamtego dnia stracił was oboje.

Nico ukrył swoją głowę w ramieniu. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

– Staram się, Nico. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz.

Nico milczał przez minutę. W końcu, powiedział:

– Wiem, ojcze.

Hades podszedł i usiadł obok niego, a Nico zrozumiał, o czym mówiła Persefona. Byli podobni, aż za bardzo, ale Nico wiedział, że jego ojciec się stara. Nie dotykali się, po prostu spędzili tak kilka godzin, w ciszy, wpatrując się w pusty pokój i rozpamiętując.

Święta były równie dobre jak zawsze. Ojciec Nico naprawdę się uśmiechnął, gdy otworzył od niego prezent.

– Chciałem to obejrzeć – powiedział.

Nico bardzo mocno powstrzymywał się od komentarza odnoście zombie i domów pogrzebowych. Persefona bardzo ucieszyła się ze swoich narzędzi ogrodowych, czymkolwiek one były. Nico wychodził z siebie – tak jak zawsze podczas Świąt. Dostał świąteczne życzenia od Jasona, Percy’ego, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, a nawet Franka. Żadne z nich nie oczekiwało, ze na nie odpowie, i naprawdę to doceniał.

Will do niego nie napisał.

* * *

Tak jak w każde Boże Narodzenie poszedł do swojego pokoju i otworzył szafę. Wpatrywał się w swój nieotworzony prezent. W każde Święta był coraz bliższy jego otworzenia.

– Powinieneś otworzyć – usłyszał. Odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach ojca.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że tutaj jest?

– Wiem więcej, niż mi mówisz.

Nico wziął drżący oddech.

– Chcę go otworzyć.

– Więc to zrób.

– Czy ty… – Nico nigdy nie czuł potrzeby bycia blisko swojego ojca. Miał Biancę, a gdy umarł, dorósł bardzo szybko. Zdołał przekonać siebie, że nie potrzebuje ojca. – Otworzysz go ze mną?

Może właśnie na tym polegało uzdrawianie. Przypomniał sobie to, co Jason i Hazel mówili o nim, trzymającym się rzeczy minionych. Trzymał się Bianki, jakby był jedyną osobą, której na niej zależało.

Jego ojciec usiadł na podłodze obok.

– Oczywiście.

Nico sięgnął i wyciągną z szafy swój nieodpakowany prezent. Razem z nim z szafy wypadło kilka śmieci i ubrań, ale Nico je zignorował. Położył pudełko na ziemi, naprzeciwko siebie i swojego ojca.

_Dla Nico, kocham, Bianca._

Może na tym polegało uzdrawianie. Zaczynał rozmieć, że otworzenie tego prezentu wcale nie oznaczało pożegnania; Bianca nigdy nie przestanie istnieć. _A to, że mój ojciec nie tęskni za nią w taki sam sposób jak ja,_ pomyślał, _nie oznacza, że wcale za nią nie tęskni._

Może na tym polegało uzdrawianie. Nie mógł utrzymać Bianki żywej, tylko dlatego, bo tego pragnie. Odpuszczenie nie oznacza zapomnienia. Ruszenie dalej jest niezbędne.

Nico zaczął powoli rozrywać papier, upewniając się, że nie przerwie miejsca, które zapisała Bianca. Jego ojciec milczał obok niego.

– Cholera jasna – powiedział Nico, gdy w końcu otworzył pudełko.

W środku było jedno z najrzadszych wydań kolekcjonerskich Mitu i Magii. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

– Skąd ona to wzięła?

– Pamiętam to – powiedział jego ojciec cicho. – Poprosiła mnie, żebyśmy złożyli rezerwację i upewnili się, że uda nam się to kupić. Powiedziała, że odda mi pieniądze. Każdy cent ze swoich prezentów urodzinowych.

Nico otworzył opakowanie i wyjął małą figurkę. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do swojego ojca.

– Popatrz, tato.

Podał mu małą figurkę. Jego ojciec spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

Mała figurka Hadesa.

– Nie żyła wystarczająco długo, żeby poznać moje przezwisko.

– Wesołych Świąt, ojcze.

– Wesołych Świąt, Nico.

* * *

Do: Jason; Piper; Leo; Percy; Annabeth; Frank

(7:23) wesołych świąt, ludziska


	17. Chłopak

– Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, bracie!

Nico pozwolił Jasonowi się przytulić. Udało mu się nawet odwzajemnić uścisk.

– Tak, tak.

– Boże, tęskniłem za tą twoją wiecznie uśmiechniętą twarzą – powiedział Jason.

Nico jedynie się uśmiechnął.

– Jak tam twoje Święta?

Jason wykrzywił twarz.

– Ech… Mój ojciec i macocha mieli olbrzymią kłótnię. Myślę, że ojciec znalazł sobie nowa laskę.

– Która to już?

– Kto wie? Czwarta? Przysięgam, że one wszystkie tajemniczo znikają. Za każdym razem, gdy słyszę pukanie do drzwi, oczekuję policji, która zaaresztuje Junonę.

Nico potrząsnął głową. Jason poszedł z nim do pokoju, żeby pomóc mu się rozpakować.

– Więc… jak się trzymasz?

Nico spróbował wrzucić brudną koszulkę do kosza na pranie i nie trafił. Jason podniósł ją z uśmiechem.

– Otworzyłem jej prezent. Ten, który kupiła mi przed śmiercią. – Jego głos był bardzo cichy. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Jason patrzył na niego ciepło.

– Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny, koleś.

– Dogadałem się też z ojcem i przez przypadek ujawniłem jako gej.

Jason uniósł brwi.

– Jasna cholera.

Nico wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba dorastam.

Jason popatrzył na niego z aprobatą. Nico zebrał swoje ciuchy w niechlujną stertę i schował pustą walizkę do szafy.

– Piper niedługo przyjdzie. Posiedzisz z nami? Zamówimy pizzę.

Nico przez chwilę się zastanowił. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i wyciągnął telefon.

– Nie. Najpierw muszę coś zrobić.

* * *

Spacer do kampusu minął mu w atmosferze zimna i samotności. Serce Nico biło jak szalone i więcej niż jeden raz walczył z ochotą odwrócenia się i poddania - pozwolenia Willowi Solace rzucić się w ciąg bezimiennych jednonocnych przygód, które pomogłyby mu zapomnieć o Nico.

Zapukał do drzwi jego pokoju, a drzwi otworzył współlokator Willa. A przynajmniej przypuszczał, że to był on, bo nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać Cecila.

– Um, cześć. Jest… Will?

Cecil obejrzał go od stóp do głów.

– Zależy. Jesteś Nico?

– Taa.

– A więc go nie ma.

Nico westchnął.

– Will! – zawołał w stronę pokoju. – Chociaż ze mną porozmawiaj.

Cecil po prostu się na niego gapił.

– Nie ma go.

– W porządku, Cecil.

Pierwszą myślą, która przyszła mu do głowy, gdy Will pojawił się w przejściu było: „ _jakim cudem on jest, kurwa, ciągle opalony?_ ”. Jego drugą myślą było to, że nigdy nie widział, żeby Will patrzył na kogoś w taki sposób, jak spojrzał na niego.

– Wesołych Świąt – powiedział sucho. Pewność siebie Nico uciekła w popłochu.

– Możemy porozmawiać?

Will spojrzał na niego zimno.

– Tak mi się wydaje. Cecil?

– Tak, tak. Pójdę poszukać Lou Ellen. I tak wisi mi pieniądze.

– Nie. To ty wisisz jej pieniądze.

– Och. To może nie będę jej szukać.

Wychodząc, Cecil potrącił Nico ramieniem. Will rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie i wszedł do pokoju. Nico poszedł za nim, z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach, kurcząc się w sobie.

– Usiądź – powiedział Will, wskazując głową jedno z łóżek. Nico przypuszczał, że należało ono do Willa, bo na podłodze obok walały się grube i ciężkie podręczniki. Will usiadł na drugim łóżku, naprzeciwko niego.

Nico zdrapywał sobie skórki przy paznokciach, próbując znaleźć w sobie odwagę żeby coś powiedzieć.

– Przepraszam – wydusił w końcu. – Przepraszam, że cię ignorowałem.

Will nie odpowiedział. Po prostu ciągle się na niego gapił, jakby Nico był gumą przyczepioną do podeszwy jego buta.

– I ja… to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że wcześniej uprawialiśmy seks. Przysięgam. To był po prostu naprawdę zły moment. Nie w ten sposób! – wykrzyknął, gdy Will uniósł brwi. – Nie mówię, że był to zły moment, to był bardzo dobry moment. Było… no cóż, świetnie… było…

– Nico.

– Przepraszam. – Nico wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie chciałem cię ignorować. Naprawdę nie chciałem. Ja po prostu… Święta nie są dla mnie dobrym okresem i ja… nigdy nie potrafiłem znieść kontaktu z innymi ludźmi podczas Świąt i moi przyjaciele to wiedzą, ale ty nie i przepraszam…

– Okej.

Cała nadzieja, która pozostała w Nico, natychmiast odeszła, jak po otworzeniu Puszki Pandory; całe złe badziewie w nim pozostało, jedynie nadzieja odfrunęła.

– Czy ty… chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego?

– A chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Nico skinął głową.

– Chcę. To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego Will, obiecuję. To tylko… chodzi o mnie.

Will skinął, a Nico wziął to jako znak dający mu przyzwolenie do kontynuowania.

– Gdy miałem dziesięć lat moja siostra umarła. – Na ostatnim słowie jego głos się załamał. Myślał, że twarz Willa na chwile złagodniała, ale chyba mu się jedynie wydawało. Pobożne życzenie. – Miała na imię Bianca. Moja matka umarła, gdy byłem jeszcze niemowlęciem, a ojciec często wyjeżdżał, więc to Bianca mnie w większości wychowywała. Nauczyła mnie angielskiego i włoskiego. Nauczyła mnie czytać. To ona była tą, która wbiegała do mojego pokoju i budziła mnie z koszmarów. Była moim wszystkim. Była moją siostrą, moim rodzicem, najlepszym przyjacielem, wszystkim, o co się troszczyłem w jednej osobie. Gdy miałem dziesięć lat, podczas przerwy zimowej wracaliśmy razem ze sklepu. Robiliśmy zakupy świąteczne. Gdy przechodziliśmy przez ulicę ja… ja pobiegłem przodem. Byłem pełnym energii dziesięciolatkiem i nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu. Gdy przebiegłem na drugą stronę, odwróciłem się w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć samochód przejeżdżający na czerwonym świetle.

W pewnym momencie Nico zaczął płakać. Wytarł swoje łzy.

– Widziałem to… ona przechodziła – i po prostu pofrunęła. Kierowca był pijany i jechał zbyt szybko i uderzył w nią, a… wtedy, gdy do niej podbiegłem, krew spływała i tworzyła kałużę dookoła jej głowy, a ona… wydawała te dźwięki. Cierpiała. Pamiętam, że dotykałem jej, próbując zobaczyć, gdzie jest ranna, wołałem jej imię… I wtedy pojawił się Percy. Mieszkał w pobliżu i usłyszał… Oderwał mnie od niej siłą i pamiętam, że na niego wrzeszczałem. Jechałem z nią później karetką, trzymałem jej rękę i mogłem wyczuć jej zwalniający puls. Gdy mój ojciec dotarł do szpitala, było już za późno. Po wypadku przestaliśmy zachwycać się Świętami i pewnie ignorowalibyśmy je do końca życia, gdyby nie pojawiła się Hazel. Mój ojciec… przez dłuższy czas myślałem, że bardziej niż mnie kochał Biancę. Czułem się jak kompletna porażka. A później, gdy mieszkała z nami Hazel i wprowadziła się Persefona, ojciec zaczął się otwierać. A ja czułem się, jakby zapominał o Biance. I czułem, że to na moich barkach spoczywa pamiętanie o tym, co jej się stało. Podczas Świąt, gdy utknąłem w moim domu, ale bez niej, pamiętałem, jak lekarz przepraszał mojego ojca i po prostu się zamknąłem i przepraszam. Powinienem ci o niej powiedzieć. Nie powinienem był się zamykać.

Will milczał bardzo, bardzo długo. Tak długo, że Nico myślał, że nic co powiedział, nie miało znaczenia. Że wszystko zrujnował, jak zawsze, do cholery… I wtedy Will zaczął mówić:

– Wiesz, dlaczego chcę zostać lekarzem?

Nico potrząsnął swoją głową. Will wziął drżący oddech.

– Mój brat umarł. Mój przyrodni brat, dokładniej mówiąc, ale nie miało to znaczenia gdy miałem dwanaście lat i wielbiłem ziemię, po której chodził. Miał na imię Michael. Trafił na chirurgię i coś stało się na stole operacyjnym. Nie mogli go uratować. Nie było mnie nawet w szpitalu. To była rutynowa operacja. Moja mama wróciła do domu bez niego, a ja pamiętam, że siedziałem nieruchomo, myśląc nad tym, po cholerę marnować czas i pieniądze na szkołę medyczną, skoro, gdy przyjdzie co do czego, nie potrafi się uratować niewinnego szesnastolatka… I zdecydowałem w tamtym momencie, że właśnie to zrobię. Że poświęcę szkole medycznej cały swój czas i wszystkie pieniądze, które posiadam, żeby nie spotkało to brata kogoś innego. I codziennie, gdy czytałem moje podręczniki, lub siedziałem na zajęciach, zastanawiałem się nad tym: _„Co mogli zrobić, żeby go uratować?”_. I wiem, że nigdy nie będę miał pewności, nieważne jak długo się będę uczyć, ale wiem, że każda osoba na świecie mogłaby być w jego sytuacji. Nie mogę ocalić jego, ale będę mógł ocalić kogoś innego.

– To niebezpieczne – powiedział Nico, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Will spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Co jest niebezpieczne?

– Będą ludzie, których nie będziesz w stanie ocalić. Jeżeli tak będziesz o tym myślał, to każda z nich będzie cię niszczyć. Każda osoba, której nie będziesz mógł ocalić, będzie pożerała cząstkę ciebie, aż w końcu nic nie pozostanie. Nie mogli uratować Bianci. Nie było żadnych szans. Tak powiedział lekarz i wiem, że miał rację, bo jechałem z nią w karetce i mogłem… tak jakby…. Mogłem poczuć, że umiera. Mogłem poczuć, że ode mnie odchodzi. Gdy dotarliśmy do szpitala, było już za późno. Żaden lekarz nie mógł jej pomóc.

Will spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

– Nie masz monopolu na smutek. Nie masz monopolu na stratę. Nie masz monopolu na budzenie się każdego poranka bez swojego rodzeństwa. Gdy skończyłem siedemnaście, lat płakałem bez przerwy przez trzy i pół godziny, bo Michael nigdy nie skończy siedemnaście lat. W każde moja urodziny płaczę, ponieważ dorastam, a on nigdy nie miał szansy dojrzeć. Ale pomimo to się nie zamykam. Nie odtrącam ludzi, którym na mnie zależy i nie pogrążam się w smutku.

– Myślałem, że jeśli nie ja, to nikt nie będzie pamiętać o Biance.

– Nigdy nie jem niebieskich M&Msów, bo on nigdy tego nie robił. Za każdym razem, gdy jestem w restauracji, zamawiam mleko czekoladowe, bo on je uwielbiał. W każde jego urodziny oglądam Casablankę, bo był to jego ulubiony film. Pamiętam o nim każdego dnia, ale pomimo to ciągle żyję swoim życiem. Mam te wszystkie małe zwyczaje, które od niego pożyczyłem, pamiętam go, kocham i tęsknię za nim, ale nie pozwalam, żeby mnie to zatrzymało. Jest różnica pomiędzy zapomnieniem, a ruszeniem dalej. Można ruszyć dalej bez zapominania.

– Była wszystkim co miałem.

– Możliwe. Ale teraz masz o wiele więcej.

Nico patrzył na swoje ręce.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żebyś się złościł.

Gdy podniósł wzrok, Will miał na twarzy cień uśmiechu.

– Naprawdę staram się być pozytywną osobą, Nico. Ale nie myl tego ze szczęściem. Jest wiele chwil, w których nie jestem szczęśliwy. Ale jest też wiele chwil, w których jestem. Jestem szczęśliwy, gdy jestem obok ciebie. Jesteś skomplikowanym małym gnojkiem, ale mnie uszczęśliwiasz. I naprawdę chcę z tobą być. Ale bałem się to powiedzieć, bo czułem, że chcesz mieć pozostawione wyjście ewakuacyjne.

– Jestem taki w stosunku do wszystkich. W liceum dręczyłem się tym, że Jason i reszta tak naprawdę mnie nie lubią. Wmawiałem sobie, że jest to jakiś szlachetny program „brońmy młodego geja przed prześladowcami”. Starałem się ich unikać. Robiłem to przez trzy tygodnie. Jason pracował naprawdę ciężko, żeby przekonać mnie, że naprawdę byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Naprawdę… ciągle nie wiem, czemu zawracał sobie mną głowę.

– Bo na to zasługujesz.

Nico poczuł się niekomfortowo. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Mówię tylko, że… nie chodziło o ciebie. Zawsze chodziło o mnie. O to, że bałem się przywiązać. Dlatego sypiałem z tymi wszystkimi nieznajomymi.

Will uśmiechnął się, a ulga rozlała się po całym ciele Nico.

– Więc kim teraz jestem?

– Wytrwałym.

Will zaśmiał się.

– Powiedziałeś mi, że nie będziesz robił tego więcej.

– Nie, powiedziałem, że powiem ci, jeśli zrobisz coś źle. Nie zrobiłeś.

– Jesteś bardzo trudny w obyciu.

– Już to słyszałem.

Siedzieli przez minutę lub dwie po prostu się siebie wpatrując, aż Will usiadł w końcu obok Nico.

– Zamierzam cię teraz pocałować.

Nico otworzył usta, żeby coś wtrącić – pewnie jakąś mądrą uwagę, bo to było jego specjalnością – ale Will go uciszył, łapiąc za kark i przyciągając do siebie. Nico rozpływał się ze szczęścia; to znaczyło dla niego, więcej niż przypuszczał.

– Okej. Teraz Lou Ellen wisi mi pieniądze.

Will odsunął się od Nico i spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

– Nie mówiłem wam, żebyście przestali robić zakłady o moim życiu?

– Tak, ale nigdy się na to nie zgodziliśmy – odpowiedział łagodnie Cecil. Will warknął cicho.

– W porządku – powiedział Nico. – I tak powinienem już iść.

– Dobra – wymamrotał Will, ale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Nico wstał, a Will odprowadził go do drzwi, mrożąc Cecila wzrokiem.

– Nie możesz wykopywać mnie za każdym razem, gdy będziesz chciał obściskiwać się ze swoim chłopakiem, Solace.

Will rzucił okiem na twarz Nico, szukając reakcji na to słowo. Chłopak? A więc tym teraz byli? Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Jakie to dziwne… stresować się początkiem związku z kimś, z kim się już przespałeś.

Chłopak. Nico spojrzał na Willa. Chciał powiedzieć to słowo głośno, sprawdzić, jak będzie brzmiało w jego ustach, ale był zbyt zawstydzony.

Nico się uśmiechnął. Will się uśmiechnął i go pocałował, a Nico odwzajemnił pocałunek. Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy Cecil zaczął udawać, że wymiotuje.

* * *

Gdy Nico wrócił do mieszkania, byli tam Jason i Piper zwinięci razem na kanapie. Jason podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Hej. Dogadałeś się ze swoim człowiekiem?

– Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie poszedłem?

– Wybiegłeś prawie od razu po powrocie do domu. Wiem, że nie spotykasz się z Hazel ani z Percym, więc przypuszczam, że coś wydarzyło się pomiędzy tobą, a Willem. Miałem rację. Więc?

– Czy dogadałem się ze swoim człowiekiem?

– Tak.

– Nie – odpowiedział Nico, uśmiechając się. Jason patrzył na niego zdezorientowany, ze smutkiem i troską w oczach. – Nie dogadałem się z moim człowiekiem. Dogadałem się z, jak przypuszczam, moim chłopakiem.

Jason wyszczerzył się, a Piper wstała, żeby go wyściskać.

Pozwolił jej na to.


	18. Lato

Okej, a więc życie jest nieskończenie lepsze, gdy masz przy sobie kogoś z kim mógłbyś je spędzić. Nie mówcie Hazel.

– Chcesz wyjść ze mną do kina? Ciągle mam te bilety, które Frank dał mi na Święta.

Nico się skrzywił.

– Mam dużo do roboty, Will.

– Dokładnie. – Will objął go od tyłu i położył swój podbródek na czubku jego głowy. – Potrzebujesz przerwy. No dalej. Wiesz, kiedy ostatnio byłem w kinie? Nigdy nie mam na to czasu. A poza tym... popcorn jest wliczony w cenę.

– Nie jestem głodny.

Nico usłyszał wkurzone warknięcie swojego chłopaka.

– Nawet nie zaczynaj.

Nico westchnął.

– Dobra. Pójdę z tobą na ten pierdolony film. Wiesz w ogóle, co chcesz obejrzeć?

– Nie wiem. Co powiesz na nową „Spartę"? Lubisz grecką mitologię, prawda?

Nico zaśmiał się.

– Nie możemy obejrzeć „Króla Sparty".

– Czemu?

– Tristan McLean to tata Piper. To niezręczne, oglądać człowieka, którego znasz od czternastego roku życia, biegającego półnago z mieczem w ręku.

– Czekaj, naprawdę?

Nico skinął głową.

– Nie lubi się do tego przyznawać. Kilka lat temu zrobił nagą sesję zdjęciową i nie rozmawiała z nim przez trzy tygodnie.

– Pamiętam to. Jest cholernie seksowny.

– Nie mów tego Piper.

– Okej. A więc nie „Sparta". Jakieś pomysły?

Nico wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Po prostu pójdźmy i zobaczmy, co akurat grają.

– Życie na krawędzi. Lubię to.

Nico wywrócił oczami.

– Pieprzony nerd.

Will uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

– Może. Ale jak to o tobie świadczy?

– Że mam beznadziejny gust – wymamrotał Nico, podnosząc kurtkę z fotela. Will pocałował go lekko.

– Najpierw muszę odebrać moją wypłatę. Nie powinno zabrać mi to wiele czasu.

Will zaparkował na parkingu dla pracowników Apolla i wyszedł z samochodu.

– Chodź ze mną. Chcę, żebyś poznał Kaylę.

Nico poszedł za nim niechętnie. Włożył ręce do kieszeni, ale Will szybko wyjął jedną z nich i złapał go za nią, ignorując spojrzenie, które rzucił mu Nico.

– Co ci mówiłem o okazywaniu uczuć w miejscu publicznym?

– To tylko trzymanie się za ręce, di Angelo. Trzymasz się za ręce z Hazel.

– Hazel to moja siostra.

– Przyzwyczajaj się, kwiatuszku.

Nico się wzdrygnął.

Gdy weszli do środka, Will pomachał do współpracownicy, która do niego mrugnęła. Nico nie wiedział dlaczego, dopóki Will nie zaprowadził go na tyły restauracji, gdzie przy jednym stole siedziała cała ich paczka.

– Nie.

Nico próbował się odwrócić, ale Will ciągle trzymał jego rękę i przyciągnął go z powrotem.

– Niezła próba, Nico.

– Ty zdradziecki dupku....

– Znowu dramatyzujesz.

Gdy Will posadził go na krześle, Nico zmroził wzrokiem wszystkich zgromadzonych. Jason szczerzył się głupio, a Percy posłał mu buziaczka.

– Nienawidzę was.

– Przestań jęczeć. Są twoje urodziny.

– Nie, nie są.

– Za trzy dni, Nico. Nigdy nie pozwalasz nam urządzać czegoś na twoje urodziny.

– I jest ku temu powód.

– Nie martw się – powiedział Jason. – Nikt nie będzie dla ciebie śpiewać. Dobrze wiemy, że gdybyśmy to zrobili, już nigdy byś się do nas nie odezwał.

Nico westchnął, po raz ostatni gromiąc Willa spojrzeniem.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to zrobiłeś.

Will jedynie wywrócił oczami.

Kolacja była świetną zabawą, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. On i Will stykali się cały czas kolanami i prawie nie zauważył momentu, w którym Percy pochylił się żeby pocałować Annabeth. Podkradał frytki z talerza Jasona, który nie narzekał, bo powiedział: „Przynajmniej coś jesz". Dowiedział się, że Frank gra w Mit i Magię i zaczęli o tym rozmawiać. Pochwalił mu się prezentem, który niedawno dostał, a twarz Franka rozjaśniła się – zaczęli planować spotkanie i wspólną grę, a Nico nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Leo krzyczącego coś o „olbrzymich przygrywach" i „nerdach"

– Olbrzymi przygrywi i nerdzi, którzy są w związkach, Leo – mruknęła Piper. – Co to o tobie mówi?

– Tak właściwie... – powiedział Leo – To mam randkę.

– W końcu udało ci się powołać do życia robota?

– Gdyby twój chłopak tu nie pracował, rzuciłbym w ciebie jedzeniem, di Angelo. Nie. Mam rankę z najpiękniejszą dziewczyną chodzącą po tej ziemi.

– Annabeth! Jak mogłaś umówić się z Leo?

Annabeth zaczerwieniła się i szturchnęła Percy'ego łokciem.

– Czemu ja się z wami zadaję, wy dupki? Barmanka, cudowna Kalipso. Mamy randkę. Idę na randkę.

– Najpierw powinieneś się nauczyć rozmawiać z dziewczynami.

Leo pokazał im jedynie środkowy palec.

Percy zamówił Nico olbrzymi kawałek ciasta, który nie był nawet bliski do dokończenia. Percy chętnie zrobił to za niego. Will siedział tuż obok niego, ich uda złączone razem, a Hazel naprzeciwko, pochylająca się do przodu z uśmiechem na ustach.

Może, pomyślał, otwarcie się na ludzi nie jest najgorszą rzeczą na świecie.

Will wrócił z nim do domu; Jason powiedział, że idzie do biblioteki się pouczyć, w co Nico mógłby uwierzyć, gdyby Jason przestał do niego mrugać. Will zaczął się śmiać i udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Gdy tylko Jason wyszedł, Will przycisnął Nico do ściany i pocałował.

– Auć. To bolało.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie powinieneś przepraszać.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego – wymamrotał Will.

– Nie mam dzisiaj urodzin – powiedział.

A przynajmniej chciał powiedzieć, bo to co wyszło z jego ust brzmiało bardziej jak „nmdzsi–mmm". Will zaśmiał się i popchnął go do sypialni.

* * *

Jakimś cudem Willowi udało się wytrzymać z Nico przez kolejne trzy miesiące. Przygotowali się do egzaminów i Will często przychodził do niego, żeby się pouczyć – tym razem naprawdę uczyć. Nico zazwyczaj wtedy spał, oglądał telewizję, lub grał w grę o nazwie: „zobaczmy jak daleko mogę się posunąć, zanim Will nie zostanie zmuszony do przerwania nauki i pieprzenia mnie".

– Jeśli zawalę egzaminy, będzie to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.

– Przygotowuję cię. Bycie lekarzem jest stresujące i pełne rzeczy, które mogą cię rozproszyć. Musisz nauczyć się pracować, pomimo rozproszenia. Powinieneś mi dziękować.

– Okej, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym musiał zmierzyć się kiedyś z kimś ukrytym pod stołem operacyjnym i ssącym mi kutasa.

– Niczego nie można być pewnym.

Will jedynie się zaśmiał.

– Myślę, że to ty powinieneś się uczyć, a ja zobaczę, czy potrafię cię rozproszyć.

– Błagam cię. Jestem całkowicie poważny, jeżeli chodzi o moja naukę. Nie potrafiłbyś mnie rozproszyć.

Okazało się, że jednak potrafi.

* * *

Kolejna dziwna rzecz dotycząca prawdziwego związku – on i Will się kłócili. Naprawdę często. Nico odkrył, że Will, choć był spokojny i opanowany przez większość czasu, odmawiał tolerowania bzdetów z nim związanych. Często kłócili się o nawyki żywieniowe Nico. Czasami kłócili się o to, że Will traktował go jak swojego pacjenta, a na to Nico, za cholerę, nie mógł pozwolić. Czasami, bo trudno pozbyć się starych nawyków, Nico próbował znikać na kilka dni, a Will wściekle mówił mu, żeby przestał chodzić z upuszczoną głową i burczeć jak jakiś „pierdolony Kłapouchy". To było dziwne, coraz lepiej poznawać się z kimś nowym. Nico nie poznał nowego przyjaciela od czasów liceum, a ci, którymi teraz się otaczał, rozumieli go – czasami nie odzywał się do Percy'ego przez, jak mu się wydawało, wieki, ale później pisał mu krótka wiadomość i wracali do porządku dziennego, tak jakby nigdy nie przestali gadać. I tak samo było z resztą jego przyjaciół z wyjątkiem Hazel, którą ciągle widywał, i Jasona, z którym mieszkał. Unikanie współlokatora jest trudne. Ale Will nie pozwalał mu znikać, nie naprawdę. Raz Nico pęknął i powiedział mu, że to, że on jest pierdolonym społecznym motylkiem, nie znaczy, że każdy nim jest i Jezus Maria, Will, czasami muszę być sam, nie możesz tego zrozumieć? A więc ustalili zasadę – jeśli Nico potrzebował czasu, mówił o tym Willowi, a ten chętnie zostawiał go samego na kilka dni. „Szanuję to, że potrzebujesz przestrzeni, ale ty musisz uszanować fakt, że chciałbym o tym wiedzieć".

Ale kłótnie nie były wieczne. O to właśnie chodziło. Godzili się (oj, godzili się), a Nico coraz bardziej rozumiał, że faceci, z którymi sypiał, nie odganiali jego samotności, a jedynie sprawiali, że była jeszcze większa.

– Wracasz do domu na wakacje?

– Nie całkiem. Hazel wraca, więc muszę ich chociaż odwiedzić. Czasami wydaje mi się, że odwiedza ich tylko po to, żebym ja też musiał.

Will uśmiechnął się.

– Będę tutaj przez większość czasu. W wakacje dobrze zarabiam.

– Jeżeli będziesz chciał się tutaj zatrzymać, żeby unikać społeczeństwa, masz moje pozwolenie.

– Dzięki – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Will wyjechał, Hazel wyjechała, Frank wyjechał, Piper wyjechała. Jason siedział z nim na kanapie, obejmując go ramieniem i ignorując spojrzenia, jakie mu rzucał.

– Tylko ty i ja, Nico.

– Wspaniale.

Jason się wyszczerzył.

– Gramy w Mario?

– Jak to działa, że za każdym razem, gdy Piper wyjeżdża, zamieniasz się w mentalnego dwunastolatka?

– Jeśli boisz się przegrać, wystarczy powiedzieć.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że takim tekstem przekonasz mnie do zagrania?

– A przekonam?

– Nie o to chodzi.

Jason się uśmiechnął.

Nico pokonał go w każdym wyścigu.

* * *

– Popatrz na mój nowy samochód.

– Widzę.

Jason bardzo, bardzo mocno próbował się nie śmiać. Nico uderzał go łokciem w żebra. Percy wpatrywał się w nich naiwnie.

– Um, Percy? Czy to, no wiesz... działa?

Jason wybuchnął śmiechem i włożył sobie pięść w usta, próbując go stłumić. Percy zmroził go wzrokiem.

– Łał, przepraszam, że mój samochód wam nie imponuje, Panie i Panie „nasi ojcowie ciągle płacą za czynsz". – Nico jedynie się zaśmiał. – Mam dom i dziecko do utrzymania, gdybyście zapomnieli.

– Przepraszam, Perce – powiedział Jason. – To naprawdę gówniany samochód, ale cieszę się, że w końcu jakiś masz.

Percy uśmiechnął się.

– Dzięki. A więc... kto pierwszy chce się przejechać?

– Jason – powiedział Nico w tym samym czasie, gdy Jason rzucił szybkie „Nico". Percy przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ich dwójkę, podpierającą się o siebie i kulącą się ze śmiechu.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ciągle się z wami przyjaźnię.

Jason ocierał łzy z kącików oczu.

– Percy – powiedział poważnie Nico – wolałbym przemierzyć cały stan w samochodzie Willa i modlić się o brak awarii silnika, niż wsiąść do tego czegoś.

– Już nie przesadzaj.

– Ma to w ogóle podłogę, czy jest to taki retro Flinstonowy samochód?

Percy odwrócił się od nich tyłem, a Nico wpadł w ramiona Jasona, śmiejąc się histerycznie.

– Nie czuję się komfortowo z moją chrześnicą jadącą tym czymś – powiedział Nico. Percy rzucił mu w głowę portfelem.

– Zamierzałem zabrać was do Pana D na piwo, ale teraz, cholerne dupki, niczego ode mnie nie dostaniecie.

– Myślałem, że masz zakaz wstępu do tego baru.

– Chejron, współkierownik, powiedział Panu D, że nie może zabronić mi wstępu do baru tylko dlatego, bo moja twarz go irytuje.

– Okej, okej, przepraszamy. Chodźmy. Ale to ty jesteś teraz naszym trzeźwym kierowcą.

– Nie planowałem upijać się o czwartej po południu. – Wyszczerzył się i objął ich ramionami. – Więc kto siedzi z przodu?

Nico i Jason wymienili się spojrzeniami.

– To coś ma poduszki powietrzne, prawda?

Percy wywrócił oczami co, tak właściwie, nie było odpowiedzią.

– Powiedz Piper, że ją kocham – wyszeptał Jason.

* * *

To były prawdopodobnie jedne z najlepszych wakacji Nico. On, Percy i Jason byli sobie bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek, chodzili na plażę z Alison, a Jackson i Grace robili zakłady, kto bardziej się o nią martwił – Nico, czy Annabeth. Kilka razy w tygodniu wychodził z nimi Will.

Dużo pracował, co było kiepskie, ale gdy pracował dwa dni z rzędu, zawsze spędzał noc z Nico, co było przeciwieństwem kiepskości.

Pewnego ranka Nico obudził budzik Willa i jęknął głośno. Objął go ramionami, żeby chłopak nie mógł wstać.

– Nico.

– Nie idź dzisiaj do pracy.

– Muszę.

– Nie musisz. Zostań ze mną w łóżku przez cały dzień.

– A co z moją pracą?

– Jesteś chory – powiedział i zaczął kaszleć.

– Skoro to ja jestem chory, to dlaczego ty kaszlesz?

– Zaraziłeś mnie. Aleś nieodpowiedzialny.

Will odwrócił się w jego stronę. Will pochylił się i go pocałował.

– Muszę iść do pracy.

– Ale jesteś tak bardzo chory – odpowiedział Nico, delikatnie skubiąc skórę na szyi Willa. Wyszczerzył się, gdy Will wypuścił z siebie jęknięcie.

– Myślę, że mógłbym zadzwonić i się usprawiedliwić – powiedział powoli. Nico przybliżył się triumfująco, wiedząc, że już wygrał.

– Jesteś rozpalony.

– Naprawdę, Nico? To właśnie zamierzasz robić? Żarty z temperaturą?

Nico zaśmiał się.

– Nie. Wrócimy z powrotem do spania, na jakieś cztery godziny. Raz na jakiś czas możesz zachować się nieodpowiedzialnie.

– Dobra – Will westchnął, poddając się. – Ale gdy się obudzimy, będziemy uprawiać seks.

Nico westchnął ciężko.

– No dobra. Skoro musimy.

Will zaśmiał się.

– Poczekaj. Muszę zadzwonić.

– Upewnij się, że będziesz brzmiał, jakbyś umierał.

Will pocałował go mocno, a Nico uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie cały dzień spędzony w łóżku ze swoim chłopakiem.

* * *

 

Wszystko było idealne.

Ale Nico powinien wiedzieć, że dobre rzeczy nie trwają wiecznie. Przynajmniej nie w jego przypadku.


	19. Zakończenia

W sierpniu wszystko zaczęło się psuć.

Will brał tak wiele zmian w pracy, ile to tylko możliwe, żeby przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego uzbierać jak najwięcej pieniędzy. Ostatni rok studiów wisiał nad nimi jak katowski topór. Will pracował prawie codziennie – podczas poprzednich wakacji często nocował u swojej współpracownicy Kayli, ale Kayla miała kanapę, a Nico łóżko, więc to u niego i Jasona zatrzymał się Will. Normalnie byłoby to dość miłe, ale Will był tak zajęty pracą, że nie miał prawie żadnego czasu dla swojego chłopaka. Nico kilka razy pojechał do domu i, ku zachwycie Hazel, dość dobrze dogadywał się z ojcem. Ale z każdy kolejnym dniem zbliżał się powrót na uczelnię, Will pracował coraz ciężej i coraz bardziej się stresował. Często kłócił się z Nico, który starał się nie brać jego braku czasu za argument, ale też bardzo często zawodził.

Stało się to dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem semestru. Will i Nico planowali razem kolację, miły wieczór, podczas którego Will mógłby się zrelaksować i, co najważniejsze, porządnie upić. Will wrócił do domu z pracy, wziął szybki prysznic i już wieli wychodzić, gdy Nico dostał wiadomość.

 

Od: Percy

(5:57) Nico, pomóż mi, proszę

(5:57) Annabeth i Piper wyszły na miasto, a ja obiecałem, że sam dam radę zająć się Ally, ale sobie nie radzę. proszę, potrzebuję twojej pomocy, nie radzę sobie.

(5:58) błagam, bracie. będę twoim dłużnikiem.

 

Nico wpatrywał się w telefon. Will rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.

– Kto to?

– Uch, Percy. Potrzebuje… ma problem z Alison. Pyta, czy mógłbym mu pomóc.

Will skinął głową.

– Może poczekać? Mógłbyś podjechać do niego po kolacji?

Nico przygryzł wargę.

– Może. – Mógł poczuć na sobie wzrok Willa, chociaż nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć.

– Idziemy na kolację, prawda? – Głos Willa był bardzo niski.

– Ja tylko… może powinienem tam pójść i mu pomóc? Dla Alison.

– Dla Alison – powtórzył Will, chociaż jego głos dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że w to nie wierzy. – To mój jedyny wolny wieczór, Nico. Pracowałem non stop przez cały miesiąc. Ledwo mam czas żeby odetchnąć.

– Wiem – powiedział Nico. – Masz rację. Chodźmy. Stracimy naszą rezerwację… – Ale jego telefon ciągle wibrował. Percy zdawał się być coraz bardziej spanikowany.

Gdy podniósł wzrok, oczy Willa były zmrużone. Przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w Nico, nic nie mówiąc. Gdy w końcu się odezwał, jego słowa były nożem wbitym w serce Nico.

– Kupiłeś tamte bilety. – To nie było pytanie.

– Jakie bilety?

– Na Święta. Dla Percy’ego. Do akwarium. Powiedziałeś, że dał ci je twój tata. To było kłamstwo, prawda?

Nico wiedział, że nie ma sensu zaprzeczać.

– Tak – powiedział cicho.

Will wziął bardzo głęboki oddech.

– Jesteś w nim zakochany. Jesteś?

– Will…

– To nie jest odpowiedź.

Nico zaczął panikować.

– To nie tak, jak myślisz.

– A więc jak?

 _Właśnie tak,_ pomyślał. _Właśnie tak, że spierdoliłem wszystko. Na dobre._

– Jak długo jesteś w nim zakochany?

– Dziesięć lat – wyszeptał.

Will zaśmiał się, ale w tym śmiechu nie było humoru, czy ciepła, a jedynie gniew i odrobina goryczy.

– Więc nigdy nie miałem żadnych szans.

– To nieprawda.

– To dlatego z nikim się nie wiązałeś.

– Nie… to się zmieniło, Will.

Will ruszył w stronę drzwi, a Nico podążył za nim rozpaczliwie.

– Proszę, nie odchodź.

– Nigdy mnie nie pragnąłeś. Zawsze pragnąłeś jego.

– Ciebie też pragnę.

Will potrząsnął głową.

– Nie będę się ciebie trzymać i przez resztę naszego związku zastanawiać się, czy nie myślisz właśnie o Percym Jacksonie.

– Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie – powtórzył.

– Wiesz… – Teraz był już zły. – Próbowałem. Naprawdę, próbowałem. Ale bycie z Tobę jest wyczerpujące. To tak, jakbyś niezależnie od tego, co inni dla ciebie robią, ciągle odrzucał poglądy, pojęcia i uczucia, które trzymasz w sobie od lat. Odtrącasz i odtrącasz i w końcu odrzucisz od siebie wszystkich i nikt ci nie pozostanie.

Nico jedynie się w niego wpatrywał, niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek.

– I wiesz… – powiedział zgryźliwie Will. – Teraz to rozumiem. Dlaczego zawsze odchodzisz. To daje władzę, czyż nie? Zawsze masz dzięki temu przewagę. Nikt nie może cię zranić. Więc nawet wtedy, gdy zakocha się w tobie jakiś idiota, ciągle jesteś bezpieczny.

Nico wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Ty…

– Tak – odpowiedział gorzko. – I czuję się z tym po prostu świetnie.

Will otworzył drzwi.

– Nie wychodź, Will.

– W takim razie mi odpowiedz. Powiedz, że mnie kochasz. Albo chociaż, że mnie wybierasz. Powiedz, że nie jestem twoją drugą opcją. Twoją kopią zapasową. Powiedz mi… – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie. Nieważne. To nie ma znaczenia. Może się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy, Nico. Może.

Stopy Nico były przytwierdzone do podłogi.

– To dość dobre uczucie – Powiedział Will, gdy wychodził. – Odchodzenie. Pewnie dlatego robisz to tak często.

I wtedy wyszedł, a Nico wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi. Jego telefon ciągle wibrował od wiadomości błagającego go o pomoc Percy’ego.

Nico wyłączył telefon.

* * *

– Słuchaj, bracie. Zajęcia zaczynają się już jutro. Będziesz musiał w końcu wstać.

Hazel zataczała koła na jego plecach, gdy leżał twarzą do poduszki na łóżku, starając się ignorować ją i Jasona. Nie działało.

– Musisz wstać, Nico. I musisz coś zjeść.

– Tak, matko.

Jason wydał z siebie wkurzone prychnięcie.

– Słuchaj…

Przerwał przez, jak przypuszczał Nico, spojrzenie, które rzuciła mu Hazel.

– Jason ma rację, Nico. Nie możesz się tutaj zwinąć i umrzeć.

– Nie planuję tego. Mam prawo być zdołowany, prawda?

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Jasona.

– Co?

– Kochałeś go?

Nico westchnął.

– Nie wiem. Ale teraz nie ma to już znaczenia, no nie?

– Myślę, że… – Hazel nie dokończyła. Nico w końcu postanowił usiąść i na nią spojrzeć.

– Śmiało, dokończ. Co ci chodzi po głowie?

Wymieniła spojrzenie z Jasonem. Nico miał wrażenie, że już wcześniej to przedyskutowali. Nie był pewien, czy jest z tego powodu zły.

– Myślę, że powinieneś powiedzieć Percy’emu, co do niego czujesz.

Nico opadła szczęka.

– Ta ma być żart?

– Słuchaj, ty… to trwa już tak długo i ciągle trzymasz to w sobie, Nico. To staje na drodze twojego szczęścia. I myślę, że jeżeli mu o tym powiesz, jeśli to z siebie wyrzucisz… może będziesz mógł ruszyć dalej. Może gdy zwiążesz się z kolejnym facetem… tym razem to zadziała.

Zauważył, że Hazel dość szybko zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jego kolejnym związkiem. Nawet jego optymistyczna siostra pożegnała się już z nadzieją na jego ponowne zejście się z Willem.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć Percy’emu, Hazel. Powinnaś to już wiedzieć. Nie mogę… przyjaźniliśmy się przez ponad dziesięć lat i nie mam zamiaru tego zaprzepaścić.

– I co? Twoja przyjaźń z Percym jest warta tego wszystkiego? Będziesz czterdziestolatkiem zarywającym w barze do facetów i nigdy nie pytającym o ich numery telefonów?

– Hazel…

Jason położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Po prostu mówię, że nie możesz tak tego zostawić. Musisz coś z tym zrobić. Jeśli nie możesz powiedzieć Percy’emu… może powiedz Annabeth.

Nico wziął głęboki oddech. Spojrzał na Jasona, gotów wymienić z nim niedowierzające spojrzenie, ale ku swojemu przerażeniu zobaczył, że ten skinął jedynie głową.

– Tak właściwie, to jest to dobry pomysł.

– W której alternatywnej rzeczywistości?

– Jeżeli czegoś nie zmienisz, to zawsze będziesz nieszczęśliwy. Pomyśl o wszystkich krokach w przód, jakie zrobiłeś w tym roku. Jesteś to sobie winny i jesteś to winny swojemu następnemu facetowi, kimkolwiek on będzie. A Annabeth może będzie mogła ci pomóc. Jeżeli ktokolwiek jest w stanie coś zrobić, to jest to Annabeth. Annaberth potrafi wszystko.

Nico przenosił wzrok z Hazel na Jasona i z powrotem.

– Wasza dwójka będzie mnie tym ciągle dręczyć, no nie?

– Musisz coś z tym zrobić. A jeżeli kiedyś w końcu mu o tym powiesz, to może przestaniesz się tym przejmować.

Spojrzał na nich jeszcze raz. Kłótnia z Hazel lub Jasonem była już wystarczająco trudna, ale gdy łączyli razem siły, byli niemożliwi do pokonania. Nie miał zamiaru odpuścić bez pójścia na jakiś kompromis.

– Porozmawiam z Annabeth. Ale nie powiem… nie powiem Percy’emu. Nie mogę.

Po raz kolejny wymienili spojrzenia. Nico nie był zadowolony z ich nowego sojuszu.

– Dobra – powiedzieli jednocześnie. Nico jedynie wywrócił oczami.

* * *

Odwiedził ją wtedy, gdy wiedział, że Percy poszedł do pracy.

– Nico! Cześć. Percy jest teraz w pracy.

Skinął głową.

– Wiem. Tak właściwie to chciałem, uch… – Boże, był tak zły na Jasona i Hazel. – Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą.

Wyglądała na zaskoczoną i nie mógł ją za to winić. Nie był pewien, czy on i Annbeth rozmawiali kiedyś ze sobą sam na sam, bez chociaż jednej osoby przebywającej w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Z całej ich paczki z nią był najdalej – nie z powodu jakiś małych głupich zazdrości, po prostu nigdy nie mieli okazji, żeby pobyć tylko we dwójkę i poznać się lepiej poza grupą.

– Jasne. Wejdź. Tylko… Alison zasnęła. Jak ją obudzisz, to sam będziesz się nią zajmować.

Nico nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że się uśmiechnął.

– Zgoda.

Poczęstował się sokiem i usiadł obok niej przy stole. Zawsze naśmiewał się z Percy’ego za kupowanie małych dziecięcych kartoników, ale musiał przyznać, że były wygodne.

– Więc… co tam?

Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co mógłby jej powiedzieć. Przypuszczał, że po prostu rzuci to, co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Teraz wolałby, żeby wcześniej zdążył przećwiczyć to z Hazel. Powinien jakoś zacząć? Czy po prostu tu z siebie wyrzucić?

Miał przeczucie, że jeżeli spróbuje ubrać to w ładne słowa, to nigdy nie uda mu się tego powiedzieć.

– Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – rzucił szybko. Wziął głęboki łyk soku i wykrztusił z rurką wciąż pomiędzy zębami: – Jestem zakochany w Percym.

Nie był pewien, co oczekiwał, że zrobi Annabeth. Może nie będzie z nim rozmawiać? Wścieknie się. Powie mu, że nie chce go w pobliżu jej męża i dziecka. Oczekiwał najgorszego scenariusza.

Nie spodziewał się tego, że po prostu skinie głową.

– Wiem.

Przez chwile siedzieli w milczeniu.

– Ty… wiesz? – wykrztusił w końcu.

Annabeth skinęła głową.

– Skąd?

– Zwracam uwagę. – Nico musiał wyglądać na przerażonego, bo szybko dodała: – Nie martw się. Nikt inny nie wie. Szczerze powiedziawszy… na początku myślałam, że czujesz coś do mnie. Ale wtedy ty… no cóż, z braku lepszego słowa, ujawniłeś się i zrozumiałam, że musiało chodzić o Percy’ego.

– Jesteś… zła?

Annabeth uśmiechnęła się to niego rozbawiona.

– Dlaczego miałabym?

– To twój mąż.

Annabeth wzruszyła ramionami.

– No i? Nie próbujesz mi go ukraść, Nico. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. I zajmujesz się Alison lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Nigdy nie wykorzystałabym tego przeciwko tobie. To nie twoja wina, że coś do niego czujesz.

Nico nigdy nie był zbyt blisko z Annabeth. Ze względu na ich różnicę wieku, nigdy nie poznali się zbyt dobrze, zawsze spotykali się przy Percym. Nico i Piper mieli razem zajęcia, spędzał dużo czasu z Jasonem, ale nigdy nie miał okazji, żeby pobyć trochę z Annabeth. Pomimo tego, miał słabość do siedzącej przed nim kobiety. To, co czuł do Percy’ego, było jego najmroczniejszym sekretem; jedynie najbliżsi mu ludzie, Jason i Hazel, o tym wiedzieli. Fakt, że teraz wiedziała również Annabeth, sprawił, że poczuł się jej bliższy. Tak jakby, skoro to już wiedziała, mógł powiedzieć jej wszystko.

– Will się dowiedział – powiedział cicho. Annabeth westchnęła.

– Przypuszczam, że nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze.

– Chyba ze mną zerwał. – Annabeth złapała go za rękę. – Ja… ja wszystko zepsułem. Tym razem na dobre. Mógł wybaczyć inne głupoty które robiłem, ale nie to. Okłamałem go. Pozwoliłem mu myśleć, że… Powiedział, że jest we mnie zakochany. A ja po prostu tam stałem, gapiąc się i nie rozumiejąc, co to znaczy. I wyszedł. A ja… to brzmi strasznie głupio, ale tęskniłem za nim już w chwili, w której zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić?

– Hazel powiedziała, że muszę mu to wyznać. Percy’emu. Oczyścić atmosferę. Dojść do nowych wniosków. Powiedziała, że jeżeli mu to wyznam, to może uda mi się to przezwyciężyć. Ale ja… ja nie byłem pewien, czy potrafię to zrobić. Zaproponowała, żebym powiedział ci pierwszej. Powiedziała, że mi pomożesz.

Annabeth wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Myślę, że Hazel ma rację.

– Miałam nadzieję, że tego nie powiesz.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Otwarcie się byłoby dla ciebie dobre.

– A co jeśli zniszczę to, co jest pomiędzy nami? Co jeżeli nie będzie się już chciał ze mną przyjaźnić?

Annabeth uniosła brew.

– Nico. Naprawdę myślisz, że Percy by to zrobił? Jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie mogę obiecać, że na początku nie będzie zszokowany, ale nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził.

I Nico dobrze to wiedział. Problem polegał na tym, że nie chciał tego powiedzieć Percy’emu. Za bardzo się bał.

– Może rozmowa z nim rozjaśni ci w głowie. Może nawet będziesz mógł w tedy wymyślić coś w sprawie Willa.

– Myślę, że tym razem spierdoliłem, bez szans na naprawę – powiedział smutno.

– Więc może… może pomoże ci to w twoim następnym związku.

Nico skinął głową, nieszczęśliwie.

– Może.

– Niedługo wróci do domu. Nakarmię Ally. Nie wejdę, dopóki mnie nie zawołasz, okej? I Nico… będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi.

– Percy powtarza, że zawsze masz rację.

Annabeth mrugnęła.

Kilka minut później Nico usłyszał klucz otwierający drzwi. Percy wrócił.


	20. Połowa

Gdy Percy wszedł przez drzwi, Nico siłą powstrzymywał się przed ucieczką z domu z krzykiem na ustach. Ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać odruch wymiotny.

— Hej! Co tutaj robisz?

Zrób to, Nico. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, to nigdy nie będziesz w stanie ruszyć dalej.

— Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. Uch… o czymś ważnym.

Percy mógł zobaczyć po jego minie, że coś było nie tak, więc szybko usiadł obok niego z troską wypisaną na twarzy.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Muszę powiedzieć ci coś, co ukrywałem od wielu lat, a ty musisz mi obiecać, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca, zanim cokolwiek zrobisz i musisz… musisz mi obiecać, że mnie nie znienawidzisz.

Jego słowa sprawiły jedynie, że Percy bardziej się zdenerwował.

— Co mógłbyś zrobić, co sprawiłoby, że miałbym chociaż pomyśleć o znienawidzeniu cię?

Gdy był młodszy, przewrócił się i zdarł kolano, na które Bianca przykleiła plaster. Kilka dni później próbował go powoli odkleić, ale bolało to tak bardzo, że się rozpłakał. Od razu pobiegł do swojej siostry, która zaśmiała się i pocałowała go w czoło. _Nie w ten sposób odkleja się plaster, głupku, Musisz zerwać go szybko, na raz. Liczę do trzech, okej?_ I równo z wypowiedzeniem liczby dwa, oderwała plaster. Nico patrzył na nią, jakby była to największa zdrada na świecie, a Bianca jedynie się zaśmiała. _Wybacz, mio tesoro_. _Mama zawsze robiła to w ten sposób. Ale widzisz? Nie bolało aż tak bardzo._

Płakał z powodu głupiego plastra.

— Jestem w tobie zakochany – powiedział. Wyrzucił to z siebie szybko, mając nadzieję, że Percy go nie dosłyszy. Chłopak pochylił się do przodu, najwyraźniej bardzo zaskoczony.

— Ty… ty-ty jesteś… co masz na myśli mówiąc, że…

Ale stało się coś dziwnego – tak szybko, jak Nico wypowiedział te słowa, spadła na niego fala ulgi. Podniósł rękę, żeby uciszyć Percy’ego, i wtedy coś zrozumiał. Coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego o tym, co powiedział.

To nie była prawda.

— Ty…

— Annabeth! – krzyknął. Dziewczyna szybko wyszła z pokoju dziecięcego z Alison na rękach.

— To nieprawda – powiedział. Czuł się o wiele lżejszy, tak, jakby mógł latać – To nie… Nie wiedziałem, dopóki nie powiedziałem tego głośno, ale…

Annabeth uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, jakby spodziewała się tego przez cały ten czas. Hej, a może faktycznie wiedziała? Z Annabeth nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

— Okej, poczekaj… czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co się tutaj odpierdala?

Nico odwrócił się do Percy’ego.

— Przez bardzo długo myślałem, że jestem w tobie zakochany. I pewnie byłem. Kiedyś. Ale już… teraz już nie. To było jedynie… przyzwyczajenie. I wiedza, że jednak nie jestem… to straszna ulga. To… — Wyszczerzył się. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Annabeth.

— Myślisz, że mogę to naprawić?

— Myślę, że przynajmniej możesz spróbować.

Nico szybko wstał, przecierając włosy dłonią. Czuł się, jakby ciężar z jego ramion został zdjęty. Jakby wcześniej podtrzymywał cały świat, ale w końcu zjawił się Atlas, żeby odebrać od niego ten ciężar. Nie wiedział nawet jak bardzo męczyło go i stresowało kochanie Percy’ego.

— Okej, możemy cofnąć się o minutę…

Nico był rozdarty pomiędzy zostaniem i wytłumaczeniem wszystkiego swojemu starszemu przyjacielowi, a wybiegnięciem, szukaniem Willa i błaganiem go o wybaczenie. Złapał spojrzenie Annabeth. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Poradzę sobie. Idź.

— Poczekajcie…

— Przykro mi, Percy, naprawdę. Annabeth ci… tak.

— Nico!

Nico trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

* * *

Willa nie było w mieszkaniu, więc sprawdził u Apolla. Próbował przypomnieć sobie rozkład zajęć na uczelni Willa i skończył, czekając przez czterdzieści pięć minut na parkingu, z czego nie był zbyt dumny – tylko dlatego, bo nie był to czas na bycie dumnym. Był to czas na płaszczenie się. Nico nigdy w swoim życiu nie musiał się przed nikim płaszczyć, ale zawsze przychodzi ten pierwszy raz. Przeżył z Willem tak wiele pierwszych razów… ten też może należeć do niego.

Will wyszedł z restauracji opatulony kurtką i szalikiem, co było absurdalne, bo był dopiero wrzesień, ale Will zawsze był strasznym dzieckiem jeżeli chodziło o pogodę. W jednej ręce trzymał kluczyki, w drugiej telefon, który przeglądał. Nico serce podeszło do gardła.

— Will?

Will podniósł wzrok. Gdy zobaczył Nico, zatrzymał się i po prostu gapił. W końcu, westchnął i włożył telefon do kieszeni.

— Co tutaj robisz?

— Powiedziałem Percy’emu, że się w nim kocham.

Will zmrużył oczy.

— I przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby mi to powiedzieć?

— Nie. Pozwól mi dokończyć. Powiedziałem Percy’emu, że się w nim kocham i zrozumiałem, że to nieprawda.

— Co to znaczy?

— Gdy mu to powiedziałem, to… to zabrzmiało błędnie. Cała ta sprawa była błędna. Słowa w moich ustach były błędne. Podkochiwałem się w Percym, gdy byliśmy dziećmi i to było na tyle. Po prostu czciłem bohatera, który został moim przyjacielem. Przez długi okres czasu chciałem być z Percym, ale wiedziałem, że nigdy to się nie stanie i zrozumiałem, że byłem… że mogłem po prostu go kochać i niczego nie oczekiwać. To dlatego zawsze miałem te jednonocne spotkania. Bo mogłem kochać Percy’ego z daleka. I czułem się z ta rutyną tak komfortowo, że nie zauważyłem nawet, że… że to nie była prawda. To uczucie po prostu wygasło. I zrozumiałem to, gdy powiedziałem mu, że jestem w nim zakochany, bo… to brzmiało trak, jakbym kłamał. Okłamywałem go. I okłamywałem siebie. Nie jestem zakochany w Percym, Will.

— Dobra. Czemu mi to mówisz?

— Bo, ja… tęsknię za tobą. – Boże, chciał go dotknąć. Chciał się zbliżyć, przyciągnąć go do siebie, pocałować, chciał przycisnąć go do ściany i przeprosić dzięki swoim ustom, dłoniom i temu przytłaczającemu uczuciu wewnątrz niego. Myślał, że był zakochany w Percym, ale to uczucie nie było nawet w połowie podobne do tego, co czuł, gdy patrzył na Willa. A wiedza, że Percy nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, nigdy nie była tak bolesna jak to, że Will mógłby mu nie wybaczyć. – I przepraszam. I myliłem się i ja… kurwa, Will, staram się. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. Ale nie kocham Percy’ego, j-ja… to ty. Kocham ciebie.

Will przebiegł językiem po zębach i zmarszczył brwi, ciągle wpatrując się w Nico.

— Przepraszam. Naprawdę. Próbowałem cię ignorować, próbowałem cię odepchnąć i ignorować, ale to po prostu nie działa. Nie wiem, czy był to zbieg okoliczności, czy może naprawdę pierdolone przeznaczenie, ale spędziłem długi czas, próbując ignorować to przyciąganie, które do ciebie czuję i, po prostu, nie potrafię. I nie chcę. Już nie. Poprosiłeś mnie, żebym powiedział ci, że to ciebie wybrałem i… zrobiłem to. Wybrałem ciebie. Ludzie ciągle mi powtarzają, że nie potrafiłam opuścić rzeczy, które minęły i przypuszczam, że mają rację, ale ty też jesteś teraz jedną z tych rzeczy. Wybrałem cię w chwili, w której odezwałem się do ciebie w tamtej klinice. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego. Nawet zanim powiedziałem Percy’emu, to i tak wybrałem ciebie. Po prostu jestem idiotą i nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Przepraszam, że wszystko utrudniam. Nie zasłużyłeś na coś takiego, ale ja… ja chcę być twój. I wiem, że nie masz powodu, żeby wierzyć w to, co teraz mówię, ale przysięgam, że to prawda.

Will zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Już dwa razy spierdoliłeś sprawę, a ja dwa razy ci wybaczyłem. Dlaczego miałbym zrobić to ponownie?

— Nie powinieneś. Połowa mnie właśnie tego się spodziewa, ale pomimo to muszę zapytać. Muszę spróbować.

Will westchnął i zaczął przekładać klucze z ręki do ręki. Nico już przygotowywał się na najgorsze.

— Co powiedział?

— Kto, co powiedział?

— Percy. Co powiedział Percy, gdy wyznałeś, że jesteś w nim zakochany?

— Och. On, um, nie powiedział niczego. Nie miał okazji.

Will uniósł brwi.

— Czemu?

— Bo tak szybko jak zrozumiałem, że nie jest to prawda, pobiegłem cię szukać.

To wyznanie zaskoczyło Willa.

— Mówisz poważnie.

Nico skinął głową.

Will włożył ręce do kieszeni i zaczął kiwać się w przód i w tył na piętach. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu się odezwał:

— Powtórz to.

— Powtórzyć, co?

— Powiedz, że mnie kochasz. Spraw, żebym w to uwierzył.

Nico nie był zbyt dobry w mówieniu _kocham cię_. Był w stanie powiedzieć to jedynie do Bianci i Hazel – nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek powiedział to do swojego ojca. Jego przyjaciele dobrze wiedzieli, co do nich czuł, a on wolał to raczej okazywać, niż mówić. Ale czasami musisz po prostu robić to, czego oczekują od ciebie inni. Tak wielu ludzi wokół niego akceptowało i przyzwyczaiło się do jego humorów, strachów, jego dziwnej nienawiści do sera i teraz nadeszła jego kolej, żeby pokazać im, że jeżeli tylko by o to poprosili, zatrzymałby dla nich cały świat, nawet jeżeli robiąc to, udawałby, że to nie jego sprawa.

— Kocham cię. – Żadnego patosu. Żadnych górnolotnych obietnic. Po prostu powiedział prawdę. I miał nadzieję, że ta prawda wystarczy.

Will uśmiechnął się do niego jasno i oślepiająco jak słońce – tak jak zrobił to prawie przed rokiem, gdy obudzili się po ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy.

— Wierzę ci – powiedział. Nico prawie odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale oficjalnie jesteś na okresie próbnym.

— I co to znaczy?

— Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem. – Nico wiedział, że nie jest teraz w dobrej pozycji do żądania czegokolwiek i powinien błagać o wybaczenie, ale cholera jasna, jeżeli Will go zaraz nie pocałuje, to chyba zwinie się w kłębek i umrze. – Będę go aktualizował na bieżąco.

Nico uśmiechnął się.

— Okej.

— Podwieźć cię do domu?

Will ciągle nie pocałował go w samochodzie, ale Nico był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby zrobić pierwszy krok. Nico mieszkał zaledwie dwie minuty drogi samochodem od miejsca, z którego wyjechali, ale te dwie minuty zdawały się przeciągać w nieskończoność. Nie zwracał nawet uwagi na regularne buczenie starego samochodu.

— Chcesz… — Jezus Maria. Nico, nie jesteś w tym nowy. – Chciałbyś wejść do środka?

Cisza podczas jazdy windą była przytłaczająca. Will opierał się o ścianę, z rękami założonymi za głowę, uśmiechając się do sufitu. Włosy opadały mu na twarz. Nico podejrzewał, że chłopak robi to specjalnie.

— Jason jest w domu?

 _Nie, jeżeli Bóg istnieje_ , pomyślał Nico. Wzruszył ramionami.

Jasona nie było w domu, a Nico zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby kupić jeden z tych krzyżyków, które wiesza się na ścianie. _Dziękuję za to, że pozbyłeś się mojego współlokatora, żebym mógł uprawiać gejowski seks z moim byłym chłopakiem._ Will ściągnął płaszcz i powiesił go na oparciu krzesła, odwracając się żeby spojrzeć na Nico.

— A więc chcesz porozmawiać – zapytał Nico nerwowo. Will wyszczerzył się do niego.

— Niezbyt.

Gdy Will go pocałował, poczuł się tak jakby Słońce eksplodowało mu za oczami. Wszystko było jasne, ciepłe, a Will nie tracił czasu i od razu popchnął go w stronę sypialni. Spadli na łóżko Nico, z Willem na górze, wciskającym go w materac. Nico pomyślał, że do końca życia mógłby zostać w tej pozycji.

I wtedy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.

— Nie otwieraj.

— Muszę.

— Nie musisz.

— Pośpieszę się. Może Jason zgubił klucze, czy coś.

Ignorując wkurzone prychnięcie Willa, Nico wyczołgał się spod niego. Gdy otworzył drzwi, stał za nimi Percy.

— Och.

— Kto przyszedł? – zapytał Will wystawiając głowę z sypialni. Gdy zobaczył Percy’ego, zbladł. – Och.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział rozgniewany Percy. Nico skinął głową, pełen obawy, i chłopak wszedł do środka.

Przygotowywał się na najgorsze. Na Percy’ego, który będzie wściekły. Rozczarowany. Na to, że powie mu, że nie mogą się już przyjaźnić. Że byłoby to zbyt dziwne.

To co otrzymał, to Percy, z oczami błyszczącymi od złości, mówiącego:

— Annabeth powiedziała mi, że bałeś się, że nie będę chciał być twoim przyjacielem, po tym, gdy mi powiesz.

To przykuło uwagę Nico.

— Ja… co?

— Po tym, gdy wybiegłeś, Annabeth musiała mi wytłumaczyć, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło. Powiedziała, że bałeś się, że będę na ciebie zły. Jak mogłeś tak myśleć? Naprawdę myślałeś, że to, co do mnie czujesz, sprawi, że odwrócę się od jedenastu lat naszej pierdolonej przyjaźni?

— Czekaj, czekaj… jesteś na mnie zły, bo myślałem, że będziesz na mnie zły?

— Tak, jestem! Powiedziałeś, że od dłuższego czasu się we mnie kochasz, ale nie znasz mnie wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że nigdy cię nie znienawidzę? Wiesz, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz?

Kilka lat temu – okej, jeżeli ma być szczery, to kilka tygodni temu – byłoby to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek chciałby usłyszeć od Percy’ego. Żeby mu to powiedział. Ze docenia go i kocha. Ale Percy naprawdę go kocha. Teraz było to dla niego oczywiste. Nie był to taki rodzaj miłości, na jakim Nico zależało, ale taki, którego potrzebował. Bezwarunkowa miłość najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Przepraszam – powiedział Nico. – Po prostu… bałem się.

— Nic, co byś kiedykolwiek powiedział, nigdy nie sprawiłoby, że bym cię znienawidził, Nico. Musisz to zrozumieć.

Nico skinął głowę.

— Wiem. Teraz to widzę.

Percy wpatrywał się w niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, jakby nie do końca mu wierzył.

— Obiecujesz?

— Obiecuję.

Percy posłał mu kolejne długie spojrzenie i w końcu się uśmiechnął. Po raz pierwszy nie sprawiło to, że serce Nico zaczęło bić jak szalone. Percy przyciągnął go do uścisku, który odwzajemnił. Nie miał problemu z oddechem, z jego klatka piersiową też wszystko było w porządku.

— Między nami dobrze? – zapytał Percy, gdy w końcu się rozdzielili. Nico skinął głową.

— Lepiej niż dobrze.

Percy skinął głową z wyraźną ulgą.

— Okej. Ostatnia rzecz. Solace!

Will otworzył drzwi sypialni Nico, wyglądając na podenerwowanego.

— Cześć.

— Gdy byłem w liceum, nauczyłem się, jak walczyć mieczem.

Nico wywrócił oczami.

— O mój Boże.

— Um. Okej? – Will wyglądał na zmieszanego.

— Po prostu… ostrzegam cię.

— Jezus Maria, Percy.

Percy wyszczerzył żeby w uśmiechu.

— Tylko żartuję. Ale czy na pewno?

— DO WIDZENIA, PERCY!

Percy zaśmiał się, pomachał im i wyszedł. Nico oparł się o ścianę.

— To było dość stresujące.

— To nie tobie grożono.

Nico uśmiechnął się.

— Percy jest nieszkodliwy.

Will prychnął.

— Będę spać z jednym okiem otwartym.

Nico z powrotem poszedł do swojego pokoju, ciągnąc ze sobą Willa. Will pocałował go, ściskając mocno. Nico westchnął, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Willa.

— No dalej.

Wspiął się na łóżko, Will tuż za nim. Przytulił się do klatki piersiowej Willa, oddychając głęboko. Czuł jego usta na czubku swojej głowy i uśmiechnął się.

 _Tak właściwie to nie jest to nowy początek_ , pomyślał. Początek był skomplikowany i Nico nie chciał do tego wracać. To było bardziej jak połowa – był tutaj on i Will, to, co było między nimi, było oficjalne, wszystko miało sens, a on kochał tego idiotę, nawet jeżeli nie do końca rozumiał, co to oznacza. Wrócili do momentu, w którym było im najlepiej, a Nico był pewny, jak cholera, że nie zamierza tego zniszczyć.


	21. Epilog

– Dziesięć dolarów na to, że Jason się rozpłacze.

– Wchodzę.

Stojąca naprzeciwko nich Annabeth zmierzyła ich karcącym wzrokiem. Nico i Percy zaśmiali się z niedowierzaniem.

– Dziesięć dolarów na to, że rozpłacze się zaraz po tym, gdy zobaczy Piper.

Nico poklepał Franka po plecach.

– Cieszę się, że dokładasz się do naszej puli zakładów, Frank.

Tym razem to Hazel rzuciła im karcące spojrzenie.

– Macie kłopoty – zanucił cicho Leo. – A poza tym, nie będzie płakał, dopóki nie zaczną składać przysiąg.

Kalipso szturchnęła Leo w bok. Jason prychnął gniewnie.

– Możecie przestać gadać tak, jakby mnie tutaj nie było?

– Jak myślisz, kiedy zaczniesz płakać?

– Już żałuję, że was zaprosiłem.

– Jesteśmy twoimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi. Kto inny miałby zostać twoimi drużbami?

Jason jęknął.

– Czy paparazzi ciągle tutaj są?

– Byli, gdy ostatnio sprawdzałem – powiedział Nico, przepraszająco. – Nie wiem, czemu jesteś zaskoczony. Żenisz się z córką Tristana McLeana.

– Nie martw się, bracie – powiedział Percy. – Rozproszymy ich.

– Co to niby ma znaczyć?

– Nasza czwórka ma sekretny plan, na wypadek, gdybyś chciał się szybko ewakuować – powiedział Leo. – Zawiera fajerwerki, głośne wibracje i Percy'ego obściskującego się z Frankiem.

– Na szczęscie nie będziemy musieli go użyć – powiedział Percy. – Bez obrazy, Frank.

– Nie ma sprawy.

– Zaraz się zrzygam.

Nico szybko się odsunął.

– Z daleka ode mnie, proszę. Ten smoking jest wynajęty.

– Nie masz swojego garnituru? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Frank.

– A wyglądam jak ktoś, kto nosi garnitury? – zapytał Nico.

– Jestem pewien, że twój ojciec wymaga od ciebie posiadania czegoś odświętnego.

– Jasne, że wymaga, ale spaliłem wszystko, wyrażając tym mój młodzieńczy bunt.

Frank posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące, że nie jest do końca pewien, czy żartuje. Percy jedynie się zaśmiał.

– Ciii! Idzie Piper. Zachowujcie się – syknęła Annabeth. Leo pochylił się, żeby mieć dobry widok na twarz Jasona, ale Frank przyciągnął go z powrotem.

Gdy podczas składania przysięgi łzy zaczęły płynąć po policzkach Jasona, Leo wydał tak głośny okrzyk radości, że cała sala zaczęła się na niego gapić. Jason wyglądał na tak wściekłego, że Nico myślał, że chłopak zaraz rzuci się na Leo, ale Piper jedynie się roześmiała.

Annabeth, Hazel i Kalipso płakały ze wzruszenia – chociaż, będąc szczerym, Percy też.

– Płaczesz, bo jest to piękne, czy dlatego bo Jason jest już zajęty? – zapytał Nico. Leo parsknął śmiechem, a Percy wbił mu łokieć w brzuch.

– Jak się zaraz nie zamkniesz, to ty będziesz zaraz wolny – syknęła Annabeth.

– Nie możesz ze mną zerwać! Nie spotykamy się!

Piper przerwała swoją przysięga i spojrzała na nich z uniesioną brwią.

– Moglibyście nie przeszkadzać? Próbuję tutaj wyjść za mąż. – Wszyscy się zaczerwienili. Leo pokazowo zasznurował swoje usta, a Piper jedynie lekko się uśmiechnęła.

Wyglądała pięknie. Chociaż, w sumie, ona zawsze wyglądała pięknie. Dziś jednak przeszła samą siebie. Tak jak reszta dziewczyn. Włosy Annabeth układały się w miękkie fale, Hazel, która zazwyczaj związywała swoje loki, rozpuściła je, a Kalipso, chociaż nie zmieniła niczego szczególnego, wyglądała olśniewająco. Thalia, wyglądająca równie dobrze jak reszta dziewczyn, ciągle rozciągała swoją sukienkę, chcąc zasłonić większą ilość ciała. Annabeth już kilka razy musiała uderzyć ją w ręce.

Nico odwrócił się i spojrzał na zgromadzony tłum, szukając wśród niego znajomej burzy blond loków. Will mrugnął do niego, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Gdy Jason i Piper pocałowali się, już jako nowożeńcy, a całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się oklaskami, zostali oślepieni przez światło lampy błyskowej, dochodzące z pobliża drzwi. Gdy odwrócili się w tamtą stronę, zobaczyli próbującego się ukryć mężczyznę. Pobiegli w jego stronę.

– Kto go tutaj wpuścił?! – wrzasnął ojciec Piper.

Nico, Percy, Frank i Leo byli tuż za nim, ale to Drew, luźno zdefiniowana jako znajoma Piper i siedząc w ostatnim rzędzie, jakimś cudem, pobiegła w swoich pięciocentymetrowych szpilkach i zdołała dogonić fotografa. Chwyciła go za włosy i rozbiła jego aparat o podłogę.

– Śluby są święte, ty popierdolony sukinsynie. Nawet Piper zasługuje na perfekcyjny dzień.

– Nie no, dzięki, Drew – powiedziała Piper, pół sarkastycznie, a pół szczerze. Drew odrzuciła włosy z twarzy, wyglądając równie dobrze jak na początku biegu. Spojrzała na Piper.

– Zmasakrowałaś swój tusz do rzęs. Właśnie to dzieje się, gdy używasz kosmetyków ze sklepu farmaceutycznego. A twoje włosy to tragedia.

Piper wywróciła oczami, ale pomimo tego pozwoliła Drew poprawić swoją fryzurę. Drew odwróciła się w stronę Jasona i mrugnęła:

– Ty wyglądasz dobrze – powiedziała.

Piper lekko ją popchnęła.

* * *

Gdy oficjalna część się zakończyła, Will dosiadł się do stolika Nico.

– To było ekscytujące – powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Na przyszłość, przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy nie stał się sławny.

– Planowałeś to?

Nico wywrócił oczami i napił się drinka.

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – szepnął Will. Nico skinął głową. – Na jak długo wypożyczyłeś garnitur?

Nico spojrzał w dół, na siebie.

– Powinienem zwrócić go po ślubie. A co?

– Naprawdę chciałbym go z ciebie zerwać.

Nico zaczerwienił się.

– Mała dopłata za zwłokę nie byłaby pewnie aż taka straszna – wymamrotał. Will pochylił się nad stołem i pocałował go.

– Chodź ze mną zatańczyć – powiedział. Nico potrząsnął głową.

– Nie tańczę – powiedział stanowczo. Will wydął wargi.

– No weź.

– Nie.

– Nico!

Nico zgromił go wzrokiem. Will skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i pochylił się do przodu, wpatrując się w niego uparcie. Nico czuł, jak się łamie.

– Dobra. Jeden taniec.

Will wyszczerzył się radośnie i pociągnął go na parkiet, przyciągając blisko. Percy i Annabeth przemknęli obok nich, Mogli usłyszeć głos Annabeth: „Jeśli jeszcze raz staniesz mi na nodze, Percy, to przysięgam na Boga...". Jason i Piper byli do siebie przytuleni, a Leo, z jakiegoś powodu, tańczył makarenę. Nico zobaczył Hazel i Franka, przytulających się w kącie i pokierował tam taniec jego i Willa.

– Grzecznie, dzieci, Jezus patrzy – powiedział, wpatrując się w Franka. Zaczerwienił się, ale Hazel jedynie zgromiła ich wzrokiem.

– Idź sobie, Nico – powiedziała. Will zaśmiał się i odciągnął go od nich.

– Myślałeś kiedyś o małżeństwie?

Uniósł brwi i spojrzał na Willa.

– Oświadczasz się?

Will szybko pokrył się czerwienią.

– Nie. Po prostu się zastanawiam. Jakie są twoje plany na przyszłość?

Nico wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem.

Will przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– W ogóle?

– Co chcesz, żebym powiedział, Will?

– Ja tylko... chcę wiedzieć, czy przyszłość, którą sobie wyobrażasz, zawiera, no cóż... mnie.

Nico wybuchnął śmiechem. Will spojrzał na niego ze zranieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Aleś ty głupi, Solace. – Przybliżył się i go pocałował. Will momentalnie zamarł, bo Nico jeszcze nigdy nie pocałował go publicznie. – Minęły trzy cholerne lata, idioto.

– Po prostu się upewniam.

Nico potrząsnął głową.

– Naprawdę jesteś głupi. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś tak głupi jest w szkole medycznej.

Will pociągnął go za ucho.

Przy następnej piosence podeszła do nich Piper.

– Mogę porwać Nico? – zapytała Willa, który natychmiast się wycofał. Piper owinęła ramiona wokół szyi Nico pocałowała go w policzek.

– Wyglądasz pięknie, Piper.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie moge uwierzyć, że jestem mężatką. To dziwne.

– Ciągle nazywasz się McLean, Piper – powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Piper zaśmiała się.

– To dziwne. Nigdy nie obchodziło mnie przejmowanie nazwiska męża,  ale dzisiaj, z tym facetem... czasami myślę, że dobrze byłoby nie być McLean. Czy to czyni mnie złą osobą?

– Prawdopodobnie.

Uderzyła go w ramię.

– Z Annabeth... Annabeth Chase zrobiła wiele świetnych rzeczy. Byłabym dumna, gdybym nazywała się Annabeth Chase. Nosiłabym się z dumą. Ale Piper McLean... co ja niby kiedykolwiek zrobiłam?

– Piper McLean ukradła cholerne BMW, gdy miała piętnaście lat.

– No jasne, bo właśnie tak chcę, aby mnie zapamiętano. Przez lata walczyłam o to, żeby nie być McLean. Próbowałam zwrócić na siebie uwagę ojca, a to właśnie wspólne nazwisko trzymało go z daleka ode mnie. A Jason zawsze przy mnie był. I wiem, że nie jest to wina mojego taty, ale... może Piper Grace lepiej poradziłaby sobie w życiu.

Nico wzruszył ramionami.

– A więc zostawiasz za sobą Piper McLean? Bo ja znam Piper McLean. Niezła z niej laska. Naprawdę lubię Piper McLean. I to właśnie w niej zakochał się Jason Grace.

Piper zacisnęła usta.

– Po prostu mówię, żebyś się nad tym zastanowiła. Nie zostawiaj za sobą Piper McLean tylko dlatego, bo nie robiła niczego szczególnego. Zrobiła wiele, niezła z niej sztuka.

Piper skinęła głową i wtedy pojawił się przy nich Jason. Nico uśmiechnął się.

– Chciałbyś odzyskać swoją małżonkę? – zapytał Nico. Jason delikatnie odciągnął od niego Piper.

– Tak właściwie to przyszedłem do ciebie.

– Nie zatańczę z tobą.

– No weź, di Angelo. Chodź.

– Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz.

Jason złapał go za rękę, a drugą owinął wokół jego tali. Nico wywrócił oczami.

– Dobra. Ale to ja prowadzę.

– Nie ma, kurwa, szans.

Nico spojrzał na Willa, który tańczył z Hazel. To on zaciągnął go na parkiet i teraz prawdopodobnie nigdy z niego nie zejdzie.

– Więc... – zaczął Nico – małżeństwo.

Jason uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową, jakby sam nie do końca w to wierzył.

– A więc się wyprowadzasz? – zapytał Nico. Od dłuższego czasu unikali tego tematu – mieszkali ze sobą tak długo, że żaden z nich nie chciał myśleć o tym, że kiedyś to się skończy. Po tym, gdy skończyli studia, w końcu sami zaczęli płacić czynsz, a niedługo po tym wprowadziła się Piper, co pomogło, ale Nico wiedział, że nie może tak zostać. Małżeństwo i ich dziwny, gejowski przyjaciel. Niezła komedia.

– Ojciec Piper kupił nam cholerny dom jako prezent ślubny.

Nico zagwizdał.

– Powinienem zaczął spotykać się z gwiazdami filmowymi.

– Twój chłopak mógłby mieć coś przeciwko temu.

– Będziemy razem na boku.

Jason zaśmiał się.

– Będę tęsknił za mieszkaniem z tobą.

– Powstrzymaj łzy, Grace. Widziałem już jak płaczesz. Na jeden dzień wystarczy.

– Boże, jesteś irytujący.

– To coś więcej.

– Zatrzymam dla ciebie wolny pokój. Czarne ściany, ludzkie czaszki, całe dziewięć metrów.

– Doceniam to.

Jason uśmiechnął się do niego. Nico odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia, Jason.

– Kurwa, Nico. Nie musisz być już taki słodziutki.

Nico wzdrygnął się i próbował odsunąć, ale Jason przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej.

– Jason, błagam, nie przy twojej żonie!

Piper wywróciła oczami. Jason podniósł Nico do góry. Chłopak kręcił się tak bardzo, że po chwili upadł na podłogę.

– To była całkowicie twoja wina – powiedział stojący nad nim Jason. Nico próbował zmrozić go wzrokiem, ale po chwili obaj skończyli śmiejąc się.

Dwukrotnie tańczył z Annabeth, kilka razy z Hazel i pół piosenki z Kalipso, dopóki Leo nie ukradł jej z powrotem. Zatańczył nawet raz z Percym, ale ten szczególny taniec prawie skończył się jego złamanym palcem u nogi. W końcu, z bolącymi nogami i wielką, wielką irytacją, z powrotem wrócił do stolika i do Willa.

– Przez godzinę nie siedziałem i jest to całkowicie twoja wina.

Will ugryzł się w policzek i uśmiechnął.

– Nie udawaj, że nie bawisz się dobrze!

Nico wywrócił oczami i położył głowę na ramieniu Willa.

– To był mój ostatni taniec. Jestem zmęczony.

Mógł poczuć usta na czubku swojej głowy.

– Okej.

Powrócił myślami do swojej rozmowy z Jasonem, a później do tej z Willem. Zanim mógłby stracić odwagę, podniósł głowę i spojrzał Willowi w oczy.

– Chcesz się do mnie wprowadzić?

Ręka Nico sięgnęła do tej Willa. Drżała.

– Co?

– No cóż, Jason się wyprowadza, a teraz, gdy skończyłem studia, sam muszę płacić czynsz. Nie ma, kurwa, szans, że sam utrzymam to mieszkanie. Więc, pomyślałem, że... chciałbyś, może. Nie chcę mieszkać sam.

Will uśmiechnął się najjaśniejszym uśmiechem świata, a po chwili z powrotem zaciągnął go na parkiet. Nico mu na to pozwolił.


End file.
